My Most Special Friends
by FruhlingDragon
Summary: Team Natsu kicked Lucy out for Lisanna, but Lisanna is horrified that they would do such a thing and goes after Lucy. They end up traveling together, form a sister-like bond, become immortal, become Dragon Slayers, and other things. Peace never lasts.
1. Chapter 1: Run Away, Run Far, Far Away

**This is an idea that I wanted to try out. If the story doesn't get good reception, then I think I'll just delete it. Basically, Lucy is kicked out, but Lisanna doesn't like that, so she goes after Lucy. They end up traveling together to get stronger. I might add in a few plot twists later.**

**Also, ever since I moved to Germany, I've had this obsession with trains, so sorry if that filters in to much. There are tons of trains in Germany. **

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 1: Run Away, Run Far, Far Away

Lucy sat at the counter of the Fairy Tail bar, idly drawing pictures in the frosted glass of her strawberry smoothie. Lately, she had been feeling kinda neglected. She hadn't gone on a mission with her team for two whole weeks because they were always with Lisanna. Lucy didn't mind Lisanna, not really. She was nice and treated everyone with respect and kindness. But wether she realized it or not, Lisanna was slowly stealing Team Natsu away from Lucy for the past two weeks. Lucy expected to be kicked out any day now and if she wasn't, Lucy decided just to leave herself. And sure enough, he came.

"Hey, Luce!" That was Natsu. She turned around to see him striding up to her, Grey and Erza in tow. "We want you off the team, to make room for Lisanna."

Lucy looked him up in down, her eyes dark and emotionless. "Why?" she said finally.

Natsu cocked his head at her, obviously confused. "Didn't we just tell you that?"

Lucy sighed. There was no arguing or trying to explain anything with this dense ball of fire. She turned to Erza and Grey. "Do you two agree with this?"

Grey frowned slightly, not really sure if it was appropriate to answer his old friends question. Erza, however, nodded readily.

"Of course," she said. "You're not as strong as the rest of us and I believe that it would be a good opportunity for you to get more powerful and train with your spirits. Although sending you off the team may be a little extreme, it is probably for the best."

"See?" said Natsu. "Everyone agrees." Lucy sighed. Grey looked down at his shoes. Lucy was glad that he was at least a little guilty.

"Well, if that's that case, I'm going to quit Fairy Tail to train for a few years," she said, curious to see her old friends reaction. A few of the onlookers gasped and Levy said, "Lu-chan, no!"

Erza's eyes widened. "Lucy, we don't want you to leave forever!"

Lucy smiled slightly. She was sad about her chose, but also glad about it. Lucy wanted to get stronger, to truly be a Fairy Tail Mage someday. She was tiered of always being saved and definitely didn't want a repeat of Phantom Lord. Turning around in her seat, she looked at the small squat man with the white mustache.

"Got all that, Master?" The old man had his eyes closed, but he nodded.

"Put out your hand, child," he said. Lucy placed her right hand in front of the master and he tapped the pink Fairy Tail. It shimmered gold for a second, then began dissolving into sparkles. Lucy turned to face her friends and the crowd that had gathered.

"Bye, everyone! I hope I see you again!" She tried to look brave, but most people could see the tears she was hiding.

"Lu-chan!" wailed Levy, throwing herself at Lucy.

"Bye, Levy," said Lucy softly. "I promise I'll send you my novel when it's down."

"Bunny Girl," growled Gajeel, which was probably his way of saying, "Oh my gosh, I'll miss you so, so much!" Lucy smiled.

"See ya!" she said one last time before walking out the door. Team Natsu was silent and the onlookers were shocked to their bones.

"Oh, and Natsu?" called Lucy, poking her head around the door. "Don't bother stopping by my apartment. Like, ever again." Natsu blinked, but didn't say anything. Everyone stared at the door. They were like that for a while.

"Lushi," whimpered Happy floating by Grey's shoulder.

"Hiya, everyone!" Lisanna had arrived. She noticed the way they stood and stopped, turning her head in confusion.

"Hi, Lisanna!" said Natsu, looking happier.

"What's with this weird mood?" asked Lisanna, looking around.

"Oh, that's because we kicked Lucy off the team to make room for you!" Natsu smiled. Lisanna's eyes widened and everyone turned their attention to her, trying to judge what she would do.

"What?" she said in a dangerously soft voice, hand curling into a fist.

"I know, isn't it great? We can do missions together, just like old times! And-"

"No!" snarled Lisanna with a very un-Lisanna like venom in her voice. "No, it's not great."

"But, why?" questioned Natsu. "She was really just a replacement for you."

"No, no, NO! She was not a replacement for me! She was her own person, she had her own feelings, her own hopes and dreams. You can't just brush someone off like that!"

"Lisanna-"

"I can't believe you, Natsu. Did you really changed that much when I was gone? So much that you would throw away a friend?"

"Lisanna-" Natsu tried again, but she backed away slowly. Natsu reached his hand out as if to grab her.

"You are not the Natsu I once knew," she snarled, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. "You too, Grey, Erza, Nee-chan, Nii-chan, all or you! I expected better of all of you. You should have gone after her." Pain glittered in her eyes. "She not gone, she's alive and well, she is your friend."

"I'm going after Lucy," Lisanna said, before turning and running out the door, leaving Fairy Tail dumbfounded for the second time that day and Natsu with his hand outstretched and a semi-surprised look on his face.

[]{}[]}[]{}

"Lucy!" Lucy blinked in surprise and paused for a moment. _'I swear I just heard someone call my name,'_ she thought. 'Oh, well, must be wishful thinking.' She continued walking to the train station with a backpack of all her most precious items on her back.

"Lucy!" _'Okay, I'm not imagining things.' _She turned around to see Lisanna, panting heavily, running after her. Lucy walked a little faster. She was almost to the station and the waiting train to send her north.

"Lucy, please stop!" Lucy narrowed her eyes and stared to run. She could see her train up ahead, faintly puffing steam.

"Wait!" Lisanna was a pretty good runner and she wasn't carrying a bag of heavy stuff, so she had almost caught up, but Lucy was almost too her train. She accidentally bumped a few people who shot her nasty glances and muttered rude things.

"Please, stop!" pleaded Lisanna. Lucy grabbed the handrail on the side of the train and hoisted herself on in one smooth motion. _'Safe,'_ she thought.

Lucy walked down the aisle, panting a little, and sat down on a seat by a window. She maneuvered her bag off her shoulder and placed it next to her. Lucy reached out to grab a book from one of the pockets.

"Found...you," said a voice from behind Lucy. She froze and fear ran up her spine. Lisanna appeared by Lucy's right shoulder and walked, panting, to sit in the seat across from her.

"Why did you run from me?" asked Lisanna, giving Lucy a hard look.

"Because I didn't want to face any of you right then, especially the one that replaced me." Lucy glared at Lisanna. Lisanna's blue eyes widened with hurt.

"I'm really sorry about that. What they did was unforgivable and I had absolutely no say in it. I wish...I wish I could apologize for everyone." She looked down sadly. Lucy stared at her in shock.

"I didn't realize that you weren't a part of this, but that's nice to know," Lucy said. Lisanna smiled.

"Really?" Lucy nodded.

"And I accept your apology."

"Does that mean you'll come back now?" Lisanna asked, looking hopeful. Lucy shook her head.

"But-" Lisanna started, but suddenly the train lurched and stared moving.

"Oh, crap," sighed Lisanna, peering out the window as Magnolia slowly began moving into the distance. "Hey, Lucy, where does this train go?"

"Straight to Florence," Lucy said, looking at Lisanna in amusement.

"That far north!?" gasped Lisanna. "That means I'm stuck here, and I'll probably have to stay the night in Florence as well..." She groaned.

Lucy laughed loudly.

"Hey, what's so funny?" grumbled Lisanna.

"It's just...just...just that you look so much like me every time I take the wrong train!" Lucy choked out. "I'm always lazing around and grumbling!"

Lisanna smiled and said, "I know, right? It so annoying!"

Lucy grinned. "There was this one time where I took a train that was normal regional train even thought I though it was a speed train, so the ride that I thought would take three hours took five!" Lisanna laughed. They continued with the "girl talk" for hours, switching between tons of topics including trains, books, food, childhood and even flying monkeys. Lucy and Lisanna found that they actually had a lot in common. However the did avoid talking about Fairy Tail for the most part, Natsu in particular. To put it simply, they really struck it off.

Lisanna and Lucy were laughing together and telling stories to pass the time when the train's brakes screeched and it came to a jotting halt.

"What was that?" wondered Lucy, her hands flying to her keys.

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "I don't know, but I doubt it's good."

Static crackled over the loud speaker system installed on the train. Lucy and Lisanna both tensed.

"Hello everyone on this train," said a sickly sweet man's voice. "You are all our hostages. Of you don't hand over everything you have, then I'll cut the captains throat." A terrified squeak could be heard in the background. "And to let you all know, we are the dark guild Fear Invoker! Let our name put fear into your hearts!"

"The train's been taken over," growled Lucy softly. "Hey, Lisanna, do you think we should help all these defenseless people?"

"Why not?" answered Lisanna. "After all, there's no point letting all our stuff get stolen."

"True," said Lucy, nodding. " And their catchphrase sucks." They both smiled.

"Oi, quit your yappin' over there!" yelled on of the dark mages patrolling the halls said. He had greasy black hair and was wearing nothing but a white kilt which gave everyone a lovely view of his hair chest.

"Okay, on the count of three," Lisanna said. "One...two...three!" They shot forward, Lucy brandishing her whip and Lisanna growing claws, fangs, and huge bat wings. The dark wizard turned around in surprise, but it was to late for him.

"Fleuve d'étoiles!"

"Bloody Slash!" The dark wizard was hit by Lucy's whip and Lisanna's claw attack before he could react and was sent flying back and hit the wall with a _crash!_

"All right!" said Lucy and Lisanna together, high-fiving. Footsteps sounded on the train cars ahead.

"We'd better go," whispered Lisanna. Lucy nodded and thrust open a door that led out of the car. Lisanna was still in her transformation, so she picked up Lucy and flew them both to the top of the car. The rest of the dark wizards had arrived below and were currently yelling at their fallen comrade.

"He said it was a bunch of wizards!' one yelled.

"Yeah, and they went up. We should follow them!" said another.

"Let's go!"

"Now, now, boys. We shouldn't go rushing into things." Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other. That was the one who has threatened them over the loudspeaker. "Let's sneak very quietly up there so that they won't know we're coming." They sweat-dropped. These people really were stupid.

Lucy and Lisanna jumped when the roof crashed out, bits of metal and wood flying everywhere.

"Metal-make: Platform!" someone yelled and four figures began to rise "dramatically" from the dust.

They were all dressed in kilts of various degrees of horror. They all had greasy hair and extremely hairy chests. When the dust cleared they stepped into poses. The fattiest one flared out his belly like a women showing off her boobs. The skinniest one puckered his lips and batted his heavily coated in makeup eyes. The middle one bared nonexistent muscles and the finial one wobbled around trying to regain his balance.

"We are," they said together. "The Fear Invokers!" Silence. Lisanna sighed and shook her head while Lucy face palmed.

"It's just two chicks!' said skinny.

"How dare you mock us. For thou art a villain, a villain, I tell you!" The fat one waved his chubby finger at us threateningly.

The dark wizards took up fighting stances.

"Metal-make: Lance!" yelled the chubby one.

"Shadow-make: Lance!" yelled the middle one.

"Wood-make: Lance!" yelled the skinny one.

"Flower-make: Lance!" yelled the wobbly one. '_They're all like Grey!'_ thought Lucy.

"Think up a new move, would ya?" grumbled Lisanna. "Full-body Take-over: Animal Soul!" She transformed into a huge rabbit that easily knocked away the shadows and the metal.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" yelled Lucy, summoning her cow spirit.

"Moo! I will protect Miss Lucy's hot body!" Taurus exclaimed.

"Just get rid of those," sighed Lucy. Taurus swung his axe down and bashed through the flowers and the wood. The wizards backed away nervously.

"Let's get them!" Lucy cried, snapping her whip. She, Lisanna in giant bunny form, and Taurus took chase. The dark mages jumped from the train and charged off towards a cliff, which was extremely stupid, even for them.

"Ahh!" Lisanna yelped. Lucy skidded to a stop.

"What is it?"

"I tripped on something!"

"Ha-ha, now we've got you." Lucy looked up to see the four wizards approaching her from the other side, pushing them towards the cliff.

"Lance!" They all yelled, firing the attacks. Lucy bared her teeth, and acted fast on impulse.

"Fleuve d'étoiles!" Her whip snapped through the air and lashed all the wizards together. They squealed like little girls, but unfortunately, their attacks were still going strong. They hit Lisanna, how wailed, and sent her rolling to the cliff. From there, it was a chain reaction.

Lucy had been right next to Lisanna at the time, so she got pushed to the edge, screaming all the way. Lucy didn't let go of her whip, so the four dark wizards were pulled after them.

"If I'm going off," snarled Lucy, determinately holding the handle. "Then you're going with me!"

And so, they fell. Lucy unraveled her whip from the dark wizards, smirking and Lisanna untransformed. The two girls held on to each other for dear life as they hurtled to the forest below, each thinking the same thing, 'I wish Happy were here!'

They waited for impact, but it never came. Instead, Lucy and Lisanna found themselves in a huge leaf with soft cotton on the bottom had broken their fall. They in the forest now.

"What the...?" muttered Lucy, detangling herself from Lisanna and looking around.

"Where are we?" wondered Lisanna.

"I don't know," said Lucy. "Probably that forest we were falling to from the cliff."

"What a lucky save," said Lisanna, eyes wide. "I thought I was dead for sure."

"I know! Me too," said Lucy. "But other than that we're in a forest, I have absolutely no idea where we are."

And those dark mages still might be around here somewhere, if they lived," added Lisanna.

"Hmmm." Lucy carefully lifted her feet out of the leaf and dropped to the ground about 3 feet below. Lisanna followed. They scanned the area, but it was dark due to the foliage.

"I can't see anything strait, it's to dark," complained Lucy. Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Lisanna?" Lucy said after a while.

"What?"

"Do you want to travel with me?"

"Wha-? Travel with you?"

"Yeah. I know that you have family in Fairy Tail and a life there, but don't you think it would be fun to try and get stronger? We can prove to Natsu and the rest of the guild that we're not some pretty face to be taken lightly."

Although she couldn't see it, Lisanna stared at Lucy in shock and admiration. Finially she said, "Okay, I'll travel with you, but only for little while."

"Good, it'll fun! An adventure!" Lisanna laughed.

"Very true, but for now, let's just try to get out of this forest!"

"Aye..."

* * *

**So, how was it? I think I have ADHD or something because I can never concentrate on a story for long. I also have plans to make Lisanna and Lucy Dragon Slayers in the future. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crystal Caves

**I did another chapter, yay for me! For some reason I'm not really bored with this yet. Anyways, I don't know if my writing was paced very well or if it made much sense, so I'll try to make later chapters more detailed and funny. I'm also going to make every chapter 2,000+ words.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 2: Crystal Caves.

Lisanna's POV

"This forest is so weird," I complained, gripping Lucy's hand tighter and dodging another bramble bush. "It almost feels as if it's alive."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "And magic doesn't work here, not even my whip!" She waved a key around as if to prove a point. "I think something, or someone, is stopping our magic."

I stared up, wishing that I could fly and go look around. The foliage was so thick that it blocked all light and we couldn't even see the sky. We had been wandering the forest for who knows how long and hadn't found any sign of escaping. I had to hold on the Lucy's hand like a little girl in order not to get lost, as the forest was full of natural tripwires.

"Watch the log here," Lucy said, stepping onto a the decomposing bark of a fallen tree. I followed and crouched down like a cat on the top, enjoying the extra height.

Lucy had taken to leading the exertion because she felt she would have the best luck. I didn't know if I should believe her or not, but I had no better option.

"Let's stop her for now," said Lucy, plopping down next to me. "I'm really starting to get worried. If we can't get out of here soon...and we can't use magic, well, I don't know what we'll do. We were lucky enough to survive that fall." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry that I got you into this mess."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, I don't blame you." Lucy laughed.

"It seems that today is all apologies!" she said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You know," I said. "I think I need to sent a letter explaining everything to Fairy Tail. Just so they know I'm going to be traveling with you and don't think I'm dead again."

"Yeah." Lucy flopped back on the log with a sigh. Unfortunately she thought the log was bigger and fell back on the other side, legs flying up.

"Lucy!" I yelled, reaching for her. I didn't want to get separated. I grabbed her hand, but she was heavier than I expected, and she dragged me down.

Sitting like a cat is comfy, but not very stable. I felt my legs unfold from beneath me and I toppled forwards.

"Woah! Sorry!" I yelled landing on Lucy's stomach. She yelped and said something, but her words were drowned out as the ground gave way beneath us and we went tumbling, gripping on to each other for dear life, into farther darkness.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Natsu's POV

Lucy and Lisanna have been gone for two days now. Everyone's been out of their minds with worry for both of them. Levy just sits around crying all day or rambling bookworm nonsense. Gajeel has to comfort her, but I think he's sad about it too. He won't fight me either, actually he won't even talk to me. Grey seems kinda miserable too, he and Erza won't do any missions anymore. I think Erza took one on her own, though, because she disappeared this morning and hasn't come back. Mira and Elfman sit around bawling their heads off. I don't blame them. Their thought-to-be-dead sister came back and then promptly ran away again. And all because I kicked Lucy off the team...

I don't know why I did, but right now, I severely wished I hadn't. I really don't know why I did it. I just sort of felt desperate. I wanted everybody, Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, heck, even Grey to be on my team. I wanted all of them to fight beside me. But I felt like I couldn't have all of them. I don't know why, I just did. Lucy and Lisanna are about the same skill level, and I don't mean this in a bad way, at the weakest of our 'team'. So, one of them had to go. And, driven by the fact that she had just returned from the 'dead', I chose Lisanna over Lucy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why, why, why? I'm such an idiot. Lisanna was right, I should never replace a friend. I should never take something so precious for granted.

I covered my ears, as if to block out all the conflicting emotions in my heart. Now, they were both missing. I would go after them, but could I face the pain in their eyes, and the betrayal that I forced upon them?

"Natsu..." whimpered Happy, floating up on my shoulder. "What did you get rid of Lushi? Why, Natsu?" I gently picked my friend up and hugged him to my chest.

"I don't know Happy, I really don't know."

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Lisanna's POV

It was completely dark, but I could still feel things. I was holding on to Lucy with my arms around her and our legs tangled together. I was on top. (A/N: Think Lucy and Juvia from OVA 4) We were zooming extremely quickly down a narrow steep slope that was slightly damp. My hands hurt from rubbing against the smooth rock, or was it wood? We were going down head first, which could be very dangerous. I grimaced and closed my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the end for the second time today.

"What's happeninnnnggg?" Lucy wailed, but her voice was carried by the wind from our speed so could barly hear her.

"I thiinnnnk weee fee-ell into sooomthinng!" I managed to yell. "I'm sorry!"

"W-whyyyy do you-" I couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying, but I think it ended in, "Aries!"

Suddenly, the tunnel curved up and I saw a flash of blue before I hit the ground hard on my stomach and skidded a few feet. I heard a thump as Lucy landed next to me and the scratch-scratch of her keys as they slid. I stood up and groaned, rubbing my head where a bump was forming while Lucy chased after her keys.

"Where are we now?" I grumbled, then froze and stared. And believe me, it was worth staring at.

We were in an underground cave, but this was the most amazing cavern I had ever heard of or seen. It was about 100 yards in height and length from the part that we had come from. But that wasn't the amazing thing. The entire cave was filled to the brim with the most beautiful clear blue crystals I had ever seen. The gave of a light of there own and shimmered like the water in a tropical lagoon in the sun. It was amazing, no, beyond amazing. Stalagmites and stalactites arched up from the floor in graceful angles and small puddles of clear, shining water had formed at the bases. The crystal was slightly transparent, but impossible to see through. Whenever someone would mention beauty, I know I would think of this.

"Wow..." breathed Lucy, echoing my thoughts. "This is..."

"Amazing?" I offered. She nodded, her brown eyes wide and a mouth slightly agape. She held her keys to her chest was shivering slightly.

Lucy walked up to one of the stones and placed her hand on it.

"I wonder if these are lacrima," she said, still in awe. I frowned and walked up to her, placing my hand next to hers.

"Could be," I said. "I do feel a magic pulse."

"Perhaps they're what's been stopping our magic," suggested Lucy. I laughed.

"Wouldn't that be funny! This crystal is controlling our magic! It seems so harmless and pretty." 'Pretty' was an understatement.

Lucy laughed too. "I wonder."

I noticed a particular glitter in the corner of my vision and hopped over to it.

"Ooh, Lucy, come look at this!" I waved her over. It was pool of clear water with tiny pieces of the blue rock floating around. I could see my reflection and gazed at it, mesmerized by the lazy swirls.

"That's pretty," sighed Lucy. "Do you think we should take some of them?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, they belong to the cave. And you said so yourself, these could be lacrima. Who knows what they'd do." She nodded.

"You know, we should name this place." Lucy looked around at the glittering walls. "Maybe something that has to do with crystal."

"Yeah," I said. "They kinda look like trees, don't you think? The crystals on the bottom are the trunks and the tops are the leaves."

Lucy giggled. "And they remind you of that forest above."

"Forest of Crystal. Yes, that shall be its new name!" I clenched my fist into a firm ball. Lucy copied my movement, smiling.

"Hey, let's go explore some more!" She exclaimed. I stood up and ran after her.

The main cave that we had arrived in had lots of smaller tunnels leading off of it. We chose a random one and walked into it, our footsteps echoing off the walls.

"Wow, these passages are really neat," sighed Lucy. I hummed in agreement. The smaller tunnels had less stones and therefore were less bright, but had a deeper radiance than the main cave.

We walked in silence for a while, merely admiring the scenery.

Suddenly, I felt my foot squish into something and I yelped in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Lucy. I looked under my bare foot and my eyes widened in fear. Rotten flesh. And old bones. I screamed. Having lived in Edolas during times of war, I'd seen some pretty gruesome sights, but it was nothing compared to the horror of having a dead body of a member of your own species on your foot.

Lucy saw what was there and she too screamed. We both backed away slowly, than turned and ran, as fast as we could go, back to the main cave.

I skidded to a stop, panting with Lucy at my heels.

"That was very scary," gasped Lucy, fear shining brightly in her eyes. I nodded, still panting heavily.

"But, that must mean that people once came here, so there has to be a way out." I sat down by the pool and gazed at my reflection, letting the troubles begin to dissolve. It all felt better now. I could just stare and rest...

"What're you looking at?" I jumped at Lucy's voice sounding right behind me. I slipped forward from my perch.

"Woah!" said Lucy, reaching out to catch me, but accidentally pushing me instead.

'_That's the second time we've tripped over each other!'_ I thought, faintly annoyed. I opened my mouth to say something to Lucy, but I forgot that we were underwater and one of the rocks entered my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but it flowed to the back of my tongue.

I burst through the surface, coughing and massaging my throat. That damn rock was stuck and I was having a hard time breathing.

Lucy broke through the surface next to me, her look of pain and discomfort mirroring mine as she cliched her neck.

"Did you get one too?" she coughed.

"Yeah," I groaned back. Lucy seemed to try to take a deep breath and then she swallowed, a lump that was the rock moving down her neck.

"You do the same," she instructed me. I nodded weakly and tried to relax myself. I took as deep a breath I could manage and forced myself to swallow. Pain laced through my neck and lower jaw, but I felt the rock slide down my neck and enter my system. I sighed in relief.

"I seriously hope these things aren't poisonous," said Lucy with a touch of humor. I grin sheepishly and try to swim back to the bank. But for some reason, I can't move my legs. It feels like I was stuck in maple syrup. Meanwhile, the Forest of Crystal was getting farther and farther away, almost like something was pushing us.

"Um, Lucy," I said hesitantly. She noticed and gulped.

"Repeat, huh?" She grabbed hold of me and I did the same. The world dipped and we were sent spinning into darkness. Except this time with water.

Sometime later, I felt the rough water make way to sand, and I slowly sat up. I'm on beach. There's a lot of salt in my eyes, so I couldn't really see well, but I could make out the shape and blond hair of Lucy. She slowly sat up and blinked.

"Lisanna?" I nodded.

"I'm here." My vision began to clear of salt and I could see that we were on a short, sandy beach at nighttime. The half moon is high in the sky and little golden stars twinkled brightly.

"Were we really in the forest that long?" I asked. Lucy stared up in the sky.

"I guess so," she said softly, the moon turning her hair silver. "But I wonder where we are now?"

I giggled to myself. "We keep getting thrown all over the place and avoid death like a sword!"

Lucy snickered. "That's true."

"Hey, who's down there?" yelled a stern voice. A light shined down from the top of the rocks and I could make out a few figures. I covered my eyes with my hand and grinned. Maybe these people could help us.

* * *

**So, yeah. I want to make this really long. It's like, my goal in life to write a long story. Did you know that 'lacrima' means 'tears' in Latin? Random fact of the day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twilight Sparkle

**Yes, I am a My Little Pony fan. Deal with it.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 3: Twilight Sparkle

Lucy's POV

"Hey, who's down there?" yelled a masculine voice. A light shined down from the top of the rocks and I could make out a few figures. I shaded my eyes with my hand and grinned. Maybe these people could help us.

The light swiveled towards Lisanna, who was lying on the ground next to me, looking as soaked, cold, and bedraggled as I felt. Her white hair was limp and I saw some blood drip from a cut on her side. Immediately, I felt guilty. I shouldn't have dragged her into this mess.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia!' I called to the people on the slope. I took the chance to say my real name because if they thought I was someone important, they would be more likely to help us. "And her name is Lisanna Strauss! We were shipwrecked!"

"Likely story!" the guy on the slope called back. "There aren't any ships that come through here this time of year. You'd have to have floated a long way. But no matter, come up here and we'll help you." I looked at Lisanna and she shrugged.

"We have no better option or anywhere to run. Lets go." I nodded and hosted myself to my feet. Most of my clothes were in ruins, but there was still enough not to be embarrassing. Pain shot through my left leg and I saw that a cut rested there, bleeding steadily. I took a step forward and winced. Lisanna got up to and tottered forward, clutching the wound on her side.

We limped to the large rocks that littered the steep slope to higher ground. It would have been hard to see, but the people on the top shined their light down on us so we could tell where to put our hands.

I tried to climb, but the wound on my leg made it impossible to move, so I had to mostly use my hands to drag myself up. Gritting my teeth to keep from yelling in pain, I reached for the last stone. I hand appeared from the darkness and I took it gratefully.

"Here you go," said the voice from earlier, tugging my up to flat ground. I felt moss and grass beneath me and I lay down, panting heavily. Turning my head slightly I could see Lisanna being helped up in a similar manner by a girl with short multicolored hair.

Light flared up and a lantern was placed on the ground, a small electric flame burning in it. It reminded me painfully if Natsu.

Lisanna lay down next to me and we looked at our rescuers. The first was a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties with brown hair and dark eyes. The next was a girl about our age with short rainbow colored hair. The third was a little girl of maybe six who hid behind the brown haired man. She had curly blond hair and brown eyes that reminded me of myself when I was small. They looked down at us with a mix of worry and suspicion.

"My name is Connyr," said the brown-haired man. "And this is Starla." He placed his hand protectively on her head.

"I'm Rainbow Dash!" said the girl with the multicolored hair. "But everyone calls me Rainbow." She clenched her fist proudly.

"You said your names were Lucy and Lisanna, correct?" asked Connyr, brow furrowing. I nodded. He held out his hand. "Come with us."

"Thanks," I muttered as he pulled me up. I leaned on his shoulder while Rainbow helped Lisanna. Starla hid behind Connyr's leg, staring at me.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked as we slowly moved along a faint path away from the beach. Connyr was holding on to the lantern again casting dark shadows on everyone's faces. He didn't answer my question.

Instead he said, "Why are you here? Really? We haven't had travelers in over a year unless you count the cargo."

"Where is here, exactly?" I questioned. My head was starting to feel light from blood loss and I couldn't have stood on my own.

"We're taking you to our small town of Gyniside. It's very far away from everything and has about 3,000 people living there."

"Never heard of it," I mumbled.

Connyr narrowed his eyes at us. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to intrude on your hospitality," Lisanna said, panting. "We were on the train to Florence, but it was taken over by a dark guild. We managed to escape, but fell off a cliff into a forest. I still don't know how we survived. And the forest canceled our magic-"

"Magic?" said Connyr sharply.

"You're wizards? That's awesome, we are too!" exclaimed Rainbow, looking like she wanted to bounce up and down but couldn't due to Lisanna on her shoulder.

Starla suddenly shot forward and snatched my keys from their pouch.

"Hey, give those back," I complained weakly, reaching my hand out. She held them up to light and I swear her eyes got a few sizes bigger.

"These are gold keys," she whispered. "And you're a Celestial Wizard, like me."

"Oh, you're a Celestial Wizard too. That's wonderful, now can I please have my keys back?" I held out my hand, but dropped it as another wave of nausea overcame me.

"Starla, give Lucy back her keys," said Connyr gently. I felt the cool hilts slid back into my hands and I closed my fingers around them. Pain flashed through my thigh again and I coughed, feeling warm blood slosh past my lips. Connyr was saying something, but I didn't hear it as all went black.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

"Lucy!" Lisanna was calling me, but from where?

"Lucy!" she called again. I slowly open my eyes. Light flares on my eyes and I grimaced, squinting. Lisanna peered down closely at me, her blue eyes glittering.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I said, sitting up. I was in a bed in a room. I knew it was a hospital because the walls were white washed and the door had a glass pane.

"Thank goodness," breathed Lisanna. "You lost a lot of blood. Connyr had to carry you back here."

"Oh," I said, blushing a little.

Lisanna smiled. "This is actually a really nice place. The town is called Gyniside, it's pretty quiet but has a lot of interesting stuff. I've already taken a look around, you were out for two days."

"Two days!?" I gasped, my eyes bugging out. "What!?"

Lisanna nodded sadly. "Yeah, I was really worried. But the nurse said you'll be fine now."

Remembering the wound on her stomach, I felt guilty. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this mess. Are you okay? That location could be very deadly."

She placed a hand on her belly. "Oh, this? I'm fine. It wasn't that deep, more of a skin scraping really. You got the worst of it. Oh, the villagers said that we were in what they called the Forest of Lost Magic. Basically, it's an elliptical forest west of here that has a unique lacrima at two points. This creates a field that stops all magic because it is absorbed into the field before the user can cast the spell."

"Do you think-" I began, but Lisanna shook her head, guessing my question.

"No, I don't think the Forest of Beauty was the lacrima that was stopping our magic. According to my calculations, we were somewhere in the middle of the forest, but moved northwest out of the cave. This town is located on a peninsula directly west of the Forest of Lost Magic, so the only connections it has are from the water and the few safe paths through the forest."

"So basically we're stuck here until a boat comes along?" I asked. Lisanna nodded but quickly added, "It's not as bad as you think. The mayor of the town, Mercutio, has about 10,000 acres, owned by various farms and a smaller, unmagical forest. So, this is really the perfect place for you to train."

I frowned and contemplated the idea. Lisanna was right, this did sound like a nice place to be if I wanted to practice magic. The only thing I didn't like was that we would be so cut off from the outside world. I doubted that I would be able to get Sorcerer Weekly anymore.

"Is there a magic guild?" I asked Lisanna. She nodded happily.

"Yes, there is. It's pretty small, but nice." She grinned and clapped her hands together. "You remember Connyr, Rainbow, and Starla? There all part of the guild, it's called Twilight Sparkle. Even though we're really far away, they serve under Blue Pegasus so you might know some of the people that they keep contact with."

"Contact with?" I said, blinking. Lisanna smiled.

"The whole town has a lacrima system that's wired to Blue Pegasus, a few merchant guilds, and the mail station. So we can send letters easily! I already sent Fairy Tail a letter explaining what happened and they've replied. They're happy we're not dead and wish you good luck. Oh, and Levy demands that you write to her personally next time."

I smiled happily. "This is the perfect place! Are you all right with it?"

Lisanna nodded, albeit rather sadly. "Somehow, this just seems more right. Fairy Tail...Fairy Tail didn't give off the same vibes as when I was last there. And then Natsu abandoned one of his friends right before me, well, it all came crashing down. Nothing was the same. I think that...that is why I left, as well as to see you." She raised her pointer finger. "I want to get stronger too. I couldn't practice magic in Edolas, so I'll do it now!" I grinned.

"Then, welcome to my training team!" She laughed and I joined her.

"Do want to see the town?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure," I said, sliding my feet down. I was dressed in similar clothes that I had left in, a blue miniskirt and black tanktop, with Lisanna in black shorts and a grey-green t-shirt.

"Hey, where're my keys?" I grumbled, looking around.

"Oh, I have them here," Lisanna said, holding up the ring. "I decided to keep them here so Starla didn't try to take them. That girl is obsessed with magic!" I snickered, then stood up and stretched, yawning hugely.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, walking to the door. Lisanna got up from the stool she was sitting on and followed.

Outside was bright with sunshine that illuminated a street. It was large with shops and stalls set up at random intervals along the side. People of all sorts of sizes, ages, and even races milled about, buying stuff and talking to each other. The street had bright white cobblestone on it with smaller colored chips that made a beautiful dragon mosaic that stretched as far as I could see.

"Wow..." I breathed.

"I know, pretty amazing," Lisanna said, walking next to me and tugging on my hand. "This is called Dragon Street, I'm sure you can tell why. The villagers worked for years to create this mosaic, it goes for miles. I think it was supposed to be some sort of bonding activity so everyone get get out there and do something!" A big smile spread across my face and I charged forward, almost knocking Lisanna off her feet.

"Slow down!" she yelled, but I wanted to see it all. Dragon Street, as to Lisanna's word, was full of all sorts of interesting things. I spotted a few magic stalls and a store selling weird fruit. There was art hung up all over the place in a zillion different styles. I spotted what looked like a half-mermaid and even a few Exceeds. There was frog like the ones from the magic council displaying foreign instruments and a dog with a witch's hat stirring something in a huge pot.

"Neat, huh?" said Lisanna. "Apparently a lot of diverse magical creatures come here for retirement because no one cares what you look like as long as you're nice. Oh, there's Twilight Sparkle!" She dragged me over to a large house between a rocket facility and someone's yard sale. It looked a bit like Fairy Tail's original building before Phantom Lord hit, but more ornate.

Lisanna pushed open the door and walked inside. About twenty people were there, seated in chairs and on tables behind a bar where a black haired girl washing dishes. An old man sat in a rocking chair on top of one of the tables, talking in a warbling voice to a small group of teens and children.

"Hi, everyone!" called Lisanna, raising her hand.

"Lizzy!" cried Rainbow happily, hugging her. "You came back! Will you join Twilight Sparkle now?"

Then she noticed me and hugged me too, despite the fact that we hardly knew each other. "Lucy, you're alright! Will you join too?"

I blinked in surprise. "Join?"

Rainbow nodded happily.

"I don't know," I said uncertainly.

Rainbow shrugged, only looking slightly crestfallen. "Well, that's okay. I'll make you eventually." Wings sprouted from her back and she floated a few inches off the ground. Noticing my face, she laughed.

"I use Flight Magic! Pretty awesome, right?" She laughed again, looking immensely pleased with herself.

"Hi," said another girl, this one is also about the same age as Lisanna and I. "My name is Hannah. I'm a Rune Mage. Nice to meet you." She bowed so that her dull blond hair fell across her face.

"Nice to meet you too," I said, waving a little.

"Oh, yonder, oh, yonder! For thou art new, afresh, a flower budding among night. Welcome, welcome, to our humble guild!" the old man said loudly. (A/N: I know my old English sucked horribly, but don't judge, 'k? I tried.)

"Uhh," I said, unsure of how to react. Starla skipped up to me, eyes shining and Connyr following her.

"Hiya, Lucy!" she exclaimed happily. "Welcome!" I smiled at the six year old.

"It's nice to see you, too," I said back.

"Hey, will you show me your gold keys?" she asked hopefully. "I'm going to be a Celestial Mage too one day, a really good one!"

"Really?" I said excitedly. "I've never actually met anyone who's dreamed of being a Celestial wizard like me."

"Well now you have," Starla said proudly. Lisanna had gone off somewhere to talk and Rainbow was idly floating around the ceiling, listening to the old man sprouting nonsense.

"You have Aquarius, Taurus, Leo, Sagittarius, Cancer, Aries, Scorpio, and Gemini!" Starla said.

"You know all that from just looking at them?!" I said, eyebrows raised.

Starla nodded. "Yep! Daddy taught me." She held on to Connyr's arm. I looked at him. He shrugged.

"Sorry in advance if my daughter tries to take any of your keys. I gave her two silver gate keys last year and ever since then she been obsessed with magic and Celestial spirits. Her commission is admirable, thought." He smiled fondly and ruffled Starla's hair. I found myself thinking of my own relationship with my father, and how bad it had been until recently.

"Hey, Connyr?" I asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a piece of paper I could use?"

"Yeah, but why do you need it?"

"I want to write a letter."

"Okay." He handed me a sheet of paper and a pen. I nodded graciously and sat down at one of the tables to write.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I've been bedridden for the last few days, as I'm sure Lisanna's told you. I had a nasty scratch on my thigh, it still hurts a little. Are you guys doing okay without me? I've been handling fine by myself; fighting dark guilds, exploring mysterious forests, falling into caves. Of course, Lisanna's been there to help me. I owe her a lot._

_I still don't understand, Natsu, Erza, Grey, why it was so mandatory that I be off the team. Didn't we work well together? I'm sure that having Lisanna join without kicking me off would have been fine. Natsu, you especially. Weren't you the one who brought me to Fairy Tail and introduced me to everyone? I remember it like it was yesterday. Erza, I agree with you on the fact that I need to get stronger. So, I'll train for a while and then come back to show you my skill. Maybe I'll even be strong enough to fight you. Grey, I don't really get the impression that you were part of this. So, thank you._

_Levy, I miss you the most. It strange not having someone to talk bookworm with. Lisanna and I are thinking of joining a small guild in the town that we're staying at. They remind me a lot of you guys. I'm almost done with the next chapter, Virgo has it for safekeeping, since I lost most of my stuff in the train crash, you probably heard about it. Let's stay long distance pen pals._

_Anyways, stay safe and don't destroy anything to major,  
Lucy Heartfilia_

"Okay, I'm done," I said, licking and folding up the letter. Connyr, who had been looking curiously over my shoulder with Starla on his leg nodded.

"Sending letters already? So, you want me to mail it to that old guild of yours?"

"Yes please," I said, handing it to him. He limped off, Starla still attached to him.

"Lucy." I jumped and turned to look at Lisanna who had come up behind me. "Do you want to join Twilight Sparkle? We have to get a job to pay for rent and food and magic is probably the best investment."

I nodded. "What do mages do around here anyways?"

Lisanna frowned and scratched her hair. "I think they sort of do odd jobs around town that require their talent. Like for example, Rainbow can fly, so she could reach high stuff which could be very handy. And Old Yeller," She pointed to the old man in the chair. "He's the guild master, but knows tons of magic stories and fairy tales."

"We've got nowhere else to go, so why not?" I said and Lisanna smiled. We headed to the girl washing the dishes behind the counter.

"Hey, Islie, we've decided to join," Lisanna said.

"'Bought time," grumbled Islie. "Where do you what your guild stamp?" I looked at Lisanna, who shrugged.

"Umm, gold, my right shoulder," I said.

"Then I'll have blue, left shoulder," Lisanna said. Islie got out a stamp from under the bar, just like the one at Fairy Tail. She pressed it against my shoulder and the light flashed, just like the time at Fairy Tail. A gold star with five smaller stars around it appeared there. I admired the new mark while Islie did the same to Lisanna. When I looked at her, I noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on her thigh fade away into sparkles. My eyes widened. Lisanna must have known that would happen, and yet she gave it up for the second time.

"Hurrah for our new members!" yelled someone and we turned to see the whole guild of about 20 people looking at us, large smiles on their faces.

"Yeah!" everyone else responded. Me and Lisanna high-fived, saying, "Twilight Sparkle Mages!" and cheering with the rest of them.

* * *

**Yay, I did 3,000+ words. I've got nothing else to say except thank you to reviewers and I'll try to update everyday or two. **


	4. Chapter 4: Immortality

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm also really surprised that people liked the MLP stuff I put, I expected flames, so thank you. I added a little more just to please you guys and I'll put more references to other stuff in later. This chapter is a bit of a plot twist, I hope you like it.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 4: Immortality

Levy's POV

I sat at a table, idly reading a book and licking my spoon clean of vanilla ice cream. That seemed to be what everyone, including me, wanted nowadays, probably because it had been Lucy's favorite. They had disappeared about 3 days ago and everyone had been horrorstricken. The train Lucy was supposed to be in crashed, and they had been reported missing. It was assumed that Lisanna had been with her, since their disappearances were linked.

Then, we got a letter from Lisanna. It explained how they had fought off the dark guild and fallen into a small town. Lucy was injured, but would be okay and planned to stay there for a little while. You cannot imagine the relief that spread across Fairy Tail that day. I hadn't even noticed the tension, but everyone was happier. Mirajane and Elfman treasured the letter like it was a huge diamond or something. I felt sorry for them, their sister had just returned from the dead, only to be reported dead. We still hadn't got any direct mail from Lucy, she was probably still bedridden. Natsu paced like an agitated dog. Grey had Juvia, Erza had Mira, I had Gajeel, Wendy had Carla, Mira and Elfman had eachother but he didn't have anyone, unless you counted Happy. Lucy and Lisanna had been Natsu's closest friends.

We had sent a reply back to Lisanna, but for the life of studying, I could not figure out where that letter came from. Lisanna had hidden the location. I supposed that was the wisest chose, as in the state he was in now, Natsu would have done anything to get his friends back that he had so carelessly thrown away.

I sighed and closed the book I was reading, moving it aside and grabbing another. I had read about 30 books I the past three days, mostly because I didn't want to leave the guild hall encase some news on Lucy came. I missed my best friend, that simple. Lucy never really understood the influence she had the guild. They all looked up to her, because she was one of the few people who really bonded with Natsu. In that way, she was like a replacement for Lisanna. I would never think of her in that way, but she did help the hole in Natsu's heart. But she also made her own spot, which was why it hurt so much for Natsu when she left, despite the fact that it was his fault. Everybody trusted with their entire beings the girl that they had worked so hard to save from Phantom Lord, the girl that completed the strongest team, the girl that was more of a friend to everybody than Mirajane herself.

I narrowed my eyes and stared blankly at the page in my book. _Lucy..._

I jumped and nearly screamed as a green magic circle appeared over my head. A small envelope dropped out of it and floated to the ground. Seeing the name on it, I snatched it from the table and eagerly tore into it. Lucy had finally sent a letter! Unfolding the piece of golden paper, I started to read.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I've been bedridden for the last few days, as I'm sure Lisanna's told you. I had a nasty scratch on my thigh, it still hurts a little. Are you guys doing okay without me? I've been handling fine by myself; fighting dark guilds, exploring mysterious forests, falling into caves. Of course, Lisanna's been there to help me. I owe her a lot._

_I still don't understand, Natsu, Erza, Grey, why it was so mandatory that I be off the team. Didn't we work well together? I'm sure that having Lisanna join without kicking me off would have been fine. Natsu, you especially. Weren't you the one who brought me to Fairy Tail and introduced me to everyone? I remember it like it was yesterday. Erza, I agree with you on the fact that I need to get stronger. So, I'll train for a while and then come back to show you my skill. Maybe I'll even be strong enough to fight you. Grey, I don't really get the impression that you were part of this. So, thank you._

_Levy, I miss you the most. It strange not having someone to talk bookworm with. Lisanna and I are thinking of joining a small guild in the town that we're staying at. They remind me a lot of you guys. I'm almost done with the next chapter, Virgo has it for safekeeping, since I lost most of my stuff in the train crash, you probably heard about it. Let's stay long distance pen pals._

_Anyways, stay safe and don't destroy anything to major,  
Lucy Heartfilia_

I smiled happily. We could still be friends! That was such a relief. I was just about to pick up my pen and write a response, when I noticed something. There was a small symbol on the top right corner of the golden page. It was a purple, six-pointed star with five smaller stars surrounding it. I smiled again, but this time more evilly. A clue to Lucy's location! I considered giving the page to Team Natsu so they could see it, as it was addressed to all of Fairy Tail, but decided to make Natsu suffer a little longer. I would have to pay dearly later for not letting them see it right away.

A looked closer at the small symbol. Lucy had mentioned in her letter that she was considering joining a small local guild with Lisanna. This was most likely that guild's mark. Now all I had to do was find it. To the books!

After about 5 hours of searching through records of smaller guilds, I found what I was looking for. The page was near the end of the records, meaning it hadn't been up long. The six-pointed star belonged to a guild called Twilight Sparkle.

"It was created by Twilight Sparkle, telekinesis wizard, herself and the once famous Heavenly Body wizard, Celestia. The guild had very few members and never took on council-issued jobs. It is located in Gyniside," I read out loud. "Gyniside, Gyniside, never heard of it." But inside I was screaming with delight. I had something I could work with now!

Climbing up the ladder in Fairy Tail's library, I reached for the geography book series for Fiore. I almost fell off, but managed to get them relatively unharmed. Placing the books on the ground, I picked up the G-N volume and flipped to the index.

Sure enough, Gyniside was there, on page 115. I opened to that page and slowly began to read what was written.

"Gyniside is a peninsula civilization located west of the magic-canceling forest Abarwülé, also known as the Forest of Lost Magic. It is spread over about 10,000 acres and very difficult to reach as it is almost impossible to get through Abarwülé and the waters around the peninsula are only passible during a short time each year." **(A/N: Pronounced ah-bar-WOO-lay)** My face fell. Lucy had chosen her hideout very well. But, I still knew vaguely where she was, and that was something. I considered running to the guild and telling them the news, but there were wizard stronger than me out there, and they would definitely find a way to reach her. As much as I wanted to see her, I couldn't risk Lucy's hiding place. But, the thought was still comforting.

I lay down and stared at the ceiling, a wistful smile on my face. Lucy was okay. Probably.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Lucy's POV

I blinked a few times and watched as Hannah switched her gaze from one book to another, scribbled down some stuff, flipped a few pages, closed and opened a few books, multitasking a huge amount of projects. She reminded me so much of Levy.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Huh?" I muttered Hannah, glancing sideways at me through her blue wind reader's glasses. Yep, a lot like Levy.

"What are you doing?" I repeated.

"Oh, just some research on the history of Gyniside," she replied.

"Gyniside has a history?" I said, surprised. The quaint little town didn't strike me as having anything worth recording going on in it.

"Um-hmm." Hannah nodded, not looking up. I watched her work over her shoulder as she switched between books. One picture caught my eye. I snatched the book away before Hannah could close it. It had a picture of the blue stone that Lisanna and I had accidentally/on purposely swallowed.

"What's this?" I asked, dangling the book in her face. She jumped, then snatched it out of my hands and placed it flat on the table.

"My, my, you certainly find the interesting stuff," she said, taking off and folding up her reading glasses. "This is an immortality lacrima."

"Immortality lacrima?" I said, fear flashing through me like Laxus' lightning.

"Yes," said Hannah. "A long time ago, the people who lived here harvested it. It was one of a few reasons why it was worth risking the Abarwülé."

"Abarwülé?" I said, confused.

"You know it as the Forest of Lost Magic," said Hannah. "It was quite back in the day."

"So, ummm, what happens if you eat one?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer.

Hannah frowned at me. "You've never heard of this before? That's how you become immortal, of course! Though, I can't imagine eating a rock."

"You have no idea," I whispered, rubbing my throat. It still hurt sometimes when I ate. Then I added louder, "So, you couldn't die?"

Hannah lightly tapped her lip with a finger. "Not exactly. The swallower stops aging physically when the reach about eighteen or stay the same if they're older. However, they can be killed." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Those lacrima disappeared from history about 400 years ago. Nobody really knows what happened to them, but all searching has been stopped."

"Hey guys," Lisanna said, coming up. I glanced nervously at her, remembering that she swallowed one too. I picked up the book with the diagram in it and held it to my chest.

"Do you mind if I barrow this for a little while?" I asked Hannah. She shrugged.

"Sure, it's not mine. Now, go away, please, I really need to finish this before 11:00 or my readers will be disappointed." She waved her hand at me.

I turned to Lisanna. "I have something really important to tell you." She looked confused, but nodded and followed me.

Lisanna and I had rented a small apartment together in the suburbs of town. It was small but and two beds and all the necessary living stuff. The beds were one on top of the other, bunk beds, which we thought was hilarious. I had set up a bunch of beanbags that I got at the Dragon Market to sit on. They were really comfortable.

I sat in my favorite, a pink one with the Twilight Sparkle symbol embroidered on it. Lisanna sat on a green one next to me. She liked to sew and had covered the surface with designs and pictures over the past few days.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she questioned me, cocking her head.

I sighed and held up the book. "Do you remember those rocks we swallowed?"

Her hand went unconsciously to her neck. "Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't encountered any intestinal problems."

I hummed softly in agreement and opened the book to the page on immortality lacrima. "Look here."

She leaned over and her eyes widened. "This is..." Lisanna murmured.

"I know. We ate a magical lacrima that will give us everlasting life 'less we're killed and we'll probably outlive everybody else that we know and love and can't do a thing about it," I deadpanned.

"That about sums it up," said Lisanna, taking in a long breath through her teeth.

I saw the said look in her eyes and I whimpered, giving her a hug. "I'm sorry. So many people want to live forever, but when it actually happens, it's not as awesome as you might think. Everything starts to feel unreal, and you realize how previous life really is."

Lisanna smiled softly. "You're right."

Suddenly, she kneeled over, gasping in pain.

"Lisanna!" I said, worried, reaching my hands out to her. She groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are you okay?" I said nervously. She started coughing, a horrible, hacking cough.

"I don't-" she started, but rolled over in pain again. She clutched her neck and I thought she was going to throw up, but instead she coughed up a spray of blood. I fumbled with my keys, trying to think if something that would help.

"Open, Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" I called, pointing their key towards Lisanna on the floor. The two little figures appeared.

"Gemi!"

"Mini!"

"Transform into Wendy and make her sleep!" I said urgently. They obliged and the little blue-haired girl appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay, now use Wendy's healing magic to make her sleep." Gemini obliged and Lisanna was curled on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. I reached out and stroked her hair.

"Glad that that's over," I sighed. "I wonder if it's an after effect of the stone." I looked down at my own stomach. "I hope it doesn't happen to me." Little did I know that the seizure would be the first of many.

* * *

I didn't plan to make this long, I swear I didn't, but I got carried away. The lacrima will be important later. Also, Abarwülé doesn't mean anything, I just like how it sounds.


	5. Chapter 5: Training and Natsu's Misery

**Thank you, everyone who read my story. I really hope it's good enough. Also this is NOT a yuri fanfic. Pairings, if any, are undecided. BTW, this is full of bad puns. You have been warned.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 5: Training and Natsu's Misery

1 Year Timeskip

_Normal POV_

"Full-Body Takeover: Animal Soul!"

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at each other and then back to the two youngest guild members, seven-year olds Haru and Starla, acting out their magic.

"Uh, I don't think-" started Lucy, but the children ignored her. Instead they ran around yelling, "Ya! Pow! Bang! Smash!"

"Ehhhh," sighed Lucy and Lisanna face palmed. "You know, there surprisingly accurate. That's pretty much how we train." Lisanna looked at her incredguassly.

"Seriously?" she grumbled. Lucy leaned against her shoulder and smirked. Their appearances hadn't changed at all due to the lacrima.

Lisanna sighed. "Let's go take a job."

Rainbow floated over, her blue Aera wings flapping. "I heard you say something about a job, and I found a good one. Do you want to go with me?" Lucy plucked the job request from Rainbow's hands and looked at it.

She groaned. "Not this again."

Lisanna pearled over her shoulder and sighed. "Joe, John, and Jack, seriously?"

"So, will you help?" asked Rainbow, her magenta eyes hopeful.

"Might as well," grumbled Lucy. "Someone's gotta do it." Farmer Joe, Farmer John, and Farmer Jack were notorious triplets who were always fighting over something. It could be anything from who got the most money from the last harvest to if they were actually related. Unfortunately, this meant they were always looking for someone to solve their problems and right the blames. Heck, they even sent for Sherlock Holmes once, not that he could have actually gotten there. By now just about everyone had gotten a go at this job. But still, it had to be done, or the farmer triplets would keep fighting. At least solving their problems provided a week or two of peace at most.

"All right, let's go!" cheered Rainbow, pumping her fist in the air. She was very optimistic about everything.

"So what's the problem this time?" muttered Lisanna, taking the paper from Lucy. They had developed pessimistic attitudes to counter Rainbow when the three were together. "A stolen necklace they got to share from their mother was stolen again and they suspect each other." She sighed again. "Of course."

Rainbow flew to the door and said, "Nice, huh? Let's go, come on, hurry up!"

Lisanna and Lucy looked at each other, groaned, and preceded to follow Rainbow out of the door, hand in hand.

It was early spring but a cold front had come from the west so there was a light snowfall. The cool flakes dusted the already white ground and made breath clouds form. Lucy and Lisanna were dressed in matching silver cloaks with black furry undersides. The sun was a barely visible ball of grey light and the streets were nearly deserted. Most of the people that sold things were probably preparing for the coming up Karnival Festival and the opening of the Forest. It was a rare event that only happened every 7 years or so, when the effects of the Abarwülé were cancelled for about mouth. That was usually when the immigrants wanting to live out their lives in a nonracial place would come. The village loved this, but Lucy and Lisanna dreaded it.

Why? Because that would be when they would be most exposed. They had been fine and sheltered for the last year but this would be when it was easiest to get to Gyniside. And Lucy didn't put it past Levy to know her location by now. They had continued to exchange letters like always, but lately they had seemed sort of...off.

'Actually, now that it think about it," mused Lisanna to herself. 'They've been that way for a really long time now. We've just been to caught up to notice.' Lucy saw her look and frowned, guessing what she was thinking. Having lived together, ate together and done just about everything else together, Lucy and Lisanna were extremely close, practically twin sisters, and they knew everything about each other. Of course, there were always the keeping secrets, but they were smart girls, so the other one could usually just guess it and get it right.

The snow covered Lucy and Lisanna's noses and they both sneezed simultaneously. Rainbow snickered and turned around in midair to watch the pair. Rainbow never really seemed to get cold, she said it had to do with the fact that she used air magic, so she was "one with the sky". Nobody ever took her seriously, but it didn't stop their jealousy.

"How come you're not cold?" complained Lucy, huddling into her coat.

"'Cause I'm just that awesome," boasted Rainbow. Lucy glared at her reproachfully.

"Oh really?" she muttered under her breath. "Than why is it that we can kick your butt easily?" Rainbow heard her and shot Lucy a angry glare. Actually, Lucy and Lisanna could beat any anyone is the guild with relative ease, they were obviously the strongest. However, this did not really mean much.

Twilight Sparkle worked more on a basis of talents. If you could do something in specific, than you could be chosen for certain jobs. Hannah knew a lot form her books, so she would be called if someone needed to know something. Islie could uses telekinesis, so she would be called for moving stuff. Rainbow could fly, so she would often go to get things from high places.

The group continued on, and started walking to Farmer Joe, Farmer John, and Farmer Jack's places. It was over an hours walk, but that was okay, since most of the Twilight Sparkle wizards were used to walking long distances to get to their clients houses. Many people farmed or lived off the land around here.

When they arrived at the house, Joe, John, and Jack were already waiting for them.

"He did it!" wailed Joe, pointing at John

"No, he did it!" complained John, pointing at Jack.

"Did not, he did it!" wined Jack, pointing at Joe. Lisanna sighed and Lucy rolled her eyes. It was pretty easy to tell them apart, because they all had different hair colors. Joe was snow(white) John was blond, and Jack was black.

Lucy walked up and bopped each on the head.

"Sit down, stop arguing, and be quiet," she snapped. "Rainbow, Lisanna, and I will go find your necklace, and then we'll know how took it." She turned to her companions. "Ready?" They nodded.

"Full-body Takeover: Animal Soul!" Lisanna transformed into what looked like a small kitten. It was actually called a Catna and a relative of cats. They looked like kittens or small cats, but they were wicked fast and had sharp, retractible spicks in their tails.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! Open, Gate of the Compass! Pyxis!" Lucy said, holding the to keys between her fingers. "Now guys, I want you to work together to find that necklace."

"Yes, Princess. Will you punish me, Princess?" said Virgo, bowing.

"No, just do your job," groaned Lucy. Virgo picked Pyxis, who spun around, before diving into the ground.

"Don't mess up the farmers' dirt! It's important!" Lucy yelled after her.

"I'll go look from the air," said Rainbow, putting on her Hawks' Eye glasses. Lucy nodded.

"Then I'll go look inside normally," she said.

The three farmers' houses were connected with their backs to each other and the land split equally three ways. Of course, they always fought over wether or not it was equal, but it was important, because, much to their dislike, there were many things that they had inherited together from there poor mother.

Lucy had barely entered the house when Lisanna called out, "Found it!"

"Already?" Lucy called back. Lisanna stepped out from the barn in her human form with a golden necklace cascading through her fingers. Rainbow landed next to her.

Lisanna nodded. "It was just under some hay. Probably got caught up in something and dragged there."

"Mine!" wailed all three triplets.

"Catch!" yelled Lisanna, tossing the necklace up into the air. Rainbow Dash shot off, hands outstretched, and snatched it.

"No!" wined the triplets, crying like babies. The started chasing Rainbow like a cat chasing a mouse. Lucy face palmed.

"Just put it back, okay Rainbow? And you," she directed Joe, John, and Jack. "Stop fighting over everything for once and act like loving brothers." They glared at her.

"Oh yeah, our money," Rainbow said, coming to hover by Lisanna's shoulder. They glared at her too, then unwillingly handed over 2,000 jewels to each. Immediately they started arguing about how much each person should give.

"Let's just go," muttered Rainbow with her hand hiding her mouth. Lucy and Lisanna nodded. Virgo, still carrying Pyxis, came back.

"I have failed to find the necklace. Will you punish me?" asked Virgo.

"No," said Lucy. "You did very well. Close, Gate of the Maiden. Close, Gate of the Compass." She sliced the two keys through the air. Lucy had gotten a lot better at opening more than one gate at a time. She actually keep open 3 of her strongest spirits gates' open for about half an hour by now, which was a huge improvement. Lisanna and Lucy had also done something unexpected, they had taken on students.

Lucy had been training Starla for about half a year to get better at using her keys. They had a lesson every other day for about 3 hours in which Lucy showed Starla how to increase her magical power and to chain gates. Starla now had five silver gate keys, two of which were helpful tools, one was a Canis Minor, and two of which were weapons. Starla and Lucy both had Celestial Swords, curtasy of Virgo, long rapiers that explained on magical power and could blast light. Starla had also learned a little bit of light magic from her father, Connyr, who was also a light Mage.

Lisanna had taken on Haru, Starla's "boy" friend, as her student. Haru loved all the interesting animals in Gyniside, so he wanted to learn takeover magic to be able to bond with them. So far he was able to change his limbs into those of a tiger, fish, and Pikachu, a small yellow mouse creature that could shoot sparks of electricity.

"So," said Rainbow, interrupting their thoughts. "Are you guys going to participate in the Fesitval?"

"The Festival?" asked Lucy and Lisanna, looking at each other. "What about it?"

"Well," began Rainbow. "As you probably know, the Karnival Festival is when the Forest of Lost Magic opens up for a month every 7 years. It's a really exiting occasion, so the local groups often put on shows. Twilight Sparkle, being a magic guild, is automatically entered, so many of the mages team up. Since you guys are the strongest, it would be awesome if you did an act together. Everyone kinda expects you to."

Lucy and Lisanna frowned at each other.

"Ummm," began Lucy, scratching her chin slightly.

"We were planning on maybe taking advantage of the situation and visiting Fairy Tail," said Lisanna.

"Your old guild?" said Rainbow, surprised.

"Yeah," said Lucy, nodding. "I know we quit, but that was to get stronger. And now we've that, so we want to go back and prove to them that we're not just ant pretty face."

"We have friends and family there," added Lisanna. "It's not just people that hurt us."

"It's been a year and Lisanna's already 'died' once." Rainbow gave Lucy an odd look.

"Fairy Tail's in Magnolia, which is pretty far away, so we'll need the whole month," finished Lisanna.

Rainbow was quiet for a while and Lisanna and Lucy worried they had offended her, but then she said, "Okay, good luck. I wish you could be here to celebrate with us, but I understand how hard it is to be separated from your family."

"Thank you," said Lucy and Lisanna together. "We're only visiting, don't worry." Rainbow smiled uncharacteristically softly and landed to walk beside them.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Later that day, Lucy and Lisanna were at their shared apartment, sprawled across the beanbags and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you think we made the right chose?" Lisanna finally asked.

"About visiting Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, but it's been a long time. I want to see them again; Levy, Erza, Grey, Mira, Happy, even Natsu."

"Me too. A year is a long time. And as much as I resent what they did to you, they're still my family."

"Our hearts yearn for it."

"So, it's the right chose."

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Time...back?: 10 months

Natsu's POV

I squeezed Erza's and Grey's hands tighter as Fairy Tail formed a circle. Everyone held hands, fear, but with an underlying layer of hope, painted clear on their faces. Of course they were scared. We were all going to die.

Acnologia was huge, perhaps bigger even than Igneel. The black dragon of the apocalypse was trying to destroy Tenrou Island, and I was succeeding too. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and I had used every Dragon Slaying move we could could think of. Nothing worked. The beast just kept on coming, it had already flattened an entire forest.

So, we were all going to die now, together, holding hands. I didn't care so much about the fact that I was die, I'd been at death's doorsteps many times before. But this time I regretted it because I hadn't had a chance to apologize to Lucy and Lisanna and beg their forgiveness. But maybe it was better this way, they wouldn't have to live with me anymore.

Acnologia finished gathering ammo for it's attack. I closed my eyes wistfully and smiled. The light flashed above me and all was still.

Was I dead? No, I could still hear things, sort of. Screaming, then perfectly still. Nothing moved. I don't know how long I stayed that way, but when I woke, it was 7 years later and everything had changed.

* * *

**Yes, finished! Natsu is OOC, but I had to make him seem all depressed. Oh, and the story will return to Lucy and Lisanna's time next chapter. I listened to Dragonforce while writing this, it's a new addiction.**


	6. Chapter 6: Festival

**Er, I'm pretty unhappy with this chapter. It's pacing is really off and don't feel like I that the flow right. Er...**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 6: Festival

Lisanna's POV

"Wow," I breathed, gazing at the sight before me. Lucy nodded, her mouth slightly agape.

Festival was upon us and, believe me, it was amazing. Tiny lacrima lights were strung up all over the place and someone had smeared glow paint on the mosaic dragon, making it shine under people's feet. Everything had an old, cheerful atmosphere to it. All the shops were advertising their best wares and people were walking around in traditional clothes. There was a light snowfall and the rainbow colors made the frozen flakes shimmer and sparkle like the lacrima themselves.

The clothes that people wore on festival were a style once wildly worn in north west Fiore. The women had long flowing skirts and thick ribbons wrapped around there upper bodies in various styles and colors. The men had on similar clothes, except they had loose fitting pants instead of skirts.

However, the most important part of the celebration is a strand of beads that everyone wears around their waists. The beads have symbols of an old language that the people use to represent them the best they could. I have a bunny, a world, a small ring of people holding hands, a Fairy Tail symbol, and a swirl. I don't know what the swirl means, but the fortune teller who picks out everyones's bead told me to wear it. Apparently she's never wrong, so I did. Lucy has a matching one as well as a star, a small chain, a key, a Fairy Tail symbol, and a heart. Hers are nice and simple.

"Wow," I said again. Lucy laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed happily, dragging me toward the crowds and shops. I smiled and squeezed her hand. This would be fun!

We had decided to delay our visit a few days to enjoy a little of Festival. It was hard to resist.

"Oh, look!" said Lucy, pointing. I followed her finger. The Karnival Festival Commission had been working hard and had set up a stage for performers.

I noticed a sign that lots of people were crowded at. "Let's go over there! I bet it's something interesting."

Lucy nodded eagerly and we squeezed around and under the people.

"Oh, it's just the performance lineup," I said. "Do you want to watch anything?" No answer. "Lucy?"

"Help me!" wailed Lucy. I turned to see her lying flat on the ground with her shirt caught in the stones and someone accidentally stepping on a fold. I burst out laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh!" complained Lucy. "Help me up!"

I reached down and tugged the red fabric of her skirt away from the stone. Lucy tried to get up, but a man in blue was still stepping on it.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked, tapping his shoulder. He looked at me curiously. "Could you please get off of my friends dress?"

His eyes widened and he quickly moved his foot. "Ah, sorry!" Lucy climbed to her feet and I snickered loudly.

"Stop laughing!"wined Lucy, punching me lightly in the arm. I smiled at her.

"So, what was going on over there?" Lucy finally asked.

"That was the lineup sheet for performances," I said. "Is there anything that you particularly want to see?"

"It's going to happen in that stage over there?" Lucy questioned, pointing. I nodded.

"There's not really anything I want to see," mused Lucy. "Except for Rainbow's. She is performing?" I nodded again.

"Hey, guys!"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered.

Rainbow landed next to us, her Aera evaporating. "Are you gonna come see my awesomeness on the stage? It'll start in about half an hour."

"Of course," said Lucy. "Though, if your performance is in an half hour, then shouldn't you be there now?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I've got time. Speaking of which, the forest has been clear since yesterday. When're you gonna leave?"

Lucy and I looked at each other and then said together, "Tomorrow."

Rainbow nodded. "I could fly you've if you want."

I shook my head. "No, thanks. We've got a plan." Lucy and I grinned at each other.

Rainbow smiled. "Well, I'll probably have to be going. I wish I could have seen your performance." She jumped into the air and flew off.

"We didn't tell her that we are performing," Lucy snickered. We had decided to anyways because Lucy had a really good idea and it hadn't taken very long to prepare.

"Well, let's go look around," I said, gazing at the scenery.

It had been about 15 minutes that we had been walking about and we had already found a ton of interesting things. It may mot seem like long, but we are hard shoppers and can cover a lot of ground in that time. The Dragon Street market was always interesting, but the stuff they had now was amazing. Sparkly and shiny pendants, tools of a sorts, unless stuff, useful stuff, and lots of magic items. Despite the fact that Gyniside only had one magic guild, like lots of other towns, non-mages still used magic tools for daily things and lacrima were very popular.

"We need to get back to watch Rainbow," I said. Lucy nodded.

"Let's go."

By the time we got there the stage was already lit and some people were dancing around while music played in the background. It was quite pretty in the unusual blue light that made the dancers glow eerily to match their creepy music dance. Lucy and I swayed to the music and tried not to feel creeped out at the way the dancers bodies bent and twirled.

"Next up: Rainbow Dash!" the announcer thingy said.

"Yes! Go Rainbow!" I cheered and Lucy clapped excitedly.

~Que Dragon Force~

I frowned at her chose of song. Something about it reminded me of Natsu.

"EVERYBODY READY!?" screamed Rainbow, sliding dramatically onto stage. She had multicolored streamer attached to her wrists, ankles, hair and wings.

She shot up into the air and performed a flip. She started speeding around. Up, down, back, forth, 'round, up, spiral, land, tornado. Everyone watched in awe as Rainbow Dash swooped, ducked, and soared. The ribbons fluttered behind her and the blue light made her wings and blue vest look grey.

Everyone clapped and cheered along with the music. Lucy and I cheered the loudest we could.

"Go Rainbow Dash!"

"You're the best!"

"Who-hoo!"

Dragon Force ended and everyone clapped in appreciation, cheering even louder.

"Come," muttered Lucy, tugging on my arm. "We're second to next.

"Oh, yeah," I said quietly, and followed.

Back stage was empty except for a few other performers and Rainbow Dash.

"Hi guys, what're you doing here?" she asked when she noticed us.

"Oh, you know," I said, waving my hand vaguely. "Just visiting." Rainbow shrugged.

"'K, see you around," she said, before walking away.

Lucy and I sat down and waited for the group in front of us to finish. Rainbow had gathered quite a crowd, so there were a lot of people out there. Perfect.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, grinning. I nodded and grinned back. We ran out onto the field, Lucy with my whip out and running and her keys between her fingers, me in my half cat form.

"Hello everybody!" I called, waving my arms around. Lucy twirled her whip over her head like a ribbon.

~Que Sannin no Dragon Slayer~

Lucy spread her keys out and they glowed three little golden spots in the dark, as we had dimmed the lights for our performance.

I danced gracefully around Lucy as she swirled her whip. Lucy stuck out her hand and I grabbed the whip from it, running around Lucy with it trailing behind me. She sliced her glowing keys through the air and I tossed the whip in the air. Lucy caught it and charged after me and sliced her Fleuve d'étoiles at me. As planned, I caught the length and tore it from Lucy grasp, gripping the handle and sliced it at her.

Lucy grabbed the hilt of her Celestial Rapier and the blade expanded in a flash of black and gold light. The Fleuve d'étoiles was wrapped around it tightly. Lucy flicked it upwards and tossed me into the air. Instantly I transformed my arms into birds' wings and hovered above her. Lucy pointed her keys at me and made them glow a little brighter. Her rapier still had the whip wrapped around it, but she shrugged the glowing length off and it lay on the floor like a snake.

Instantly, I dived, grabbing the whip off the floor and changing back into normal me. Lucy tensed and we charged at each other, whip vs sword. We pushed and shoved at each other, neither getting the upper hand. Eventually, we were shoved backwards and fell on the floor about ten feet away. Slowly, dramatically, we stood up and bared our weapons in the air proudly. The music stopped and there was complete pause, before,

"Wow, that was amazing!"

"As expected from our strongest wizards."

"They're so hot.."

"Co-ol!"

Me and Lucy smiled at each other and stepped off the stage.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]]{}

Next Day

"You said you weren't performing!" wailed an indignant Rainbow, pulling at her hair.

I snickered. "We lied."

"Not fair," wined Rainbow. "You two were so good."

Lucy laughed. "We were better than you!"

"Hrph," said Rainbow turning her head. "I'm going to go round up some of the mages."

"Let's go help decorate," I said to Lucy, tugging at her arm. It was the second day of Festival and Twilight Sparkle was planning on hosting a huge get together for the guild members. It was late afternoon so hardly anyone was there right now because there were a lot of stuff going on in town. Lucy and I had stayed with Islie and old Yeller at the guild hall to clean up and prepare. When I say all four of us, I really mean just Lucy and me.

"Help us!" I complained to Islie.

"No," she snapped.

"Please?"

"I said no!"

I sighed. There was no arguing with Islie.

I turned to see Lucy struggling to hang a ribbon. Several of her spirits were helping too, including Loke. Loke was one of our few connections back to home. We always talked to him when we needed help or guidance. Sure, he was a playboy, but we still trusted him as a friend.

I transformed my arms into wings and my feet into talons before flying up and assisting Lucy with putting up the ribbon by tying it with my feet.

"There you are," I said.

"Thanks!" said Lucy.

"Dingle bats are coming, the dingle bats are coming, man the shopping carts!" old Yeller wailed. I looked at Lucy, brow furrowed, and she stared at me with a similar expression.

"Eh, whatever," we said. Everyone around here was used to Yeller sprouting nonsense. It usually had some hidden meaning, but nobody ever bothered to try and understand.

"White-black sky opposition!" cried Yeller. "Six years and return of dingle bats!"

"Huh, that was slightly more complicated than usual," grumbled Islie. "He's always going on about dingle bats around this time of year. Nobody knows why."

"Senile old man," whispered Lucy.

"Herro," said Starla happily, popping up behind Lucy with the ever faithful Connyr at her heals.

"Hi, Starla!" said Lucy, hugging the seven-year old.

"Lucy," asked Starla, looking pitiful. "Is it true you'll be leaving?"

"Only for a few days," assured Lucy.

"Yay!" cheered Starla. "Then we can train some more!" She pulled out her Celestial Rapier and the blade expanded. She swiped it at Lucy. Lucy pulled out her own sword and clashed it against Starla's. The two swords made a beautiful humming noise. They crossed blades for awhile while I continued decorating. A few more guild members arrived, looking tired. I felt sorry for them because I knew that many people had kept their friends up all night doing this and that. And now Twilight Sparkle was planning on having huge overnight party...

Oh well, they should probably get used to it, as there would be parties for the entire month. I was kinda glad we were leaving.

It was about an hour later and everyone was here. I had my hands on my hip proudly. Streamers hung form every corner and music was playing. People were dancing around and having fun. Twilight Sparkle's guild hall is in a bar style, like Fairy Tail only smaller.

"Hey, Lisanna!" barked Islie. "Go get some more red wine from the storage room!"

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, waving my hand vaguely.

"Now!" yelled Islie in my ear. For someone who was supposed to be a cute and nice barmaid like my sister, she sure was mean.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I said. The storage roomies an underground room beneath Twilight Sparkle that the wizards put all sorts of oddities and stuff their wives wouldn't let them keep. There was also a lot of dangerous stuff and unstable magic items.

The red wine was stored in a fish shaped rack in the corner. Since there were a lot of little kids most of the Twilight Sparkle inhabitants didn't drink, or they just got drunk on apple juice, which believe me, is really fun!

I gathered up some of the bottles in my arms and was about to turn around when I noticed something. There was a large mirror in the corner.

I blinked and stepped closer. It was very ornate with silver and gold patterns and clear smooth glass. I cold see my reflection in the mirror, white hair, blue eyes. Suddenly, the picture changed and I could see myself as a little girl with my flat cut hair. Behind me was who I could only assume was Lucy as a kid. She had straight blond hair and sad brown eyes.

I wasn't surprised by this because I had expected the mirror to be magical. There was an inscription under the mirror,so I leaned in to see what it said.

Place your hand here and you will see  
What your future ought to be  
You cannot change it  
It's set in stone  
But now you know what to expect and knowledge is power

There was an arrow pointing to a metal plate with lines scratched into the surface to form a hand.

'_It doesn't even rhyme!'_ I though indignantly. But I hesitantly placed my hand on the metal. It was cool and the lined fit my hand perfectly. Instantly there was a bright glow and an image appeared in the mirror. I backed up and cocked my head confusedly at it.

The picture was of Lucy and I standing back to back with our fingers intertwined. We hadn't charged except for the clothes we were wearing, but that didn't mean much. However, I noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on them. Did that mean we would join again? Lucy and I appeared to be in some sort of stadium, but I couldn't really tell because the picture shifted.

This time it was a pool of blood. Not just any blood, _our_ blood. I knew this because Lucy and mine blood is golden as a sign of our immortality. My eyes widened in fear. That was a lot of blood. Would this really happen? The picture changed again.

This time it appeared to be some sort of inverse land. The sky was blood red and the clouds black. The ground was purple with smudges of red. There were signs of a battle between two huge creatures and deep gouges in the ground. I shivered. The picture changed again.

This time it was Natsu. He was screaming, in pain, happiness, or excitement, I couldn't tell. He was surrounded by his fire, so I couldn't see much else. But it was nice to know I would see him again. This picture dissolved, only to be replaced.

This time it was a blue stone. Immortality lacrima! We were going to see them again? That was unexpected. But this could be really far in to the future, actually, all of it could be.

Natsu disappeared and was replaced my reflection again. I backed away from the mirror and quickly picked up the bottles. Was this really my future? That blood, that land, Natsu...

I turned and walked quickly to the steps leading back up. This was bad, really bad. Suddenly, a voice echoed through the room, or perhaps it was just in my head. _'You can't change anything, your future is set in stone.' _I froze, my eyes wide. Then, I turned tail and ran as fast as I could up the steps.

I skidded to a stop at the top to avoid crashing into anybody. I steadied my breathing, then closed and locked the doors behind me tightly. I leaned against, panting while taking a good look around.

Everyone was laughing and talking, they hadn't heard or seen a thing. Lucy was sitting nearby with Rainbow and Rainbow's sister Nyanan, a lover of anything cat related. She gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look kinda spooked."

"Perfectly fine!" I lied as cheerfully as I could.

"Really?" said Lucy sarcastically.

"Yep!" I said. But I knew that she knew that I was not perfectly fine. Lucy gave me a look that said, 'we'll talk about this later' before she returned to talking to Rainbow and Nyanan.

"Oi, Lisanna!" Islie. "Get your butt over here!" I sighed and walked to the bar, fear temporarily forgotten.

"Here you go," I said, handing her the bottles.

"What took you so long?" she sniffed.

"He-ey, Islie, more booze!" yelled someone drunkenly from down the bar.

"Coming!" she snapped. I sighed. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lucy looking at me.

"We're leaving soon," she said. I sighed sadly.

"I know it's sad and scary, but we'll only be there for a few days. It'll be fine. And during the journey you can tell me what scared you." I smiled. Leave it to Lucy to know everything I'm thinking.

"Yeah."

* * *

**So, some direct foreshadowing there. Can you make sense of the pictures and old Yeller's speech? Good luck! I keep getting there, their, and they're mixed up. So annoying.**

**German Karnival is coming up soon! I'm really exited. I was listening to Dragonforce although writing this. Oh, here's something not to do.**

**I was searching for Nalu pictures on google, but I accidentally clicked on 'k' instead of 'l' so google changed my search to 'naked'. *Shivers* n-not a g-good idea. Okay, so now that I've told you not to, you're all probably going to now.**


	7. Chapter 7: Go, Going, Gone

**I forget to do his; I don't own Fairy Tail. I mean, what would I do with it anyways? I'm not smart enough to run a show.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 7: Go, Going, Gone

Lucy's POV

"Everyone! Lucy and I are leaving now!" called Lisanna, waving her hands around. I could still tell that she was spooked about something, something she had seen in the basement. A ghost? No, I doubted that Lisanna would be scared by that, she'd probably say hi to it and have a conversation.

"No!" wailed Rainbow, tugging on her short hair. Lisanna took my hand and we walked out the guild and into the dim twilight. Some of the guild members we were closed to followed us out.

"I don't want you to leave!" choked Rainbow. "I wouldn't be the same!"

"Seriously, you guys are way over dramatic," said I. "We'll only be gone for a few days. We'll be back, you don't have to freak out."

Starla ran up and gave me a hug. "Come back soon! I'll keep practicing!"

"You do that," I said, smiling at the little girl. Haru ran up and hugged Lisanna.

"Good luck with your friends," Connyr said.

"And I want to read your story when this Levy girl is done with it," Hannah said to me, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Yes, yes," I said putting my hands up in surrender. I had continued writing with Lisanna to help me when I needed it. It was surprisingly helpful to discuss plots and character development with someone you knew wouldn't judge and be fair.

"Good riddance if you ask me," sniffed Islie, turning her head up snootily. But she gave both of us a hesitant smile and I knew that she would miss us as well.

Rainbow wailed again. "I don't want you to go!"

"Honestly..." sighed Lisanna, shaking her head. "You can fly with us to the border." I frowned. I wanted some alone time with Lisanna but she was obviously avoiding it.

"Yes!" cheered Rainbow.

"Alright, here goes!" said Lisanna. "Full body Take Over: Animal Soul: Griffin!" Lisanna's form glowed and pixelated. She transformed into a snow-white griffin about as large as a horse. **(A/N: I'm not really sure if Lisanna could actually do this because griffins might be considered beasts, but I've always thought of them as nice creatures.)**

"Ready?" she asked. Her voice was the same and sounded weird on the eagle headed creature. I nodded and carefully climbed onto her back. The white feathers were soft under my hands as I gripped them and her head arched in front of me. Tufts of feathers stuck out on the top giving Lisanna the impression of ears. I nodded nervously. We'd never done this before and I didn't really want to fall off.

"I won't drop you, you don't have to be scared." She sensed my uncertainty.

"You have no room to talk," I said back. Lisanna's face fell, I think.

"I'll tell you later," she said, looking nervous again.

Slowly, Lisanna's wings began to flap, kicking up a huge storm of wind. I tightened my hold on her feathers as we lurched higher in the sky. Rainbow's Aera expanded and she followed us up. We all circled at about 30 feet and waved down at the crowd before lifting higher.

Lisanna's pace began to even out and even though we were higher I felt less like falling off.

"So," said Rainbow, looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked. I mean, I like Rainbow and all, but I kinda wanted her to leave right now.

"Nothing," she sighed lowering her head. We flew on in silence.

"This is the border," Rainbow finally said. I peered over Lisanna's shoulder to see the edge of Abarwülé. I narrowed my eyes challengingly it. Would our magic be cancelled? Lisanna seemed to be thinking the same thing because she dropped a few feet and her wingbeats slowed.

We crossed. Nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Goodbye and good luck!" called Rainbow. I looked back to see her hovering on the other side, waving.

"Goodbye!" I called in return.

"Goodbye!" Lisanna echoed us. Rainbow turned and started flying in the other direction. Lisanna and I looked ahead and continued.

When we were a good distance away I said, "So..."

Lisanna cringed. She took a deep breath and told me everything she saw in the mirror. I was stunned by the end of it.

"Wow, not what I expected," I said. "Do you really thing it's that bad?"

Lisanna nodded. "There's no other explanation. That red sky, our blood, I wish I knew."

I sighed. "Let's...let's just forget about it for now. We have other things to concentrate on."

Lisanna took a deep breath than let it out. "Yes, you're right."

Suddenly, I gasped. "Look!" Ahead of us was a steep cliff of stone and on top of that, the train tracks.

"Isn't that were we fell off when we were fighting that dark guild?" Lisanna questioned.

"I think so," I answered. "If we follow the train tracks we should be able to get to a station in the north."

"Hey, I thought you said this line went all the way to Florence!" complained Lisanna.

I shook my head. "Only the train we were on."

"Ah, well, I'll track it." Lisanna swooped up to the cliff side and climbed above it so we would get a good view of the tracks. They were sleek and bright and glinted in the moonlight. I didn't see any trains so we turned left to go north. Since Lisanna's griffin form was bright white it would be easy for people to spot us.

"I feel like I am a train," joked Lisanna.

I smiled. "Oh, there's a town! Are you getting tired?"

Lisanna shook her head. "I'm fine. It's weird to see a place that isn't Gyniside or a farm."

"And there's the train station we have to stop at!" I said.

"Yeah!" Lisanna dived down.

"Hey, watch it!" I wailed, clinging onto her neck.

A little off the ground Lisanna changed back into a human and we both dropped, well, in my case, crashed, to the ground. Lisanna landed lightly and looked around with her hands on her hips.

"Well, what now? You're the Train Master."

"Train Master?" I grumbled, picking myself off the ground with my eyes still spinning. "Why me?" Lisanna giggled.

"Well..." I said, taking out a map. I stared at it for moment, uncomprehending.

"What does it say?" Lisanna asked.

"Umm, I don't know," I said, embarrassed.

"But you were the one who bought it!" complained Lisanna.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Oh now I get!"

"You do?"

I flipped it over. "It was upside down."

Lisanna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Let's see," I said. "We're going to take a regional train that will take us about an hour south. Then we'll get off at the station at Haarona, which is a pretty big city. From there we can take a speed train all the way to Magnolia!"

"Wow, you're better than I thought at planning!" Lisanna said, smiling.

"'Thought'?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "I really had to be when I was with Team Natsu. Natsu couldn't do it since he would just try to avoid anything with transport. Grey couldn't because he didn't have the patience and was also not all that much smarter than Natsu. Erza...Erza just sort of didn't get it. So the job was left to me." I placed my hands on my hips proudly than realized what I had said and I covered my mouth. But Lisanna was laughing.

"Oh man," she choked. "That was a really accurate, but really hilarious description of them!" I scratched my head, not getting the humor at all, but glad that I hadn't made Lisanna sad.

"Oh, when's our train coming?" Lisanna said.

I looked down at my watch. "It comes at the 30 minute mark every hour during the day and every second hour at night. So, in 10 minutes if I'm correct."

"'K," muttered Lisanna contently.

A footstep echoed behind us and I jumped. We turned to see a drunk man in his mid thirties wobbling towards us.

"Oh, look, it's a couple of chicks," he slurred, his words barely understandable. He walked forward and I could see the lust in his eyes. I mean, that is to be expected, we are both exceptionally beautiful.

Love wasn't really a big deal in Gyniside, so we didn't get very many perverts, but I guess this is merely an example that we had left the little town behind.

"So, should we deal with this guy?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure. But just knock him out." We looked at each other and instantly knew the battle plan. We charged.

Lisanna slipped behind the drunk and yelled, "Ya!" loudly. He jumped at the loud noise and I moved forward, punching him hard in then gut. He flew back a few feet only to have Lisanna kick him in the place no man ever wants to be kicked. He yowled like a cat and hopped forward. I bopped him hard on the head and he crumpled.

Lisanna and I looked down on him with expression of half pleasure half surprise on our faces.

"That was a nice warm up," I finally said, spreading my arms into the air and yawning widely.

Lisanna snickered with her hand over mouth. I smiled.

We stood quietly in the lamp looking out at the darkness beyond the tracks. It was pretty late but nether of us were bothered by that. We had gotten used to weird climates and bearing through things. One of our neighbors had a huge tree in his backyard (it was over 300 feet) and he let us climb to and then sleep at the top once. It had taken nearly all the waking hours and then some because we weren't using any magic, but it had been totally worth it. The view was amazing. Maybe we'll go up there again some day.

"Is that the train?" Lisanna's voice tore me from my thoughts. Another bright light illuminated through the darkness.

"I think so," I responded. The train's brakes screeched loudly and it stopped at the platform. We approached it and looked up.

"Is this the right one?" Lisanna asked.

"I think so," I said. We could see inside at the few people resting or sleeping on the seats. They looked tired. We climbed through the open doors and settled in seats near the exit.

"Man, I'm having déjà vú," I said quietly.

Lisanna smiled softly. "Wake me when we get to the station." Then she was asleep on my shoulder.

The train ride was about an hour and I had to struggle not to fall asleep myself.

When the train finally stopped, we had to get on another one. I had timed it pretty well so the crossover was quick. Soon we were speeding to Magnolia.

It was dawn by the time we got there and stepped off the train.

"Huh, it doesn't really have the same feeling," commented Lisanna, looking around.

"I have to agree with you on that one," I said.

"Let's go!" said Lisanna, perking up. "I can't wait now that the moments here!" I charged after her and we ran, laughing, down the street.

"That was my old apartment!" I called as we shot past it.

"We'll visit it later!" Lisanna yelled, tugging on my wrist.

"Yeah!" We ran on. Speed was another factor that we had increased during our training so we could now at about 10 mph for long distances.

We ran straight to the Fairy Tail guild hall and skidded to a stop in front of it, dust spilling everywhere.

We were about to enter when Lisanna grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked.

"Look," she said, pointing to the guild hall. Except...it wasn't the guild hall. It looked like an ordinary bar.

"Umm, I don't think this is Fairy Tail," Lisanna said, her brow furrowing.

"What?" I exclaimed. "It has to be. I know this is the right place!"

Lisanna nodded. "I know too. But it don't think this is anymore."

"Maybe they moved?" I suggested.

"Let's go ask someone," Lisanna said. I nodded and followed calmly, but one question rang through our minds, _'Where is Fairy Tail?'_

"Hey, excuse me," I said to a old lady ambling past. "Can you tell us where Fairy Tail is?"

"Fairy Tail?" she warbled. "There right over there, silly. They would never leave!" She pointed to the not-Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Never mind," Lisanna sighed. "We'll ask someone else."

She tapped a young man about our age in the shoulder. "Could you please tell us how to get to Fairy Tail?"

He jumped and turned around. "Why do you want to go there?"

Lisanna and I looked at each other. "We used to be members."

"What are your names?" the man asked.

"Lucy and Lisanna, sir," I answered. "We came to visit our friends."

He blinked in surprise. "You're the ones who left last year!"

"You know of us?" asked Lisanna suspiciously.

The man looked down at his feet sadly. "Yeah, I used to be quite a fan."

"Used to?" wondered Lisanna out loud.

The guy gave us a sad look. "You'd better find out for yourselves. Fairy Tail has relocated to that hill over there." He pointed.

I frowned at Lisanna and we took off again, waving a vague, "Thanks!" He smiled wistfully at us.

We ran as fast as we could to the guild. After putting together what the guy at the not-Fairy Tail guild hall it was obvious something bad had happened.

"This is it," I muttered, looking at the farm style house with a lopsided "Fairy Tail" written across it. Gripping each others hands, we approached the hall slowly and touched the door. It felt strange and unnatural. This wasn't Fairy Tail.

Slowly, we pushed open the doors and looked inside. There were people there, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Jet, Droy, Kinana, Laki, Alzack, Bisca, and a few others.

"Lisanna?" gasped Macao.

"Lucy-née?" wondered Romeo.

"Umm, yeah?" I said like it was a question. "Where is everyone?"

"You came back!" wailed Romeo. "You're not dead!"

"Dead!?" Lisanna and I gasped together.

"We...we...we don't want have to break this to you," muttered Macao and everyone else looked away. "But the core members of Fairy Tail are gone. They were incinerated on Tenrou Island by the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia."

I took a few moments for the words to sink in. Lisanna broke down first.

"N-no, no, NO! I-it c-can't b-be possible. Mira-née, Elf-nii, gone! Natsu, Erza, Grey, no!" She collapsed to the floor, sobbing and crying.

I just stood straight and stared ahead. Natsu, Grey, Erza, Cana, Mira, Elfman, Wendy, gone? No, that couldn't be true. They were the strongest people I knew. They would never let some silly dragon get in their way. They had to be out there, somewhere. As if they could be killed by something do trivial! I laughed at the thought. I thought that I should cry, but I couldn't. It seemed so surreal. It simply couldn't happen.

"Those guys? They wouldn't die that easily." I snickered and everyone's eyes widened in fear and shock. Lisanna stood up and turned to me. For an instant I thought she would blame me for her family's deaths, but instead she just through her arms around me and sobbed.

"Lisanna..." I muttered. Then, something in my mind clicked. Just like that, I knew.

"Lisanna," I said urgently. "Remember the vision in the mirror? I showed Natsu, which means we'll get to see him again and nothing can stop that, it's fate. The people on Tenrou were all together, so if we see Natsu we see all of them!"

Lisanna's blubbering slowed and them stopped. "Really? You think?"

"Really," I said, trying to sound comforting.

"You're right," she said, wiping away tears. "We will see them again." She stared me in the eyes and I knew it was a promise.

"We have eternity," I added, linking pinkies with Lisanna.

I turned back to the remaining guild members. "I wouldn't be too worried. They'll be back, they always are. We're going to leave again, but we'll visit."

"Lucy, Lisanna!' called Droy. He was pretty chubby now. "Jet and I are sorry for forging Levy's letters when she went missing."

I smiled. "It's okay, I guessed as much. Goodbye!" And we left a guild behind for a third time.

"You know," said Lisanna, gazing up at the sky. "We may have not had any chose in becoming immortal, but it does have its benefits. I'll wait forever for my friends."

"Me too," I added. "We haven't changed at all in the past year, except for more hair, so I will wait for my friends too."

"You know, I'm not really sad anymore," hummed Lisanna thoughtfully. "Because they will return."

"How about we get stronger, really strong, while there gone?"

Lisanna nodded. "We need to have something to show for the time."

"Yep, so let's get started!"

* * *

**I'm sure if I like this chapter, it was a bit rushed at the end. Ah well, you get the point. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Repeat and Add Dragons

**Hi, everyone! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me. I also want to apologize for this update taking so long. I had a lot homework and we had to research stuff for 3 hours straight on iPads at school so I was kinda screened out. I'm really starting to hate Google. **

**But! All that aside, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 8: Repeat and Add Dragons

Lisanna's POV

"Come on, slowpoke!"

"No, Lucy, I don't want to go in there."

"It's perfectly fine! Stop being a scary cat! See?"

"Ehhh, still don't wanna. Remember last time we went into a dark forest?"

Lucy face-palmed and sighed. "It was only that forest that had magic canceling powers. Here, watch." She stepped over the forest line then turned around and came back out. "See? No magic problems. Come on, maybe they'll be some good animals for you to Takeover."

That was enough. "All right," I said grudgingly and followed Lucy into the forest.

It had been about a month since we had left Fairy Tail and Twilight Sparkle. We had traveled farther south for the heck of it and to look for somewhere better to train. Gyniside was quiet and wide, but none of the wizards there were very strong, so there was no way for us to prove improvement. We had sent a letter to Twilight Sparkle explaining what happened, but we couldn't go back to say goodbye. Unlike Fairy Tail, they would never ever let us go. Starla would cling on to Lucy's leg, Connyr would blind us with his light magic, old Yeller would make us go deaf with all his blabbering, and worst of all Rainbow and Hannah would pin us against a wall with duck tape until we promised never to leave. I shivered at the thought. But, I still remember the letter we wrote. Lucy and I poured over it for hours.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I know we said we would come back in a few days, but we can't. Before you get mad and come after us, please listen to what we have to say._

_Fairy Tail, our old guild, is gone, they were killed on an island. However, we have reason to believe that they are still alive. So, we are going to train for a few years and get really, really strong. You might think that we're already powerful and could get strong in Gyniside but you guys just don't understand how wide the world really is. We need to be free and learn everything there is to know. We wish we could have come back to say a proper goodbye, but it's to far since we're going south and we doubt that you would let us go. Thank you so much for all your hospitality and for welcoming us to Twilight Sparkle with open arms._

_Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss_

_P.S. Hannah, remember that book that Lucy borrowed from you at the beginning of our year. Well, we might have accidentally eaten the rock on the page._

I smiled at the memory.

"Hurry up, Lisanna!" called Lucy from in front of me.

"Coming!" I yelled back and shoved through the undergrowth towards Lucy's voice. She was standing in a large clearing with the wind blowing softly through her hair. The trees around her bloomed with pink and gold flowers and the grass was green under her feet.

"It's this place beautiful?" mused Lucy.

"Yeah," I agreed, coming to stand next to her.

"It makes you remember all the things we've been through."

"That I have to agree with."

Lucy suddenly frowned and pointed to an area up ahead. "What's that?"

I followed her finger. "It looks like some kind of cave."

"Let's go explore!" cheered Lucy. "It'll be like old times!" She waved for me to follow her as she ran towards it.

"Old times?" I questioned, running after Lucy.

The cave entrance was small, but we were able to fit inside and the tunnel lengthened to reveal...

"Immortality lacrima!?" Lucy and I said together, shock mirrored on our faces.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I mean...I don't even...how in the world is this possible!?"

"Well, come to think of it, you did mention seeing them again in that vision with the mirror," hummed Lucy with her hands in her chin.

"Yeah, but that was near the end, so I assumed that it would be a while," I said.

Lucy gazed around at the sparkly blue crystals. This cave was smaller than the other, but I could see that I widened out farther on. I tapped a lacrima experimentally.

"Well, it's not canceling our magic, that for sure," I said. I hit the lacrima a little harder to see if it would come off.

"Huh, look at this," Lucy's voice echoed back to me from farther along the tunnel.

"What is it?" I asked, coming to stand by her.

"Look." She pointed to a book lying on the ground.

"What is that doing here?" I thought out loud. Lucy reached down to pick it up and brush off the dust on the cover.

"It says, 'A Classic Book of Fairy Tales'. That's odd. What would a book like that be doing he-" Her sentence was cut off by the loud slithering of scales on stone.

"What was that?" I said, fear clear in my voice.

"A giant snake?" wailed Lucy, her own voice high.

The slithering got louder and a thin mist filled the cave.

"Why are you here, humans?" questioned a voice. Lucy and I went back to back and held hands.

"Who are you?" hissed Lucy.

"Don't challenge us," I growled, trying to sound brave.

The mist cleared and all bravery that had been in my was replaced by fear, pure fear. Dragons.

There were two of them and the circled us like the yin and yang. They were both about as big as a regional jet. One was black as night with golden speckles in its scales. I could see that the sails in its wings were golden too. The other was white with blue streaks. It had feathered wings with bright blue tips. The had long snake-like bodies and thin snouts. I could see long spikes on there backs, gold for the black and blue for the white.

"Dragons!" both us squealed. Our primary instinct was to run, but the dragons blocked our exit, as they had completely surrounded us with their snakelike bodies.

"Again, we ask; why are you here?" They spoke together as if they were one unit. Lucy and I glanced at each other. We both knew that there was no way we could get out of this, so better to play along.

"Um, hi. My name is Lucy," Lucy stated.

"And I'm Lisanna," I added.

"We didn't mean to intrude on your cave, we were just curious," Lucy said.

"Really?" asked one of the dragons, though it sounded amused. It was impossible to tell which was which since there lips didn't move, it was as if there voices echoed around the cave.

"Er, yes," Lucy said nervously. She flashed me a look that said, help me!

"Yes, it's true," I said. "We've seen these stones before and wanted to get another look at them."

"You're immortal?" said one of the dragons suspiciously.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly.

The two dragons stopped there circling and looked at each other before continuing.

"Um," Lucy said. "If all the dragons disappeared 8 years ago, they why are you still here?"

"How do you know of that?" asked the dragons.

"We had friends who were Dragon Slayers."

"Huh, I suppose that's why-"

"-You smell so weird."

Lucy and I jumped at how they finished each other's sentence. The dragons circled us tighter like a snake closing in on it's prey.

"Do you...do you know why the dragons disappeared?" I asked tentatively.

The dragons stopped pacing and looked at each other. "Classified information," they said together.

"Classified?" wondered Lucy. I felt more at ease as the dragons did not appear to want to hurt us.

"Yes, as much as we would like to-"

"-We cannot tell were and why they left."

"But if you ever see you Dragon Slayer friends again-"

"-Tell them that their parents miss them and are sorry."

I blinked and stared at the dragons in shock, the nodded. "Okay, I'll do that."

"So, umm, why are you guys still here?" questioned Lucy.

"Classified information," the two dragons repeated.

Lucy looked nervous. "You're not going to kill us?"

The dragons made a deep rumbling sound and for a moment I thought they were angry, but then I realized they were laughing.

"Why would we do that?" asked one of the dragons.

"You are of no threat to us," continued the other.

"But still..." muttered Lucy. "I just don't get it."

The dragons hummed softly. "We can't really say why we are here-"

"-but we assure you that we mean you no harm."

"What would be the point of attacking-"

"-humans anyways?"

"Say, what type-"

"-of magic do you to use?"

Lucy blinked. "Do you always talk like that?"

"Yes, now answer the question," the dragons demanded.

"I'm a Takeover Mage: Animal Soul," I said.

"And I'm a Celestial Wizard," Lucy said, raising her keys.

"Celestial?" one of the dragons said. "That's good."

"Lisanna, was it? Can you fly?" I jumped at being directly questioned, but said uncertainly, "Yes I can."

"Good," the dragons purred.

"Um, why is that good?" asked Lucy.

"We have two things to ask of you," began one of the dragons.

"To ask of us?" wondered Lucy.

"Firstly, do you promise-"

"-to never reveal us to anyone?"

"Sure," Lucy and I said.

"We had no intention of saying anything in the first place," I added.

"Good, then the second thing-

"-we would like to know is-"

"-if you would do the honors-"

"-of becoming our Dragon Slayers," they finished together. Dragon...slayers. Huh? Like...Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel? They would teach us Dragon magic? Us. Become. Dragon. Slayers.

"WHAT!?" Lucy and I screeched.

"Ears," grumbled the two dragons.

"Why in the world would you want us to become your Dragon Slayers? Ordinary girls like us!" I tugged at my hair in distress. This was quite the offer.

"Ears," the dragons muttered again. "And you said so yourselves, you've both eaten these stones, so therefore you're immortal and certainly not normal."

Lucy frowned. "Can we...can we talk about this alone for a bit?"

"Of course," said the dragons. They laid their heads down and stopped circling. The mist had mostly cleared, leaving us in the cave with glowing stones and two walls of scales on either side.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked me, her eyes filled with worry and hope.

"I don't know...should we trust these guys?" I frowned.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know either, but think of the possibilities!" She waved her hands around for emphasis. "Becoming Dragon Slayers, this is the kind of training we're looking for. Imagine how strong we could become!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Very true." I turned back to the dragons who had probably been listening to our whole conversation.

"We accept!" I called. "But, we want to know about you first."

The two dragons stood up and backed away, giving us clear escape. A challenge. I swear they were smirking. "Smart. We will introduce ourselves."

"My name is Zonith," said the black dragon with the golden speckles. "I am a Celestial Dragon, also called Night Sky Dragon."

"There's such thing as a Celestial Dragon?" cheered Lucy. "Cool!"

"Yes," said Zonith. "I will be training you."

"I am Caelum, the Sky Dragon," announced the white dragon with the blue streaks. "I shall train you, Lisanna."

I frowned as something in my mind clicked. "Wait...isn't Grandine the Sky Dragon?"

"You know her?" asked both dragons, shocked.

"Yeah," said Lucy. "She trained Wendy, right?"

"You know Wendy too?"

"How is she?"

Lucy and I looked at each other.

"She's fine as far as I know," I said.

"That's good," breathed Caelum. Well, it was hard to tell which was which, but I think it was Caelum.

"So, how do you know her?" I asked tentatively.

"Oh that's because-"

"Grandine is our birth mother-"

"-and Wendy is our sister."

"WHAT!?" Lucy and I wailed.

"Ears," grumbled both dragons.

"So, Mr. Caelum and Mr. Zonith," I began, but both dragons began laughing.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"We are female," both dragons said.

"Oh," hummed Lucy, tapping her chin. I blinked in surprise. It was hard to tell.

"Why are you training us to be Dragon Slayers?" I asked. It seemed like a never ending flow of questions.

"Classified information," growled Caelum and Zonith. Why was that classified?

"How long will this training take?" asked Lucy.

"However long it takes you to finish it," answered Caelum and Zonith. "Years, decades?"

I smiled. I guess we really were making something useful out of ourselves. "So, how do we start?"

"Physical combat," Zonith said immediately.

"You won't be able to use your magic if you can't hold you own in a fight of fists," added Caelum.

"Attack each other," ordered Zonith.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Lucy and I.

"Ears," grumbled Caelum and Zonith.

We faced each other. "Sorry, Lucy," I said.

"Same," she replied.

We charged.

* * *

**It was fun writing Caelum and Zonith. A little background on their names; Caelum means sky and Latin and Zonith is a mixture of zenith and zodiac. I'll leave most of their description as well as the fight at the end to you guys' imagination since I'm too lazy to bother. Next chapter will a 4 year time skip. Remember that Lucy and Lisanna don't really change throughout the story description wise. **

**Please read and review. I also wanted to ask you guys if you could think up a better title, since "My Most Special Friends" sucks. I had to listen to Future Retro by Animusic to keep me awake throughout writing this. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Punching Rocks

**Sorry this chapter's a bit late, I had homework and then I was procrastinating for hours. But I got it done, so here. **

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 9: Punching Rocks

Lucy's POV

We charged.

We both swung our fists at each other and they hit with a resounding _smash! _and a swirl of wind spinning from the force of the blow. Lisanna and I were completely equal in strength so it was like hitting a rock that was tying to hit you back.

I jumped away rubbing my hand and Lisanna did the same. We recomposed and charged again.

"Lucy Kick!" I yelled and swung my foot at Lisanna.

"Lisanna Kick!" she echoed swinging her own foot at me. Our feet met midair and I swear I could feel my bones bending.

We dropped our feet and lunged again, hands curled into fists. We rained blows down as hard as we could in each other in rapid succession. Lisanna's hand hit my cheek just as my own fist hit hers.

I rubbed the newly formed bruise as I slid back a few feet from the force.

"Let's add in some real skills, 'k?" Lisanna said, smirking proudly at me.

I grinned back and nodded. "Of course. No holding back, no magic."

She lunged at me and swung her hand forcefully at me head. I ducked under the blow and swiped me foot at hers in an attempt to knock her off her feet. Lisanna anticipated the blow and jumped, placing her hands in my head and preparing to vault over me. I saw through the move and put my hands on the blue floor swinging my legs up to try and hit her oncoming.

Lisanna saw the move and had to leap backwards to escape. I flipped over and crouched on the ground like a cat. Lisanna slashed at me as if she were some sort of animal with sharp claws. I countered her strike with one of my own and we both few backward, crashing unceremoniously to the ground.

I flipped onto my hands and skidded to my feet. We ran at each other and our fists met, matching blow for blow.

We fought for awhile without mercy and were completely even. Finally I slammed my fist into Lisanna's face just as she did the same to me. Be both fell comically backward and lay on the ground panting and sweating.

Then we both raised our right hand into the air and said, "Tie." That was final. We were even.

Caelum and Zonith looked at each other from their perches wound around the stalagmites. "They will do well."

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

_**~4 Years Timeskip~**__ *Remember that they look the same_

_Once upon a time, there was princess who hated being a princess. She despised everything about it, from the clothes, to the fancy food, to the frilly princes. So one day, she decided to run away. Unfortunately, that very same day a dragon flew across the princess' kingdom. When nobody could find her they automatically blamed the dragon and set out to kill it. When the princess found out about the knight's plight she immediately ran to the dragon's cave. Don't ask how she found it._

_When the princess got there everyone was already fighting. The dragon blasted fire everywhere and the knights jabbed at it with magic swords. The princess threw herself between the two parties and demanded that they stop. But the knights didn't recognize their princess so they stabbed her in the stomach for treason. Then they killed the dragon. Then they were killed for killing the princess. So they all died._

_The End_

Lisanna's POV

I blinked. I blinked again. "Is...is that what was supposed to happen?"

Lucy shrugged. "Dunno." She closed the book with her finger still on the page and looked at the title. It read, "How Fairy Tales Should Be". Lucy sighed and carelessly tossed the book behind us. We both shifted our weight and turned to look up at Caelum and Zonith's giant stack of knowledge.

Caelum and Zonith had a lot of books. I mean, a lot. They had over a million that were stacked precariously in a huge pile at the back of the cave. The care of these books had pretty much fallen to us over the past few years. We had attempted to clean up and make it more like a library, but we hadn't gotten very far.

We had, however, sorted through some and shifted them around accordingly. Basically, they books on the right were the storybooks and weird fiction that the two dragons collected. Left were ten training and helpful books and the ones in the middle were the special things that Lucy and I liked. Behind that was the mountain of useless junk that nobody could reach. Believe me, we tried.

There was one book on the top that we could see but not get. Caelum and Zonith referred to it as a legend since neither of them could remember what was contained in it. I remember them try to get it.

_Flashback:_

_I had just come in from destroying rocks with Lucy outside and I was going to find a guide book on Dragon Slaying techniques to read. What I saw shocked me._

_"Must...get...book!" Caelum was hanging from her tail and hind claws from the ceiling. Her claws were dug deep into the rock and her tail was wrapped tightly around a stalactite. She as reaching with both front claws for a book on the top of the pile._

_"What are you doing?" I asked. Caelum turned her head and looked at me._

_"I'm getting this book," she stated as if it were obvious._

_"Um, why?" I asked, cocking my head. She blinked._

_"Because it's at the top, so therefore I must retrieve it," she stated, again as if it were obvious._

_"What logic are you using?" I questioned._

_"It is mine and Zonith's, yet I cannot reach it so therefore I must retrieve what is mine." She stretched out her front claws again._

_"Can't you just use magic?"_

_"No, I would destroy it."_

_"So, where's Zonith?" The two dragons were never far from each other._

_"Oh, just down there," Caelum said, motioning with her paw. I followed it to see a scaly black tail poking out from under the bottom. "She's trying to get the book from the middle."_

_I rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving the dragons to their idiocy. I briefly wondered what possibility there was of that book being just another one of Caelum and Zonith's silly Fairy Tale books._

_Flashback End_

"You know," piped up Lucy. "I'm starting to get bored with all this." She waved at the pile.

"Bored?" I asked her, confused. What was she bored with?

"It's great and all that we're learning to be Dragon Slayers and I do want to continue but this is getting boring and I want to see how the world has changed on the last 4 years.

"Has it been 4 years?" I leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I guess our concept of time really has diminished."

Lucy nodded. "But still, I want to see it all. Do you think Fairy Tail has returned?"

I frowned. "Dunno. But that's just another reason to go for a visit."

I stood up and stretched. "Where are the dragons?"

Lucy lurched to her feet. "I think they went out hunting. They should be back any second now."

The familiar scraping of scales on stone greeted her words.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered, smiling.

We turned and walked up to our parents, hugging their noses happily.

"So, anything interesting happen?" asked Zonith. "Interesting" or "boring" was basically how they categorized everything.

Lucy shook her head. "No, but we wanted to ask you something."

"And that would be?" prompted Caelum.

"We would like to know if we could go visit a town or something to catch up on the outside world for a little while," I offered.

The dragons stared at us and then said, "Okay."

"Really?! We can go?" squealed Lucy.

"Yep." They nodded.

"All right!" I cheered.

"But on one condition," smirked Zonith.

"Condition?" we asked sweetly.

"Yes, I brought back a rock."

Lucy and I's eyes widened. "Who-hoo!" we yelled clapping our hands together.

After 4 years we had pretty much devastated the forest to ruin. Caelum and Zonith often brought us rock for us to practice our magic by destroying.

"It's a particularly big one," snickered Caelum.

"We can do it!" we both exclaimed.

"Okay," said Zonith. "Follow me."

She led us outside where a giant boulder sat.

"Solid marble," Caelum said tapping the side with her claw.

"Good luck," said Zonith and they backed away to watch.

The had cleared out the area from the cave for about a 50 mile radius which gave us a huge a arena to do whatever we liked. The forest was much larger than that so nobody really noticed and hardly anybody even came in here.

"Ready?" asked Lucy.

"Ready," I confirmed.

"Time to eat!" we both cheered. A whitish pinwheel of power appeared around my mouth as I absorbed it. A similar black one appeared around Lucy's. Being Air Elementalists Dragon Slayers we both ate air for increases in magical power. Lucy was a Night Sky, also called Celestial, Dragon Slayer and I was a Sky Dragon Slayer. I know that Wendy was also a Sky Dragon Slayer but I don't really mind having the same magic. Actually, I can't heal and neither can Lucy. Apparently it was a special talent that Grandine possessed and taught to Wendy.

Though we both eat air Lucy gets more of a boost from night air and me from day air. I know that gives me a slight advantage since we do most stuff doing the day but Lucy said she's cool with it.

When the air around us was so thin that a normal human couldn't breath we stopped.

Smiling at each other we puffed up our cheeks. I felt my magic power rise to the surface. Perfect.

I took and deep breath and, "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Our attacks blended in a roaring blazing cloud of power. It swirled black and white with streaks and sprinkles of blue and gold. The combined power hit the rock dead on. I could feel it bending under the weight and it began to crack. I kept pumping out magical power into the attack and I could tell Lucy was doing the same.

Finally we stopped. The marble had huge cracks sprawling all over it.

"Last move," said Lucy.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We charged the rock and prepared another attack.

I jumped into the air letting it lift me higher. "Iron Fist of the..."

Lucy did the same, black wind swirling around her feet. "Iron Fist of the..."

"SKY DRAGON!"

"CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Our attacks hit the rock and it exploded, shattering bits of stone everywhere. We lowered ourselves tot the ground and I picked up one of the shards.

"Nice," purred Caelum. "You may go."

"All right!" we cheered, high fiving. This was awesome. We could go visit our friends in other guilds and see the world again! To think of everything we missed, and who know? Maybe Fairy Tail will be back. Natsu, Grey, Erza, Mira-née, Elf-nii, Cana, Happy, Juvia, Gildarts, Master even people I'm not so aquatinted with; Wendy, Gajeel, Charle, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, all of them.

"Now, we want you to be back in 1 week-" started Caelum.

"-or we'll go get you ourselves," finished Zonith menacingly. I shivered at the idea of two full grown dragons smashing through towns in search of two little humans.

"Right, right," said Lucy, putting up her hands in surrender.

"I think the Magic Council is located somewhere near here," said Caelum.

"The Magic Council?!" both of us squeaked, hugging each other.

"Aren't they the leaders of magical power in your world?" asked Zonith.

"Yeah, well," I said, nervously scratching my head. "They don't really like Fairy Tail. They tended to destroy stuff."

"Oh," said Caelum and Zonith. "Well then, good luck!"

"We'll be dropping you off-"

"-at the city where the Magic Council is located!"

"Ehhhhhh!?" wailed Lucy and I.

"When did you decide this?" I complained.

"We figured that-"

"-you two would want to go-"

"-back to your world-"

"-so we made preparations." I sighed. Silly foreseeing dragons. I should have known.

Neither of us were the least bit fazed by their duo way of talking. We had pretty much gotten used to it and even did it ourselves sometimes.

"Climb onto our backs," commanded Caelum and Zonith.

"Okay," I muttered and scrabbled up the side of Caelums slippery scales.

She turned her head around and pearled at me. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Better than ever."

"Well then, let's go!"

The ground lurched and we shot up into the air. Both dragons were particularly good flyers and I was always fun to take a spin.

"Weee!" yelled Lucy and I saw her waving her hands in the air from Zonith's back. Feeling especially cheered by her movements I put my own hands up and laughed loudly.

"Weee!"

* * *

**I know this chapter was kinda boring and a lot of explaining and random battles, but most of it will be important later. I'll also add Sting and Rogue in the next chapter. Fairy Tail hasn't returned yet, it's only been 5/7 years.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sting and Rogue

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Apparently teachers think it's funny to give you two essays and then add a project on top of that. Actually, I don't really get a lot of homework, I'm just really lazy and love to procrastinate. I don't own Fairy Tail, the troll king does. (I'm still pissed about the Nashi thing)**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 10: Sting and Rogue

Lucy's POV

I tightened my hold on the spike in front of me as Zonith dropped a few feet and my stomach with it. **(A/N: I love it when airplanes drop or go over turbulence but I know some people hate it)**

"We'll let you off here near the edge of the forest. There you can catch a taxi to Carrus, the town nearby," Zonith said. I nodded. Lisanna nor I ever questioned Caelum and Zonith's inexplicable knowledge of the human world. We had a theory that they had spies, but it didn't really matter.

The dragons dropped again and I laughed. Lisanna grinned at me from Caelum's back.

"Exciting!" she called.

I laughed again. "You said it!"

The two dragons landed with a bump on the ground right near the forest.

I slipped down from Zonith's back and landed lightly on the ground with black air magic to steady me.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out this far?" asked Lisanna with her hand on Caelum's side.

"It'll be alright, too early in the morning," the white dragon reassured her.

"Yeah, let's go!" I screamed, letting my excitement get the better of me.

Zonith lowered her snout and nuzzled me. I staggered back and almost fell over. "Hey!"

"Good luck," she said.

"You two!" I called back.

"Let's run!" cheered Lisanna. I nodded and we took off.

We ran for about 3 hours and many miles, but that actually wasn't all that much to our standards. We could run for an entire day without stopping if forced to.

"So, I suppose this is Carrus," mused Lisanna, gazing up at the sight before us.

Carrus was bigger and more urban than Magnolia. Metal skyscrapers arched over our heads and we could already hear the city din from where we stood outside the gate.

"Who goes there?" someone called from the gates. Both of us jumped at the noise as neither of us had been paying attention. I didn't realize that this place was important enough. Actually no, people were streaming old fashionably through the gates.

"Can't you see us?" asked Lisanna.

"Well, yeah," said the guard, rolling his eyes. "But you guys are suspicious. And not be perverted, but pretty girls like you could get in a lot of trouble in a place like this."

I bared my fist. "Oh, don't worry, we can protect ourselves." I snickered.

We stepped forward and got a closer look at the guard. He was young, maybe 15 or 16 and his helmet was on sideways. But he stood up bravely. I had to admire that.

"Are you two mages?" he asked tentatively. We nodded. "Then you're here for the contest?"

"Contest?" wondered Lisanna, giving me a confused look. I shrugged.

"You haven't heard of it?" The guard seemed surprised. "But if your mages, then what's the point of being here? Shopping?"

"Could you explain this contest?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Sure." He nodded. "Every year for about 5 now Carrus has hosted a Wizard's Bowl. Wizards from all over Fiore come to compete. It's not a guild competition, so you can be loners, but you have to have a team of at least two. They can be assembled from different guilds. Those are only the rules for this years, they change all the time." He smiled. "Is that good?"

"Damn, Caelum, Zonith. You are both extremely clever. Very good." I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

Lisanna bowed to the guard. "Thank you very much!"

"It's fine!" he said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Oi, Peter, get your fat butt over here!" yelled one of the other guards.

"Good luck!" Peter said to us and hurried off. Lisanna watched him go.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" I waved to her and jogged to the gate.

"Coming!" she called back.

There appeared to be some kind of market going on in the main road. Shops were lit and stalls were set up all over the place.

"Oh, a bookstore!" I exclaimed, stopping and turning around to demand that we go. Lisanna was gazing around and not looking at all where she was going, so she crashed into my back and we went tumbling to the ground. Dust sprayed everywhere and I felt Lisanna's head hit my boobs.

"Sorry!" she wailed, scrambling off me. I sat up and rubbed my the back of my head where a bump was forming. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

I started to say something but another voice interrupted me. "Man, you girls are really clumsy. That was a brilliant fall."

I looked up still rubbing the back of my head to see a boy looking down at us. He had spiky blond and bluish eyes. He had his hands on his hips and ine eyebrow raised. Behind him was another boy with long black hair and a cloak. They both looked about 15 or 16, a few hears younger than our appearances. Two flying cats, Exceeds, I realized, floated next to them.

I stood up and glared at the boy. "For your information, we haven't been to a proper civilization for 4 years!"

"4 years?" He gave me twisted look. "What were you doing?"

Lisanna made a snuffling sound then hesitantly asked, "Hey, are you two Dragon Slayers?"

The blond boy's eyes widened. "How did you know that!? Did our reputation exceed us?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, we're Dragon Slayers too. I could smell it." Lisanna had always had a better nose than me, probably because of her Takeover magic.

"What!?" yelled the blond boy attracting the attention of some of the shoppers. Even the black haired boy who had been standing placidly by looked at us in amazement.

The blond boy shook his head vigorously and regained his tongue. "How!? Are you first or second generation?"

"Oh, we're fi-" Lisanna began but I put my hand over her mouth to cut her off.

"No, we're second generation, I'm Lucy the Celestial Dragon and this is Lisanna, the Sky Dragon," I said hurriedly. The blond boy looked slightly confused, but then seemed to consent.

I took my hand off Lisanna's mouth. She shot me an angry look. I shot her a look back that said,_ 'we can't them that we're first generation or they'll start to wonder why we're here recently after all the dragons disappeared 12 years ago!'_ Lisanna blinked to show she understood.

"Well then, my name is Sting, I'm the Holy Dragon and this is Rogue, the Shadow Dragon, we're third generation," the blond haired boy introduced. "And together we're the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth."

"My name is Lector," said the red exceed.

"Frosch is Frosch!" said the little pink exceed who for some reason was dressed in a green frog outfit.

Third Generation, huh? I guess we qualified to be third generation since we had dragon lacrima implanted in our bodies. Caelum and Zonith had forced us to eat them about a year into training so that we could learn faster and eat air easily. Not a happy memory. It involved a lot of screaming, wailing, and chains.

"Cool," said Lisanna, nodding. Then she snickered. "Maybe we should have that name. The Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail!" She waved her hands around in front of her, giggling. I laughed too.

"Wait, you two are from Fairy Tail?" demanded Sting.

"Nah, we just used to be," I said, showing them my blank right hand and Lisanna pulled up her skirt. Lisanna's mark had long since disappeared since she had officially decided to join Twilight Sparkle.

"Did you know Natsu-kun?" Sting asked, urgency in his voice.

"We did actually..." Lisanna said, looking at me sadly.

"Yeah, I used to be on his team." I narrowed my eyes. "Why?" This was not a friendly topic.

"Sting-kun and Rogue-kun used to idolize Natsu and Gajeel!" chirped Lector.

"Idolize them?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah," muttered Sting sheepishly. "They were older than us by seven years and they were so strong! It was our dream to fight them. But then they had to go and die." His hand clenched into a fist.

I felt the sudden urge to comfort them. Glancing at Lisanna, we both knew that we wanted to intrust them with this information.

"Hey, Sting, Rogue," Lisanna said. "They aren't dead, the Fairy Tail members. They'll return one day and then you can fight them."

Sting's head snapped up and be looked at us. "How do you know this?"

"We can't really say," I answered slowly. "But we know it for certain."

"Gajeel..." murmured Rogue. I looked at him in surprise. It was the first time he had spoken. He looked directly at us. "Thank you."

Sting blinked. "Yeah, I guess he's right. Thanks." He seemed rather shaken. Then he added, "Oh, since you're Dragon Slayers, why don't you sign up for the competition as a team?"

"We were already planning on it," Lisanna said.

"Awesome! I wanna fight you!" Sting clenched his fist.

"Oh, come on, you could never beat us," I laughed teasingly.

"Hey!" complained Sting. "Don't underestimate our power."

Rogue growled softly. "For once I actually want to fight someone."

"Seriously?" asked Sting, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, do either of you know where the sign up sheet for the Wizard Bowl is?" Lisanna asked, scratching her head and looking around.

"It's in the main magic center in town, we were just heading there now," Sting explained. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure thanks!" Lisanna and I said at exactly the same time.

The magic center was a huge shopping mall style building. It had large glass windows and heavy marble walls. There were seven levels, all surrounding a huge open space in the center.

"Look at this!" Lisanna said, running to edge. It was an arena with a sandy bottom and seats all around. The decks from the other levels slightly overlapped it providing a great view. Spotlight were already shinning on the arena, turning the sand colors.

"I guess this where the battles will happen," Sting said, peering over the edge. I took this chance to study him better. Sting and Rogue were as tall as us but obviously a few years younger. However, I knew that in those few years they would be the same age as us. This would be a perfect opportunity to study the theory I had.

As with coming immortal, time had less meaning. 4 years had passed and neither of us had really felt it. It didn't seem to matter. The world would change but we wouldn't go with it and that was okay. We understood that loved ones would die, or old age or disease and we couldn't do a thing about it. We knew. It was just us, me and Lisanna, just us above everyone else. In a few years, and that was nothing, these boys which were younger than us would be older, wiser, and they would keep going, just growing. It was life and we were excluded.

"Hey blondie, why are you staring at me?" I was snapped out of my thought by Sting's voice. Normally I would have blushed and looked away, but love didn't seem to matter. I felt...disconnected.

"Just thinking," I said to him, smiling. He frowned and shrugged.

"The registration is one the second floor," Rogue said pointing.

"Fro thinks that you will win this!" cheered the little frog Exceed.

"Thanks Frosch," said Rogue, smiling a little.

We walked up the marble stairs to the second floor.

Lisanna slipped. "Whoa!" she yelped. I flicked my fingers and a breath of black wind wrapped itself around her wrist and pulled her upright. "Thanks, Lucy," she said. I smiled and held her hand. Yes, we only had each other in this changing world from now on.

"This is it," Rogue said quietly, pointing at a room. We walked in.

"It's surprisingly empty," I said, looking around curiously.

"Heh," agreed Sting.

"Hello there," said a voice from the desk at the far side of the room. "Are you here to sign up for the Wizard Bowl?"

"Yep!" Sting and I said at the same time.

A stout lady with curled pink hair and chained glasses was seated behind the desk. "Very well then," she said. "Are you all together or two teams?"

"Two teams," Lisanna said.

"Come write you're full name, magic, guild if you're in one, and team name," the lady said lazily, waving her hand at two stacks of paper.

"Let's see," muttered Lisanna, picking on up and looking it over. "L-I-S-A-N-N-A S-T-R-A-U-S-S." She spelled her name. "Okay Lucy." She handed me the pen and paper. I looked at it. It had a list for the team members and a column next to it for magic and another for guild. There was line on the top for guild name. I scribbled my full name, Lucy Heartfilia, under Lisanna's.

"Heartfilia? Now where have I heard that before?" Sting had poked his head over my shoulder.

"Dunno, must be common," I lied. Rogue's eyes flashed and I knew her knew, but hopefully wouldn't say.

"Lucy, what should our yea, be called?" Lisanna tapped her chin. I shrugged.

"Let's call ourselves The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth," Sting said to Rogue who merely nodded.

"Of course!" Lisanna gasped, clapping her hands together. "We'll be the Twin Dragons of Twilight Sparkle!"

I blinked. "Okay, but you realize that kinda establishes us as Sting and Rogue's rivals?"

"Awesome!" snickered Sting. "We have rivals! But who's this Twilight Sparkle?"

"Oh, that's the guild we joined after we quit Fairy Tail briefly," I explained.

"I miss them," sighed Lisanna. "Especially Rainbow. I wonder how they're doing."

"They're probably fine!" I said in an attempt to cheerful. "But we have to wait another 2 years before we can visit."

"Well, if you're done with this heartwarming exchange, could you please get out of my office?" the stout lady asked, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, we'll go!" I said. "But I have to ask how many teams and how will the tournament be set up?"

She rolled her eyes again. "There are over a hundred teams competing. For the first round, half on it will take place tomorrow and the other half the day after that. Each team will chose one member to go on. Whoever wins will get to go on to the next round and so on. From round seven two people will team compete."

"Thanks!" Lisanna said, waving as we left.

We sat down on at a table munching on cookies on the fourth level.

"I can't wait to fight you guys," growled Sting. "Don't you dare lose."

I laughed lightly. "Of course not. You're going down."

"I don't think so," growled Sting.

"Hey, we're older and we can use two magics," I countered.**(A/N: Technically they're 23 years old by now but look 18) **

"You can use two magics?" asked Sting, blinking. I raised my Celestial keys and Lisanna changed her arm into that of a wolfs.

"Interesting," muttered Rogue. "You could use combo attacks."

"Yep!" I said happily, knowing we had this is the bag.

"Well, that's good and all, but we'd better get going," Sting said, standing up and stretching. "I can't wait to punch some guys."

"How about we meet here before the contest tomorrow?" Lisanna suggested.

"That sounds good," agreed Sting. "We have to be here pretty early anyways, so say, 6:30?"

"Fine," both of us said readily.

"Wow, you're actually willing to get up that early and you're girls?"

"Hey!" I complained. "You've been very nonsexist, so why start now? Our teachers made us get up early during training, so we're pretty much used to it."

Sting shrugged. "There are a lot of strong women in Sabertooth. We should go. Come on, Rogue, Lector, Frosch." The black haired boy stood up and walked after him with the cats floating not far behind.

When they were out so sight I turned back to Lisanna. "That was pretty cool, meeting other Dragon Slayers."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to facing them."

I clenched my fist. "We'll show them our real power that we've learned!"

"Come to think of it," Lisanna said. "We never did tell that we were actually first generation."

"Third," I corrected her. "We ate those lacrima, remember?"

Lisanna shivered. "Don't remind me."

I grimaced. "Same."

I stood up and put my hands on the table. "We should probably get going to and find a place to spend the night." I yawned. "And get some rest. It would be rather shameful if we didn't pass the first round after all this practice." Lisanna giggled and we padded towards the stairs.

* * *

**I just realized, Lucy and Lisanna need Exceeds. Any ideas? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they said a lot of kind things. You might also be wondering after this chapter whether this will be Sticy or Roli, but I'm still considering pairings. Thank you!**

**FrühingDragon**


	11. Chapter 11: Day One Was Very Easy

**Hey everyone, and thank you to the ton of people who reviewed the last chapter! Though, most of them were just opinions on whether it should be Sticy or Rolu. I already said; it's still undecided on what pairing to I'll take. And then when I stick Natsu back in the game, there'll be even more fuss. I'll set up a poll later or something so you guys don't jave to bombard me with opinions. A Guest also complained because I put MLP references in. I'm kinda proud of myself because I got my first flame, but still, I can do whatever I like. It's my story and I, plus some of my readers, like MLP. So, deal with it or ignore it and don't mess with the bronies. They can be pretty ferocious.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 11: Day One Was Very Easy

Lisanna's POV

"Wow, look at all of them!" I exclaimed, pointing. The magic shopping center place was chalk full of wizards. There was a least a hundred of them crowding the levels and sitting in the chairs.

"Yeah," agreed Lucy. "I didn't realize this was such an important event."

"We have a lot of rivals," I added. "I hope we can beat them all."

Lucy scoffed. "Are you kidding? We're Dragon Slayers and beyond that, we're strong wizards! We can take whatever comes at us."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and felt excitement bubble up inside of me. "We won't lose anymore, not to these mortals." Suddenly realizing what I had said I covered my mouth. But luckily Lucy hadn't noticed. She was too busy scanning the crowds.

"Do you think anyone we know is here?" she wondered.

I shrugged. "Let's go, I want to find Sting and Rogue."

"'K," muttered Lucy, trotting after me.

We walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. I actually saw someone slip, marble was not the smartest chose for stairs no matter how pretty it is.

We sat down at the same table that we had sat at yesterday with Sting and Rogue. I was surprised that it was free.

"They aren't here yet," complained Lucy, looking around.

"Well, of course they aren't, we're like 15 minuets early," I said, looking down at me watch.

"Tch," grumbled Lucy. She was never at her best this early in the morning and it was 6:15. "I thought we were here on vacation."

"We'd all that enthusiasm you had a moment ago go?" I asked.

"Down the stairs," muttered Lucy, jabbing her finger down and putting her head in her hand. "When we climbed up it."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was just being lazy. "I'll go look at the fight board."

Lucy shrugged. I walked away.

The fight board was a huge lacrima projection in the center of the arena. The listing for each team and battle. According to the pamphlet I had read least night everyone would get to fight once against randomly selected enemies and whoever won got to move onto the next level. It was pretty brutal because you only got one chance. I figured that they did this because there were so many competitors, over 200 teams, and they needed to filter them down.

I stared at the blue glowing board and tried to locate our teams name.

"Unnn," I growled softly to myself. "There!" Some of the other wizards gave me funny looks as a excitedly pointed to Lucy and I's team. We were paired to go against some mages from Excaliber. Our match was 15th. Not bad.

The round one match's were one on one so either Lucy or I would go one to fight whoever Excaliber picked. By the seventh round when most everybody weak had been filtered out it switched to double mode, two on two. That's when we wanted to fight Sting and Rogue.

I turned and walked back to Lucy.

"So, what'd you learn?" she asked me, face still in her hands.

"15th round, enemy: Excaliber, I'll go," I said in one breath.

"'K," murmured Lucy. And that was all we needed to know exactly what the other was thinking.

Suddenly, Lucy's head shot up and she frowned, looking at a group of mages by the rail.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"I swear...is that Jura?" she whispered. Jura? I know I had heard that name before. Hadn't Lucy mentioned him somewhere.

Lucy got up and called, "Jura! Hey, Jura, is that you?" She waved her hand around.

A tall bald man where a weird robe turned around and looked at her. He had is hands folded together. I stood up and followed Lucy.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? But how are you here?" He stared at her in shock. Two younger wizards watched from nearby. One had curly pinkish red hair and bluer eyes and the other has sticky white hair. He reminded me of Grey for some reason.

"That's me. We're participating in the contest." Lucy seemed to have woken up a but more.

"But didn't you die on that island?" Jura asked. "Are the others here?!"

Lucy flinched and I repressed a growl. "We quit Fairy Tail 5 years ago, we've been training ever since."

"You quit!?" gasped the white haired boy. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Why? During Oración Seis you didn't look like some one who ever leave that guild. If it was Grey I swear I'll..."

"Leave it be," Jura said. "I'm sure they had their reasons."

"Oh, that's right!" I piped up, memory clicking. "These are people you teamed up with for the Oración Seis mission!"

"Who are you?" Jura asked kindly.

"My name is Lisanna," I said. "I'm Lucy's partner." I held out my hand and we shook.

Lucy smiled. "Yes, partners." She held my hand.

"Well, I really didn't expect to see you here," Jura said. "Good luck in the Wizard's Bowl. Are with a guild?"

I shook my head. "No, currently we're loners-"

"But don't underestimate us. We've gotten stronger."

"I don't doubt that," Jura said. "I can sense powerful magic."

"Oi, Lucy, Lisanna! You weren't at the meeting place!"

We turned around to see Sting and Rogue loping towards us with their Exceeds floating by their shoulders.

"Hi, guys!" Lucy called, waving. Sting was yawning and looked tired and both Exceeds looked like they'd rather be asleep. Rogue was emotionless.

"I can't wait to fight you guys," Sting said. "Unfortunately, we're not paired for the first round and only those are happening today."

"Seriously?" Lucy grumbled. "I don't feel like waiting either, but this city is too crowded to have a fight."

"Who are you?" Sting asked Jura.

"My name is Jura," Jura answered.

Sting blinked for a moment then said,"Wait a minute...you're a Wizard Saint!" Jura nodded. "Cool!" cheered Sting. "You two know a lot of amazing people."

"We did a mission together a few years ago," explained Lucy. I idly shut out the noise as Lucy proceeded to tell Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch all about Oración Seis with Jura filling details.

"It's kinda strange," sighed the white haired boy. "I thought all of Fairy Tail was gone, but then one randomly shows up and a magic convention."

"Oh, they're not dead," I said carelessly.

"What!?" exclaimed the white-haired boy.

I nodded. "It'd difficult to explain, but Lucy and I are sure that we will see Fairy Tail again some day, so you can rest assured that they will return." The white haired boy was staring at me in shock.

"What's you're name?" I asked him, leaning against the railing.

"Lyon Vastia," he said. I nodded.

A low crackling echoed through the shopping mail turned stadium. "Hello and welcome everyone! The first day and rounds of the games will begin shortly. First twenty teams to fight please proceed to the first level were you will be lined up. Guests will be accepted inside soon, so please ready yourselves."

"That's our queue," chirped Lucy. "We're Battle 15! Let's go, Lisanna!"

"Remember I called first fight!" I yelled to Lucy as we ran to the stairs.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

The fights leading up to our we rather boring, in our standards. There wasn't that much action since most of the wizards were weak. The stadium had a closed roof which was rather annoying since it didn't let in any fresh air. There was a barrier around the arena so viewers couldn't get hurt but it also meant they didn't get to interact as much. All the colored lights gave it an unnatural feel.

"Next up we have Lisanna Strauss from The Twin Dragons of Twilight Sparkle vs Kyoya Acourma from Excaliber!" the announcer thingy said.

"Good luck!" called Lucy. I smiled at her and followed the helper leading me to the field.

A bright blue light flashed down on me and a green one shined down on the brown haired boy who stood opposite.

"Winner's team will get to advance to the next level!" said the announcer. "Three...two...one...go!" All lights turned green and we charged at each other.

Immediately Kyoya dissolved into sand. A Sand Wizard? I turned around trying to locate him.

_There!_ He shot up from the earth underneath me and punched me under the chin.

"I don't usually like punching girls, but this is an exception," he whispered into my ear as I fell back.

"Oh, I direct hit!" yelled the commenters.

'_What do they take me for?' _I thought, annoyed. '_That didn't even hurt!' _I landed lightly on my hands and flipped over on my hands and feet. '_I'll show them!'_

"Animal Soul: Cat!" My body pixelated and transformed into the features of a cat. My twitched and I could hear Kyoya moving older the dirt.

"Ya-a!" he yelled, exploding from the ground, fist pulled back. 'Perfect.' I leapt straight into the air so I was above him.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Brilliantly white wind whipped from my mouth and slammed into the ground. Sand exploded upwards and mixed and a roaring, blazing tornado of power. Kyoya screamed, a piercing, wiling cry, and a stopped my magic. I didn't want to kill a weakling like him. Perhaps it was vain of me to think stuff like that but it was true.

Kyoya lay on the ground breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling with a mixture of horror, fear, and amazement on his face. "A..Dragon...Slayer..." he choked before passing out.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and the announcer said, "And there we have it; Lisanna of The Twin Dragons of Twilight Sparkle wins with an amazing display of magic!"

"All right!" I yelled, punching the air in victory. I jogged to the exit proudly and ran immediately to Lucy.

We grabbed each other and hugged happily. "To the second round!" we cheered.

"That was actually really easy," I said. "I guess we were lucky."

Lucy shrugged. "Or, you're just that awesome." I smiled.

"Wow, that was a pretty powerful attack, girlie." Sting and Rogue had arrived.

"Thanks," I said.

Sting clenched his fist. "Man, we've never faced off with another Dragon Slayer before; I can't wait!"

"Me neither, and when they return I'm going to kick Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's, okay maybe not her's, butts!" Dark auroras surrounded them and they growled.

"I swear if I didn't know better I'd say they were related," I sighed, sweat dropping. Rogue nodded.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss!" I blinked.

A yound boy who looked no over than eight approached us. "I have your tokens for the second round tomorrow to prove that you qualified."

"Thanks," I said, taking the small bronze coins he handed us.

"Oh, I have to wait till tomorrow!?" wailed Lucy, pulling on her hair.

I grinned slightly. "Come on, Lucy it won't be so bad. We have more time to explore the town, I heard there's a Japanese spa house I neither of us have been to one in such a long time."

"That's true," said Lucy, cheering up slightly.

"Well, we'll take our leave now. See you tomorrow!" I called to Sting and Rogue.

"Bye-bye!" Lucy said.

Rogue lifted his hand up in a small wave and Sting looked the other direction, as if he was embarrassed to be sad. I snickered softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered, but Lucy knew.

"They're nice boys no matter how arrogant they act. I like them."

"Me too," I said. "I really am looking forward to fighting them."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know this was a really short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. And that last bit was NOT Lucy and Lisanna confessing their love or anything! Remember, love, time, and emotions don't have that much meaning for them anymore. They just act that was from interactions with other humans.**

**Sorry this isn't a very good chapter. It's sort of...pointless. Yes, that's the word; pointless. I'll try to add the dragon fight in the next chapter. I was going to do it in this one, but it was too long and I was tired.**


	12. Chapter 12: Twin Dragons vs Twin Dragons

**Here it is, what you've all been waiting for; Lucy and Lisanna vs Sting and Rogue! Yay! I'm not to great at fight scenes, so I hope this turned out okay. I made the chapter really long for my standards, over 3,000 words to make up for the last one being really short. Sorry 'bout that. I'm also changing my deadline of upload every two days a bit since I can't really keep up with that. I don't own Fairy Tail. I doubt you guys want to listen to me ramble so here is. **

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 12: Twin Dragons vs Twin Dragons

Lucy's POV

The next few days passed quickly and today was the seventh round when we would fight in double teams. We hadn't been faced with any very strong opponents and a well placed breath or wing attack had had them making sand angels. We had also built up quite a reputation and already gotten a few offers from other guilds to join. We declined every one.

But today was going to be awesome because we were paired against Sting and Rogue, finally. Sky against Light, Shadow against Night. Who would prevail?

"And that concludes the second to last battle of today!" yelled the disembodied announcer. "Jura and Lyon of Lamia Scale's best practically murdered Tia and Florence of Demon's Red Eye!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and Lisanna and I clapped with them.

"Isn't that a dark guild?" I asked. Lisanna shrugged.

"Anyone can complete," she said.

I nodded. "But at least Jura kicked their butts."

Lisanna grinned excitedly. "And we're next!" She shivered slightly. "This is gonna be awesome, we can truly test our new Dragon Slaying abilities!"

"Next up; Lisanna Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia of The Twin Dragons of Twilight Sparkle vs Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney of The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth!"

I snickered softly as we stepped into the arena. A purple light shined on us and a similar golden one showed our enemy standing proudly on the opposite side. I bared my teeth in a challenge and Sting grinned right back.

"All Dragon Slayers, this is bound to be an interesting battle," the announcer said. "A little background; Lisanna and Lucy used to be part of the infamous Fairy Tail guild. Lisanna, along with Sky Dragon Slayer, is a Takeover Mage: Animal Soul and Lucy, along with Celestial/Night Sky Dragon Slayer, is a Celestial Mage with several golden keys. They are a very impressive duo and a force to be reckoned with but not part of a guild. Rumor is that they are loyally waiting for Fairy Tail to return."

"How in the world did they get all this information!?" fretted Lisanna.

"Very well done studies or spies," I muttered darkly.

"Their opponent is the famous Twin Dragons of Sabertooth," continued the announcer. "These two are said to be the strongest Dragon Slayers in the world and part of the inner circle of Sabertooth. Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, and Sting, the White Dragon Slayer. They are also a force to be reckoned with."

We walked towards the center of the arena and a light illuminated both teams. I narrowed my eyes at both of them. Sting bared his teeth and I could see the sharp points glinting in the light. Rogue stood firmly and quietly but I could see the dark power in his eyes. Lisanna let out a small laugh and held out my hand. We shook, me with Sting and Lisanna with Rogue.

"No hard feelings?" I asked.

"No hard feelings," he confirmed.

We back up and stood about 50 feet away from each other.

"Eins...Twei...Drei...begin!" yelled the announcer.

I put my hand out and joined it with Lisanna's. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Connection of the Wind!" we chanted. Intently I felt a spark run through my entire body. I could hear all of her thought, ideas, and plans. Now that we had established the connection we would be able to tell exactly what the other was thinking and could work as a flawless team.

An idea flickered in my mind and I felt Lisanna's consent. We charged.

"Iron Fist of the White Dragon!" yelled Sting.

"Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" I yelled, black and gold wind enveloping my hand. Rogue didn't say anything but black shadows flowed from his hand too.

"And an amazing display of dragon magic!" yelled the announcers.

"Quite extraordinary," said one of the commenters. I briefly recognized his voice as that of Yajima.

The attacks hit three way and two magic circles appeared, black for me and grayish for Sting and Rogue's combined attack. Black wind exploded from the gap between as I pushed against their attacks.

"Very...good," whispered Sting. "You two are strong."

"Two?" I hissed. "No, it's just me." Sting's eyes widened in surprise and fear as he realized that he and Rogue were only against me. "Lisanna, now!"

"WING ATTACK OF THE SKY DRAGON!" screamed Lisanna, leaping into the air behind me.

"Wha-" began Sting but he was cut off as he and Rogue were thrown backwards and crashed into the sand by Lisanna's two blades of wind.

Lisanna landed besides me. Before the boys had a chance to recover we were up and moving.

"Animal Soul: Cat!' exclaimed Lisanna and her body changed into that of a cat. She ran at the fallen, claws mercilessly extended.

Rogue jumped to his feet and threw a punch at her whispering, "Iron Fist of the Shadow Dragon," under his breath. Lisanna easily dodged the blow and swung a kick at his back. He lost his balance and toppled forward. Rogue whirled around on his back and black smoke filmed at the edged of his mouth.

"Crushing Fang of the Sky Dragon!" yelled Lisanna, a small point of blueish wind appearing around her hand.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon," gasped out Rogue. The two attacks collided and a shockwave ran across the field.

I could feel all this through Lisanna's point of view but I also had my own enemy to deal with. Sting staggered to his feet and glared at me.

"You guys work well together," he hissed.

I raised my keys and smirked. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Yes, Princess?" Loke asked, appearing at me side.

"I told you not to call me that!" I complained at him. "Just Lucy is fine or Dragon. I prefer that title."

He shrugged. "You'll always be a princes to me." He probably wanted me to be flattered but instead I just face-palmed.

"You're open!" Sting said in my ear. I smirked. I had known all along where he was thanks to my dragon senses and Lisanna was keeping a lookout.

"Not quite," I said. I whirled around and caught his fist as it neared down on me. Sting stared in shock.

"Now, Loke!" I yelled.

"Got'cha," he said. "Regulus Impact!"

"Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!"

"Iron Fist of the White Dragon!"

Sting was strong but it was extremely difficult for him to guard against two powerful wizards. Lisanna had beaten Rogue back and the two male dragons were forced back to back.

"They're so strong," panted Rogue.

"We haven't got any chose," growled Sting. "White Drive!"

"Shadow Drive!" Rogue yelled. Lisanna and backed up nervously as power began to flow off them in long rivulets. Loke teleported back to the Spirit World with a muttered apology.

"They've increased their speed and power of attacks," I growled softly. "Be careful."

Sting lunged at us and before I could react he punched my cheek. I flew backwards from the force and crashed into the sand. I could feel a similar thing happen to Lisanna mixed with her confusion. It hardly hurt. Really the only reason we had been pushed back was because we were expecting it. Our connection was fading due to the influence of magic. Lisanna stood up and blinked at Sting and Rogue curiously with one hand on her cheek. They smirked.

I stood up slowly, dangerously. Black wind swirled around my body. I smirked right back. Lisanna, sensing the feeling, also incised herself with white wind.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!" I screamed. Power surged to my lips and I let loose a horrifying black tornado of energy. It was surrounded by rings of gold and looked deadly.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" screeched Lisanna. Our attacks merged in an immense whirlwind of power. Hence the name it howled and roared like a real dragon.

The attack hit dead on. Lisanna and I had poured a lot of magical power into it; Sting and Rogue didn't stand a chance.

The smoke cleared to reveal...

"They're still standing!" exclaimed Lisanna, surprised. Sting and Rogue stood there defiantly their face laced with black and white streaks.

"Dragonforce," I growled softly. "The true power of a dragon." My mind flashed back to the two times Natsu had activated Dragonforce. I hadn't been there in person but I'd heard the stories and it was something you wanted to steer clear of. He went berserk with magical power and his enemies had absolutely no chance no matter how strong.

Sting and Rogue stood there proudly. Sting raised his hands and yelled, "This is the power that killed Weißlogia!" (**A/N: 'Weiß' means white in German so the proper way to spell it would be with 'ß' instead of the double S, I think.)**

Killed Weißlogia? I had heard them boasting that they had killed their parents but I had simply played along and thought they were lying.

"We're Third Generation so we can activate Dragonforce on will!" Sting explained.

"But we're Third Generation and we can't do that," Lisanna whispered in my ear.

I narrowed my eyes. "True, but we just haven't learned it yet, we're still more powerful then them."

Lisanna frowned. "They are going down." She cracked her knuckles.

We ran at them again. Sting smirked and Rogue glared down at us. I opened my mouth and felt immense power built up. I thought back to everything I'd been through; my mother's death, my father being horrible, meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord, Oración Seis, being thrown into Edolas, running from Fairy Tail, joining forces with Lisanna, Twilight Sparkle, Fairy Tail's disappearance, training with Caelum and Zonith for 4 years, and now we were here. Fighting other Dragon Slayers. They were younger than us by several years so it was only natural that we were stronger. This was not a fight we could simply leave. It symbolized so many things but most of all; change.

Power surged through me and I felt it crackling through my fingers. I curled my nails and felt them grow longer. My teeth, which had grown out sharp and strong with the past few years, grew longer. Wind swirled around me in a tornado-like barrier. I hissed and it came out sounding like Zonith. My skin itched and I resisted the urge to scratch it because I thought that I would probably year it off.

The wind faded and I grinned at Sting and Rogue, new energy flowing through me. They looked scared.

"Lucy, you-" Lisanna said nervously.

"What?" I asked her but my voice came out deep and distorted.

"Dragonforce," she murmured. "You activated it."

I looked down at myself. My wrists were speckled with small golden scales and my nails had grown out longer and were also gold. I touched my face lightly and felt scales there too along my hairline and around my eyes. My ears were pointy and my teeth jutted out from my under my lip.

I laughed softly. "Be ready," I growled at Sting and Rogue. We lunged at each other.

"Celestial Dragon's Whip!" I yelled and long, thin twists of wind extended from my fingertips. I threw them at Sting and Rogue. Rogue dissolved into shadows and disappeared. Sting was hit dead on but he released a Roar of the White Dragon at the last second. It hit me and I staggered back. The whips disappeared. Rogue reappeared behind me and punched my back. I staggered forward and Sting punched me. I realized they were just playing with me. I shifted my weight and kicked Sting and the place where it hurts the most. He yowled like a cat whose tail has been stepped on and wobbled back. Rogue punched at me again. My finger twitched and a blade of wind wrapped itself around his wrist. I spread my fingers and he was thrown back. Rogue crashed into the side of the arena and a cloud of sand rose up. The barrier that protected the fans glittered green. I flicked my hand again and a frisbee of wind hit Sting in the chest sending him flying into the wall a few feet from his partner.

I smirked at the sight of my opponents subdued. They lay there, dazed.

"Umm, Sting and Rogue are down, so that means-" began the referee, looking terrified.

"WAIT!" shrieked Sting. "We can still fight." He got up. As if on queue Rogue stood up as well. The two Dragon Slayers glared at me. Their Dragonforce had been undone and both of them were covered in scratches. The walls was rubble behind them and a dusting of sand still swirled at their feet.

I narrowed my eyes. "You know, you can always give up. No hard feelings." My energy dissipated a bit and my Dragonforce slowly faded, my teeth and nails retracting and the scales fading.

"Never," snarled Sting.

"We won't dive up until we're beaten," hissed Rogue.

They let out bloodcurdling battle cries and charged, fists at the ready. I spread my hands out and closed my eyes. I hummed slightly and let my body relax. Slowly, I could feel the whole field and everything in it. Sting and Rogue closing in, Lisanna standing nervously by, the barrier, all the people, they were all touching air so therefore I could feel them.

I curled my fingers into claws and blades of wind wrapped around both Dragon Slayers wrists and flung them backwards.

"ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON!" screamed Sting, blasting me with magical power. Rogue dissolved into Shadow Drive.

"Wool Wall!" Aries countered. I held her key up, grinning with my eyes still closed. Sting's attack was absorbed.

Rogue appeared behind me and spun around on one foot. "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" He disappeared again before the attack could hit.

Sting lunged at me from behind while I was distracted with energy swirling around his fist.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Lisanna was back in business.

I hopped around, smirking, while I dodged Rogue's frantic attacks. All four of us were low on magical energy and we all knew it.

A blur zipped past me and I saw Lisanna chasing Sting in her Animal Soul: Cat form and delivering wild Iron Fist of the Sky Dragons.

I launched another breath attack at Rogue who dodged. I stepped back a few feet and hit back to back with Lisanna who was being pushed back by Sting. She was very low on magical energy and couldn't keep up the transformation. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were pretty much out and were relying on brute strength. Lisanna and I couldn't eat the air because it would take too much time and besides that it tasted awful.

Sting and Rogue were advancing slowly on either side of us in the middle of the broken arena, knowing their prey was trapped.

"We're gonna have to do it?" Lisanna asked, linking her fingers around mine.

"Yep," I said, nodding.

"Well, here goes nothing," Lisanna muttered, closing her eyes. She began to glow and I felt her magical energy, what was left of it, touch mine. I did the same and rainbow colored wing surrounded us. Sting and Rogue shielded their eyes from the light, hissing.

We opened our eyes simultaneously, a small rainbow colored magic circle spinning there. "Cloud and Star Sky Dragon's Unison Raid: Skyfall!" we announced. The wind that had surrounded us exploded like a firework. A dark cloud began to swirl slowly above the arena. Rainbow lightning sparked at its center and slowly spread outwards.

"What is that!?" wailed Sting. The wind picked up and drowned out all other noises.

"Skyfall!" Lisanna and I repeated. The dark cloud condensed and huge balls of rainbow energy fell, roaring to the ground. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth screamed, even Rogue, but there was nothing the could do. The Unison Raid of two dragons of the sky was a powerful thing.

Lisanna and I collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. The spell had taken every once of our energy. But it was worth it. There was no way that they could have taken that spell and still be standing. _No way._

"Sting and Rogue are down!" called the referee, looking absolutely terrified. "Lucy and Lisanna are the winners!" He raised a purple flag.

Sure enough, among the rubble and settling sand, Sting and Rogue were sprawled unmoving in the middle of the arena. I wanted to get up and help them, see if they were okay, but my energy was completely gone. I couldn't bring myself to move.

Lisanna had more resolve. She staggered to her feet and began to walk like a zombie towards them. I narrowed my eyes and slowly got up as well.

Lisanna got to Sting and Rogue, lost her balance and collapsed on top of Sting. I hit the ground next to her and Rogue. People cheered in the background. There was a smile on my face. We had won with flying colors. Literally.

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

I woke up several hours later in a hospital bed. I sat up and yawned. Lisanna was next to me, sleeping soundly. I recognized the place as the infirmary of the Wizard Bowl.

"Oh, you're awake." I turned my head to see Sting sitting in the bed on my other side with Rogue beyond that.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "How are you?"

"Okay," Sting said. He held up his hands. I saw that his wrists were lined with scratches and his hands hung down uselessly.

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you that badly!"

"It's okay," Sting said wistfully. "We lost anyways. You guys are really strong."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"You've given us a goal to reach," Rogue said.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake," both Sting and I said at the same time.

"If you keep doing that you might actually become related," Rogue sighed sarcastically. Then he rolled over and went quiet.

"Well," said Sting putting his arm behind his head as rest. "I have to admit that was the most refreshing battle I've ever had. I feel like I learned a lot."

"Same," I agreed, nodding. "We've never fought other Dragon Slayers before, quite a learning experience."

"I'll beat you next time," Sting promised. "But first things first, I'm going to sleep a little longer." He yawned and rolled over.

I stared at his spiky blond hair for a bit then turned over myself and closed my eyes, letting sleep overcome me.

* * *

**What'd you think? Did I do okay with the fight scenes? I also wanted to address of my reviewers. S/he asked about Luli (Lucy x Lisanna) and I already answered that; not going to be yuri! Lucy and Lisanna develop a sister like bond and I have nothing against lesbians but I don't think I could ever write about it. Sorry. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Only Beginning

**Hello all! I want to thank Kit-Cat Star for giving a critical review. Everyone else just keeps complaining about whether it should be Rolu or Sticy and I'm kinda fed up with it. I already said like three times; pairings are undecided! I won't record or take notice with people shouting about it, so you shouldn't bother. As much as I love having readers who are dedicated to the story enough to review, if all you're going to say is opinions about pairings, don't review at all! Thank you.**

**I also want to give all the credit to Psyka for the Exceed's names. Read his/her review on chapter 10 if you want to see the meanings.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 13: Only Beginning

Lisanna's POV

We didn't win. But that was okay, really. We were expecting it. We hadn't had enough time to recover from the battle with Sting and Rogue when we had to go back on. A Wizard Saint and her partner practically wiped the floor with us. They were from Silver Thorn, one of the newer guilds that had popped up to join the fight for 1st after Fairy Tail's disappearance. I think the same people also won the whole Wizard Bowl. Overall, Lucy and I got 16th place with Sting and Rogue right below us in 17th. I was glad that we were at least in the top 20. 5 years ago we probably wouldn't even had made it past the second round.

Now we were standing inside the gates to Carrus, waiting. It was late and the setting sun cast a golden hue over everything and made the metal on the skyscrapers shimmer.

"Err, where are they?!" snapped Lucy glancing down at an imaginary watch. "We've been waiting for five minutes!" I sweatdropped.

"Hey Blondie, Animal girl!" Sting yelled waving his hands as he raced towards us with Lector at his heels.

"Blondie?" grumbled Lucy. "You're blond too."

"Animal girl?" I sighed. "Isn't a dragon considered an animal?"

"Are you guys leaving now?" Sting asked as he stopped next to us, panting.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, there's no point for us to stay here."

"Where's Rogue?" I asked, looking around.

Sting looked around too. "Dunno. Must have lost him." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's 'cause Sting-kun is the best!" cheered Lector.

"So cute!" laughed Lucy, grabbing Lector and giving his head a rub.

"Get off me you crazy dragon freak!" wailed Lector. "Sting-kun, save me!"

Sting crossed his arms and smirked. "Nah, I'll just let 'crazy dragon freak' kill you."

Lector wailed again. Lucy laughed manically.

"You know, Sting, Lucy won't let go of her prey so easily," I said, poking his arm. "She nearly strangled Plue once."

"Who's Plue?" asked Sting.

"One of her weaker Celestial Spirits," I said, waving my hand. "He's pretty cute." Sting nodded in understanding.

"Nooo, Lector's dead!" wailed Frosch.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Sting.

"Fro came with Rogue-kun," Frosch said, pointing behind me. I glanced up and yelped to see the dark figure if Rogue behind me. He patted my head reassuringly as if to say he meant no harm.

"Seriously Rogue, you sure know how to sneak up on people," Sting said, lazily putting his arms behind his head.

"Here," Lucy said handing an unconscious Lector back to Sting. "I may have squeezed him to much." She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," Sting said, plucking the Exceed from her hands.

"You show a surprising lack of care for him," Lucy said.

"Well, I'm a bit annoyed with him because he called you a 'crazy dragon freak," Sting said. "And it sorta reflects on me."

"Thanks!" Lucy said, grinning sweetly at him. Sting's cheeks flushed red at the sight of the older girl.

"You're leaving now?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Yep," I said.

"Where will you go?" Sting asked.

I glanced at Lucy who shrugged. "We'll probably train some more."

"I want to improve my Celestial magic as well," Lucy said.

"And I need to work on combining Dragon Slayer abilities with my Animal Soul transformations," I added.

"You're lucky to have two magics," Sting said.

I shrugged. "Maybe. We used to be pretty weak wizards."

Rogue narrowed his eyes at us. "Oh? You seem pretty strong to me, even without you're Dragon Slaying abilities."

"Thanks," I said, smiling softly at him.

Lucy raised a key and studied it dubiously. It glinted brightly in the sun. "I love my spirits, but they aren't the strongest. I can't get the strength I need from them alone." She frowned sadly.

"Same," I sighed.

"So, where will you go?" asked Sting.

I waved my hand vaguely. "Back to the people who trained us, probably." I didn't want to mention the dragons since Sting and Rogue thought we were Second Generation with only Dragon Slaying lacrima.

"You could..." Sting glanced at Rogue uncertainly, who nodded. "You could join Sabertooth."

I blinked at him, surprised. Lucy had a similar expression of shock on her face. We had already gotten several offers to join guilds from other competitors after the witnessed how we bulldozed through the first six rounds and they learned we were loners. But neither of us had expected our rivals in magic to ask.

"Join...Sabertooth?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Sting said nervously, nodding.

"We...can't," I said, looking at Lucy. To be honest, I really wanted to. We had gotten used to being away from guild life but I still craved the feeling of having friends and family right beside me. Sting and Rogue may have been our rivals, but we still considered them close friends. It would be amazing to join Sabertooth with them and be part of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. But we couldn't. We couldn't abandon our training with Caelum and Zonith and I knew that we both felt like we were betraying Fairy Tail and Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm really sorry!" exclaimed Lucy, bowing. "We would if we could...but there are other things we need to do in our lives. Maybe one day." She gritted her teeth slightly. I wanted to be sad, but it all felt so...distant. If we joined Sabertooth it would just fall behind us like everything else.

"Oh." Sting sighed and looked down at his feet. Even Rogue looked a little downcast.

"I guess we'll be taking our leave now," I said uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Sting said. He looked miserable.

Lucy hesitated slightly, then ran up and gave him a hug. Sting staggered back slightly in surprise then wrapped his arms around her. I felt like I should do something too so I hugged Rogue too, much to his discomfort.

Lucy hugged Rogue and I hugged Sting. We gave them twin saber-toothed grins. "We'll see ya again!"

"Yeah!' cheered Sting. Rogue even cracked a small smile.

"Fro will miss you!" called Frosch.

"I won't," grumbled Lector, arms crossed.

"Goodbye!" I held Lucy's hand and we turned and walked through the gates, out of Carrus. We didn't look back but I could feel Sting and Rogue's gazes in our backs. I felt a small a twinge in my heart. I missed them already.

Once we were out of sight we ducked into the strip of forest near Carrus. It ran next to the path we had taken when entering the city but would give us more protection and quiet to talk.

"We never did tell them that we were Third Generation and still had our dragons, did we?" Lucy asked quietly.

"No," I agreed. "But why should we have?"

"I guess you're right," Lucy sighed. "But I miss them. I feel like I should have said something. They were...they were.." She struggled to find a word to describe it.

"Just like Natsu?" I offered.

"Yeah," sighed Lucy. Her blond hair glinted in the shadow of the forest like a star in the night sky.

Something hit my head and I yelped in pain, dropping to the floor and covering the forming bump. Lucy let out similar squeak.

"What the hell!?" she complained. In front of her was a rock. It was smooth and oval shaped, black with gold star markings. In front of me was a similar one except it was white with light blue swirls.

"Stupid rock," hissed Lucy. She pulled back her fist, preparing to break it. Black strips of wind swirled there.

"STOP!" I screamed, louder than necessary.

"What?" asked Lucy, lowering her fist and giving me a confused look.

"These are Exceed eggs!" I said urgently.

"Exceeds eggs!?" exclaimed Lucy, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "I recognize the shape from when Natsu and I took care of Happy's egg."

"Wow," breathed Lucy, gently picking up black one. "Should we keep them?"

"I suppose so," I said. "But I don't really understand what they're doing here. All the eggs that came from Edolas were dropped years ago."

"Could these belong to an Exceed that lives in Earthland now?" considered Lucy.

"Probably," I said. "But I wonder where the mother is?"

"Let me see," Lucy said. She closed her eyes and a soft golden aura surrounded her.

"Yes," she whispered. "There are no to their Exceeds for miles. I can feel it."

"Good," I chirped, and clapped my hands loudly. Lucy snapped out of her trance. "We can keep them."

Lucy snickered. "Well, we are Dragon Slayers. I suppose it's only right."

I scratched my head. "Yeah, that is true. Natsu has Happy, Wendy has Carla, Gajeel has Pantherlily, Sting has Lector, and Rogue has Frosch!" I grinned.

As if on queue, Lucy's egg began to shake.

"It's hatching!" she squealed. A small crack appeared on its black surface. A star shattered and the crack grew. With a collective tinkling noise the rest of the star patterns shattered and the black shell dissolved. A small baby Exceed popped out.

It was mostly black with golden ears, a golden tail tip, and golden paws. Its eyes were the most brilliant shade of silver. Tiny wings sprouted from its back. It floated over to Lucy and landed lightly on her lap.

"It's so cute!" gushed Lucy. She squeezed the little thing.

"Don't choke it!" I chided her.

"I'm going to call you Glendora!" Lucy said, a huge smile splitting her face.

"Glendora?" I asked. "Where'd you get that? How about we shorten it to Glen?"

"Okay!" agreed Lucy, too happy to notice my sarcasm. I sighed, but inwardly I was exited too.

"Look Lisanna, yours is shaking!" Lucy exclaimed. I looked down at the white egg with the blue swirly marks. Sure enough, it was gently rocking back and forth and there was a small crack on the top. I watched it carefully as the crack spread. The blue designs gave out like breaking windows and the rest of the shell shattered.

In its place was another Exceed. This one was white with blue tiger stripes along its back and around its face. Its tail was striped with blue as well. Small wings drooped from it's back.

"Aww, it looks like a little tiger!" cooed Lucy.

I gently picked it up. It stared at me with light purple eyes.

"I'm going to call it Melody," I decided.

Lucy frowned. "It doesn't really look like a Melody. It looks like a tiger."

I glared at her. "You called yours Glendora, I can call mine whatever I want."

Lucy snickered softly. "True."

I sighed and picked up the newborn Exceed in my arms. "Let's continue."

The walk/run back to Caelum and Zonith's cave was a long and uninteresting one. We didn't encounter anything more dangerous than a few bandits and all it took to set them straight was a well placed Roar. We tried to keep the newborn Exceeds warm and comfortable throughout the whole trip; it would be a while before they would be strong enough to care properly for themselves.

Caelum and Zonith were waiting for us at the edge of the forest. The dragons were mostly concealed by the branches and leaves and they were curled together around a large, old oak tree.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Lucy complained. "And beyond that, how'd you know we were coming?"

"Secrets, secrets, secrets," murmured Caelum.

"A ninja never reveals his ways," added Zonith mysteriously.

"You are not a ninja," Lucy deadpanned.

"How do you know that?" asked Zonith. I facepalmed. The dragons were being their normal, idiotic selves.

"Get on," Caelum ordered, flicking my back with her tail.

I staggered forward a few steps and almost dropped Melody. "Hey, watch it!"

"What's that?" asked the dragon curiously, peering over me.

"An Exceed," I answered honestly.

"Huh, interesting," mused Caelum. "Do they taste good?"

"There are not edible!" I wailed.

"Then what's the point of having them?" The dragon blinked. I facepalmed again. As much as I loved them, Caelum and Zonith were very good at pushing at my patience.

"Let's just go," I sighed, climbing onto Caelum's back.

"'K," she muttered. Lucy had already mounted Zonith.

"So," I started once we were in the air. "Did you see our performance at the Wizard Bowl?" I figured they had since spying was something they were good at.

"Yep, you to did pretty well," Caelum said. "Especially against those too other Dragon Slayers."

"Thanks."

"And you got pretty attached to them. You lllllike them."

"Tha- I do not!" I wailed. The dragons were pretty much my parent so I supposed I should have expected them to tease me about this kind of stuff.

"So," Caelum said, her voice adopting a more serious tone. "Did any, you know what, happen?"

I shook my head. "No, luckily."

"Good," purred Caelum. Lucy and I had this problem that came with being immortal. Every two months or so we would get a seizure. During this we coughed up a ton of red blood and other bodily fluids and usually had to be put to sleep to avoid choking. Apparently this was because our bodies were still working normal bodily functions but they had no use for them so our bodies dispelled the leftover cells in a form of a seizure. This was probably why most people didn't want to become immortal since it could be dangerous or even deadly. We wouldn't age but we could be killed.

"Now that you're back, you can start practicing Iron Fist of the Sky Dragon," said Caelum, breaking through my thoughts. "I noticed it was a little rusty and lacked power."

"What!?" I complained. "But we just got back! Actually, we haven't even arrived!"

"Yes, and you will start as soon as your feet hit the ground. Improvement is vital."

"Merciless."

* * *

**I think I already said this, but Caelum and Zonith are so fun to write! Sorry of this chapter was a little weirdly paced. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Two Years

**New chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail. The Troll King does.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 14: Two Years

Timeskip: Two Years

Lisanna's POV

"Man, this is so boring!" complained Lucy, throwing her book over her shoulder. Little two year old Glen swooped down and grabbed it. She added it to her and Mel's teetering stack of discarded books.

Lucy flopped down on her back and raised her palm. A small ball of wind and magical power gathered there, spinning slightly.

"Lucy," I chided, poking my nose over the page of the book I was reading. "You shouldn't do any magic. You're still recovering." I glanced meaningfully at the bloody red streaks in her hair that had refused to come out. Immorality was not fun, as cool as it may seem.

Lucy snorted and closed her fingers. The magic dissolved. "But theory is boring and there's only so much you can learn from it. I'd recover faster if I could practice."

"More like you'd kill yourself," I muttered, hiding my face in the book once again. Then I added more loudly, "Look, whether it's boring or not, we have to learn theory. Without it we couldn't really understand our magic or perform it properly. And Caelum and Zonith's library, if you could call it that, is the best place to learn." I glanced behind me at the immense pile of books. We still hadn't been able to get the book at the top.

Lucy tsked. "Fine." She flicked her fingers once again and the book that Glen had taken floated down into her hand. Glen squeaked in indignation and dove after it.

Mel yawned and floated down into my arms. I wrapped my hands around her and continued to read my book. The two little Exceeds had become our close friends and pets. They couldn't really talk properly yet but they understood most things and we very capable. They had learned to fly fast and even picked up a little air magic; they could create small breezes and whirlwinds. This was very impressive because no other Exceed either of us had met could use magic beyond Aera.

"Okay, I'm really fed up with this!" exclaimed Lucy, snapping her book shut. "I can't concentrate at all! I need to get out of this cave!"

I sighed. "I admit I'm a bit tired of being here. How about we ask Caelum and Zonith of we could visit the normal world when they get back?"

"Perfect!" cheered Lucy, clapping her hands together.

"There's so much we could do! Maybe we could visit Sting and Rogue at Sabertooth! It's been two years so they should be about 18 by now. How old we look. And it's been 6 years since we last saw Twilight Sparkle. Err, we have to wait another year. Sucks. And maybe we could compete in the Wizard Bowl or what was that other competition called? Grand Magic Games?"

I left Lucy to her fangirling and continued to read my book. Lucy loved books but we had read all the theory books at least 5 times over each and I could tell she was kinda done with it. We already knew everything there was to know about Dragon Slaying magic so mostly we were just rereading stuff. Of course, there was still the doing part, but since Lucy was still a bit weak, Caelum and Zonith had forbidden it.

"Where are those dragons anyways?" Lucy asked.

I shrugged. "Hunting, probably. They have to go farther and be more careful since we destroyed most of their territory."

"True," sighed Lucy. "But I want to ask if we can go into the real world."

"Same," I sighed.

Lucy lightly touched the dragon pendant that held her blond hair up in a side ponytail. It was made of iron and plated with gold. It was shaped like a dragon biting it's own tail and it had little opal eyes and opal spikes along it's back. I had a similar one wrapped around my upper arm with aquamarine eyes and spikes. They were gifts from Caelum and Zonith and like Natsu's scarf, they accepted the sky dragons as our parents and our status as Dragon Slayers.

Lucy sighed again and removed her hand. I watched her darkly from the corner of my eye. She lightly placed her dragon teeth on her forearm and bit down, the sharp points slicing neatly through the skin. I narrowed my eyes at her.

A small stream of bright golden blood gathered at the punctures. It flowed down Lucy's arm but she showed no pain. The golden blood dripped from her arm and dropped onto the floor where it dissolved the blue immortality lacrima leaving nothing but a wisp of smoke. Lucy shifted her weight and began licking the sound till it started to close.

I frowned. "Don't cut yourself."

Lucy smirked. "I'm not sadist or emo. It pain bearing practice."

"What's the point of practicing that?" I muttered.

"You never know," Lucy said. "Speaking of which, do you know where those dragons are? I want to ask them about visiting civilization."

"Ask what?"

"Oh, good, you're back." Caelum and Zonith appeared around a bend in the cave and looked at them. Zonith had a dead deer in her claws.

"Eww!" I complained. "Don't being that thing into the house!"

"What, this?" Zonith held up the deer.

"Yes!"

"First of all, this isn't a house-"

"-it's a cave. And secondly-"

"-we're dragons. We eat meat and so should you."

"But I use animal magic!" I complained. "It's disrespectful to all the creatures I take over."

"Ah uno wha ur 'alking 'bout!" exclaimed Lucy with a mouthful of raw deer meat. She swallowed. "This is delicious!"

I groaned and facepalmed. I was living with three scaly carnivores.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy said, her mouth full. "We wanted to ask if we could go visit the real world; it's been two years."

I nodded. "We haven't seen Sting and Rogue in, like, forever."

The dragons shrugged. "Alright."

"YEAH!"

"But,"

"Oh, crap."

"You two need to show us how you've advanced in your base magic."

I glanced at Lucy who frowned.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked.

"Let's see..." hummed Caelum. "Lucy, how about you try to summon as many spirits as you can."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Zonith.

"But what about the seizure?" Lucy asked. "Aren't I too weak or something?"

"Nah, it should be done by now," Caelum said, waving her paw dismissively.

"Okay," Lucy said, nodding determinedly. She raised a glittery gold key. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke appeared in all his flirting glory and bowed to Lucy. "Yes, Dragon Princess? Do you need anything?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She had asked him and all her spirits to drop the princess thing as Lucy had dropped being a girly girl. Mostly. Unfortunately, they had just combined Princess and Dragon Slayer and now they called her 'Dragon Princess' or 'Little Dragon'. I kinda felt sorry for her, but then again, not really.

"I'm just trying to summon as many spirits as a can for a test," Lucy told Loke.

"Okay," he said, not bothering to argue. "Don't hurt yourself."

Lucy nodded then raised another key. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes, Little Dragon?" asked Virgo, bowing to Lucy as well, her chains jingling.

"Just a test. Stand by Loke," Lucy instructed.

Virgo nodded again.

Lucy then proceeded to open Cancer, Aries, Gemini, and Sagittarius' gates.

She lifted a silver key. "Open...Gate of the...I can't do it." She dropped to the floor and lay there, panting. The two dragons looked at each other and nodded.

"Very good," Zonith said. "You opened six gates, all golden. Very impressive. Your magical power levels have risen considerably over the past two years."

All six spirit dissolved back into the Celestial Realm.

"So," panted Lucy. "Do I pass?"

"Yep," confirmed Caelum and Zonith at the same time.

It was my turn now and I had a pretty good idea of what they wanted me to do.

"Your turn, Lisanna," Caelum said to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I focused and gathered all my magical power. This was the hardest thing I had ever attempted to do, magic-wise.

"Full Body Takeover: Dragon Soul: Sky Dragon!" I screamed. I could feel my body distorting as it always did when I used my magic, but this time it was different. I was trying to channel the magic of a extremely powerful and boss creature. It was very, very difficult.

I hissed and snarled as I pushed all my power into the transformation. I could feel cool scales spreading across my body and my legs lengthen. Wings began to form. My magic sputtered out, I couldn't hold it any more.

_Come on, come on, just a little more..._

I pushed into the depths of my soul, searching desperately for any signs of more magic. I was soooo close. Then I could become a dragon.

_ Come on_...

"Arrrggg!" The transformation fell. I didn't have enough magic power or ability to complete it. I was a failure. I lay on the ground, panting and sweating. I was completely naked, trying Dragon Soul always did that to me for some reason. Not that I cared, Lucy had seen me naked plenty of times and the dragons didn't understand the significance.

"You pass," Caelum said immediately.

"Really!?" I cheered.

"Definitely," Caelum said. "You may have not finished the transformation, but you certainly got farther than ever before."

"Yes!" I celebrated, then, realizing I was naked, I blushed and scurried over to the clothes pile.

Dragon Soul was a lost magic that people knew existed, but there had never been a successful transformation in recorded years. It required a ridiculous amount of magical power and most if all, a dragon to change into. Caelum had been trying to teach me since I was a Takeover Mage, but I hadn't really gotten very far.

I put on a short blue dress and black pants underneath it with no shoes. Lucy and I don't really need shoes and not many will fit us since our toenails are long and sharp like claws. We've build up a callus from walking around the cave so it doesn't bother us anymore.

"Hey, Lisanna, you ready?" Lucy padded up and looked down at me with her hands on her hips. She seemed to have recovered some her strength. I realized I had paused, lost in thought.

"Oh, yeah. Let's go." I grabbed a bag to carry things and 'A Basic Guide to Dragon Slayers'. The book was thick heavy but extremely useful. It had, hence the title, a simplified version of all the basic facts about dragons and Dragon Slayers. I had taken a habit of bringing it everywhere, despite the fact that we almost never left the forest.

"Bye, Caelum, Zonith!" called Lucy, waving to them while I tried to rearrange my bag. "See you in a week or two!"

"Good luck with whatever!" called Zonith.

"And don't die!" yelled Caelum.

"We won't!" Lucy yelled back. "Probably."

We were already to the entrance and the dragons disappeared around a corner. After years of punching things, specifically rocks, the entrance had widened considerably.

Glendora and Melody floated after us, meowing. They were still young and couldn't really talk properly, but we understood a good proportion of what they meant.

I stroked Mel's tiger-striped head idly. "Don't worry. We would never leave you behind." Mel squeaked, seemingly pleased with that answer. Her Aera sprouted from her back and she hopped into the air towards her best friends. Glen followed her and the two circled around each other happily.

"They're so cute!" gushed Lucy.

I smiled softly. "Wait till they grow up. It'll be strange having pets, but I suppose Happy and Carla will be glad to see other Exceeds."

"That's true," agreed Lucy. "But it's kinda a dead giveaway of our magic."

I rubbed the gold dragon wrapped around my arm self-consciously. Lucy noticed the movement and touched her own dragon. We lightly touched fingertips as if to say, _'We'll always have each other.'_ We never asked to be immortal.

"Let's fly!" Lucy said brightly in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah! Mel, let's go!" The little Exceed flew down and grabbed the back of my shirt. I felt the ground fall away as I was launched into the sky. I opened my mouth slightly and let cool, upper air slide past my tongue. It tasted delicious.

"Ya-whoo!" cheered Lucy, being similarly carried my Glen. I smiled, a slight blush on my checks. Impeding doom to all the happiness.

_Timeskip: To A Nearby Small Town _

"Civilization, civilization!" Lucy cheered, hopping left and right over the streets of the small town nearby that we had decided to visit for lack of a better place and all the people we were friends with were far away.

I laughed. "You know, we should probably look for news or something. I for one want to know what's been happening for the past two years."

"Alright," Lucy agreed, nodding. I noticed a news stand across the street and motioned for Lucy to follow me. I plucked the Sorcerer Weekly from its stand and automatically flipped it open to the page on recent activities.

"So," I read. "Sabertooth is the winner of the Grand Magic Games again, go Sting and Rogue! And then some murderer has been caught. Ehh, glad I wasn't around for that. Oh, this is interesting."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, peering over my shoulder.

I poked the page. "Apparently a new species of dog has been found." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Only you would find that interesting." She snatched the magazine from my hands and shoved it forcefully back into the stand much to my complaint. "I want to go to the bookstore."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Only you would find that interesting."

"Stop copying me!" Lucy complained.

"Stop copying me!"

"Oh, whatever." Lucy facepalmed while I giggled. She trotted off and I lagged behind. The town was pretty quiet but they had plenty of interesting things. Something I particular caught my attention, or rather, ears.

"Lucy, listen." I grabbed her by the wrist and she stopped mid-stride, looking back at me in confusion. I turned my head slightly, motioning to a couple of friends talking outside a café.

"Can you believe it?" one asked to her friend.

The other shook her head. "I know. An entire church. Man, the Magic Council will be pissed."

"To think we thought they were gone." She laughed. "They'll never disappear entirely. They're too tough and stubborn."

"Totally true," snickered the other. "But still, 7 years is a long time, I feel really sorry for them."

"Yeah." She bowed her head. "To lose that much of your life."

"And then they automatically start destroying stuff again!"

"Well, that's Fairy Tail for you." Lucy and I looked at each other, our eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"FAIRY TAIL!" We shrieked, startling everybody for a good five mile radius. We turned and ran. I grabbed Mel's tail and dragged her with us. Glen stretched out her paws and grabbed her best friend's ones. The two Exceeds squealed and wined as we pulled them all the way back to Caelum and Zonith's cave.

"Back so soon?" asked Zonith, looking up from her book. "It's been less than a day."

Lucy and I lay sprawled on the floor, panting with adrenaline and excitement.

"They're...back..Fairy Tail," Lucy said, her breath raspy.

"Your old guild?" Caelum asked, showing absolutely no surprise.

I nodded, a bead of sweat falling down my face. "We _have_ to go see them."

Lucy had regained most of her energy and she stood up. "I doubt you would understand. We have to see them. Most of our best friends, discluding ourselves, Glen and Mel, Sting and Rogue, are there as well as Lisanna's family. We've finished most of our training, so do you think we could join again? Not forever, just...just to be with them again."

"I agree," I said, giving Caelum and Zonith my best, and most horrible, puppy dog face.

The dragons blinked slowly at us.

"You can if-" began Caelum.

"-you show us just how powerful you've become."

"Prove to us that you've finished-"

"-your training to the maximum." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "How?"

They smirked. "You have to fight each other."

"The rules are simple-"

"-you have to show as much power as possible-"

"-you can use both magics-"

"-no eating air since that would give-"

"-Lucy a disadvantage since-"

"-she doesn't get as much of a boost."

"If you do well enough-"

"-you can join the guild-"

"-but be back under three years."

I frowned at Lucy who in turn frowned at me. Thoughts whirred through my mind at a hundred miles per hour.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"We..accept." I nodded. "And if we win then we get to join Fairy Tail again and stay in civilization for a maximum of three years."

"That is correct," Caelum said.

"When can we battle?" I asked her darkly.

"Whenever you feel like it," Zonith answered.

"But remember," Caelum said.

"If you win never forget,' Zonith said.

They finished together, "what you are."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Of course. We only ever had each other."


	15. Chapter 15: Epic Lucy vs Lisanna Fight

**Whew. I'm super, duper sorry that I didn't update! I had huge writer's block (more like writer's wall) and was having a hard time finishing. In the end I just had to shut off the word count and put on some battle music. (PFUDOR) So here it is.**

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 15: Epic Showdown Between Lucy and Lisanna

Normal POV

Lucy stared at Lisanna. Lisanna stared back.

They stood about 100 meters from each other on the barren plain that was the training grounds. It was nothing but brown dirt and dead plants, but there was an air of power and energy about the place. A wind whipped across the field, bring tumbleweeds with it in a comical display of Mexican showdown. A blade of sunshine sliced over the slight hills illuminating their determined faces.

Caelum and Zonith lay in the softer dirt by the makeshift arena. Their tails flicked back and forth with a savage joy in anticipation at watching their apprentices, students, and daughters, fight.

Lucy blinked slowly, calming her mind. Images of all her training and experiences flashed through her mind. Lisanna watched her darkly, her blue eyes icy.

Neither of them particularly wanted to fight each other, but they did want to test their strength and they definitely wanted to see Fairy Tail again.

It wasn't all of Fairy Tail they wanted to see. Natsu, Grey, and Erza, despite themselves, were all out of the picture. Both girls had had 7 years to mull over the fated events of that day and they still weren't sure what to make of it.

Lucy denied it, but it was obvious that she missed them. Sometimes she would whimper in her sleep about them or stare mindlessly at things that reminded her of them, such as fire, ice, books, or weaponry. Yet she still didn't want to see them.

Lisanna missed her family more. Mirajane and Elfman were her only flesh and blood left. She still hadn't quite forgiven Natsu for what he did but even though she didn't really show it, like Lucy, it was still obvious that she missed him.

"Let's go," Lucy and Lisanna said together. They charged at each other. Lucy lifted her key ring, a soft golden glow turning her hand yellow. Lisanna's body began to pixelate.

"WAIT!" yelled Caelum and Zonith, standing up quickly. Lucy and Lisanna skidded to a stopin front of each other. Lucy lowered her keys and Lisanna returned to fully human. "We forgot to tell you-"

"-don't use your first magic."

"WHAT!?" complained the two girls.

"Why?" demanded Lucy.

Lisanna nodded. "It's easier for us to fight when we can combine the two types."

"We know that," Zonith answered. "But we're analyzing your Dragon Slayer skills, we did the basic magic test yesterday."

"Wait just second," Lucy said, raising her hand. "You knew that we would be taking this test, so you also knew Fairy Tail had returned." It was a statement.

"Of course," Caelum said smugly. "What do you take us for?"

Lisanna facepalmed and Lucy looked ready to blast the forest off the face of Earthland.

"Should have known," she growled.

"Yes, yes you should have," Zonith said, giving the dragon equivalent of a smirk.

"Well," Caelum stated. "Now that you're all riled up, get fighting!" She tapped her claws together sharply.

Lucy's POV

To say the least, I was pissed off. How dare they! They knew we loved Fairy Tail and that they had returned, but didn't say anything! And then they had the nerve to make us fight over it!

I backed up so that I was facing Lisanna about a football field apart. I saw a similar intensity to mine in her eyes. She wanted to see Fairy Tail as much as I did. We would fight for our friends.

"Three."

"Two."

"One..."

"Go!"

"Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Sky Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attacks hit and brilliant spiral of power erupted between them. I shoved against Lisanna's fist, but I couldn't gain any ground and neither could she.

"AR-RR!" I shrieked like a pirate, jumping back. I skidded a few feet as did Lisanna. She hissed faintly. I saw tendrils of wind snaking from her mouth; she was going to use a roar.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

A powerful stream of black wind blasted from my mouth, hitting Lisanna's head on. A high screaming filled the air from when the wind clashed. Two powerful attacks clashing at such closeness to their source was not a smart idea.

My roar rebounded and I felt myself being launched backwards into the air. I hissed in annoyance and flipped over. I was a good 300 feet up. I spotted Lisanna in the air opposite of me.

White wind swirled around her legs as she flew up higher. I copied her with my own black wind and I flew up higher too.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

Since we were farther away now the attacks hit with a perfectly even, tornados capable of killing. I growled in concentration as we were pushed farther apart.

Finally, I dropped the roar and fell a few feet, missing Lisanna's attack. She too fell back.

We landed in the ground at nearly exactly the same time. Immediately, black wind began to swirl around my hands.

"Celestial Dragon's Whip!" I proclaimed. The black wind that had surrounded my hands expanded into two long blades. I pointed my arms towards to Lisanna and the winds shot to her.

She hissed. "Sky Dragon's Sky Drill!" She clapped her palms together and then held them in front of her. White wind began to swirl and enveloped her in a cone-shaped shield. My whips lashed against it, gold and blue sparks flying.

I narrowed my eyes. Neither of us were really trying. Time to turn it up.

I pumped more magic into the whips. One snaked around Lisanna's barrier and grabbed her by the ankles. I flicked my hand and she was jerked roughly upwards.

Lisanna flew through the air and my whips dissolved. She covered her face with her arms for protection but I could still see her narrowed blue eyes from behind them. I crouched like a cat and waited till she as directly above me.

"Roar of the..." I began, black and gold wind swirling around my mouth.

"Roar of the..." Lisanna copied me.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

"SKY DRAGON!"

Lisanna was directly above me at about 50 feet. Her attack beared down on mine; she had a major advantage of height.

I watched her darkly, a low hiss escaping my mouth. Lisanna also had an advantage of gravity and thought we were normally perfectly even, she was stronger. Her attack would overwhelm mine.

I felt my bare feet digging deeper into the ground. I had to do something.

I cut off my roar and covered my head with my arms, yelling, "Night Sky Protective Atmosphere!"

A black dome formed over my head. It was thin and transparent with speckles of gold. Lisanna's roar hit it and reflected off to the sides. The barrier shook and the roar cut deep groves in a circle around me.

The attack faded and I dropped my guard. Lisanna landed lightly about 50 feet from me. She put her hands on her hips and studied me.

I smirked back at her. A challenge. We had to fight harder if we wanted to impress Caelum and Zonith and visit Fairy Tail.

Black wind began to swirl around my whole body. Lisanna raised her eyebrow at me when she realized what I was planning in using. A similar white wind began to swirl around her own body, hiding her blue eyes.

"Celestial Dragon's..." I started. A gold magic circle with a dragon's face on the center opened high above me.

"Sky Dragon's..." Lisanna said, a blue magic circle appearing over her.

"DANCE OF THE GOLDEN STARS!"

"DANCE OF THE DAYLIGHT CLOUDS!"

The magic circle above me turned black and glowed briefly. Then golden balls of energy appeared through it and shot towards Lisanna at unseeable speed. Lisanna's circle did the same and smoke erupted from the center of the field. I hissed and covered my face with my arms, wind blowing my hair back.

A blue meteor of energy exploded from the smoke and shot towards. I narrowed my eyes. So one of Lisanna's managed to get through.

"Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon!" I snapped, swinging my hand at it. It hit and the meteor blew up. I crouched like a cat and waited for the smoke to clear. My magic had decreased slightly but I was still feeling fresh.

The last wisps of smoke dissipated. I stood up and looked at Lisanna across from me. She blinked slowly, I growled softly at her.

I took a deep breath and spread my arms, palms up. I let it out, a small swirl of wind flickering. Magic power began to encircle me, slowly at first but getting faster and more ferociously.

"Ohhhh," hummed Caelum, perking up. I smirked slightly.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Half-dragon Transformation," I said softly. The magic power around me exploded outwards. My body changed. Large black wings sprouted from my back. A long tail unwound itself. Horns grew from my ears. Patches of scales speckled my limbs.

I opened my eyes and looked across the field at Lisanna. She had transformed too.

Half-dragon Transformation was a very secret technique taught to us very specifically by Caelum and Zonith. It was, to be put simply, an upgraded Dragonforce. It gave us literal parts of a dragon, wings, tail, horns, some scales, and claws. It boasted our strength a ton as well as physical stamina. Overall we were strong, we have beaten Sting and Rogue and each of us could probably take on Natsu easily enough, but with this move, heck, we could easily take out Laxus! It was like Mira's Satan Soul combined with Dragon Slayer magic. It wasn't exactly Takeover magic, but very similar, since we were changing our appearance but Half-dragon Transformation was fueled by our Dragon Slayer magic.

I closed my hands into fists. I could feel so much power, power. This was what a Dragon Slayer should feel like. This was why I agreed to train with Caelum and Zonith. We were immortal and this was step one of the journey.

I grinned, showing extremely sharp canine teeth that jutted over my lip, at Lisanna who merely grinned back. Her blue eyes glittered. She raised her wings and the huge shadow of a dragon erupted from behind her. I did the same.

Wind of hundreds of different colors swirled around us, eliminating all noise and obscuring the natural environment with one of our own.

My teeth glittered. I raised my hands to the side and unfurled my fingers. Gold wind swirled around the tips, melding with the wind swirling all around us.

I folded my right hand into a fist and magic power flowed from it. It grew larger and more condensed until it was taller than myself. I

charged at Lisanna screaming, "IRON FIST OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!" at the top of my voice. I swung my fist down and Lisanna jumped into the sky, flapping her wings, and dodged the blow. She swung her tail at me and I punched the air once with my wings, flying back a few feet and avoiding the blow.

Lisanna whirled around and almost before I could react she swung her fist at me. The dragon shadow roared in the background.

I caught her fist and lunged forward and over it, mouth open and teeth glittering. My dragon shadow lunged too.

Lisanna stuck one of the more scaly parts of her arm at my mouth, forcing her to bite down on it. She shoved me backwards hard as well as punching her in the belly with the hand I had jumped over. Clever, she used my move against me.

I flew back again and flipped over, landing on my hands and digging a trench with my claws. My feet hit the ground and I crouched like a hunting cat. I lifted my head up and glared at Lisanna who had crouched as well. Black wind blazed from my body.

Everything around us was colors. 'Natural' didn't exist anymore. It was just us and the windy background, glaring at each other.

I kicked off like a stampeding buffalo. Lisanna did the same, her blue eyes wild and reflecting my black wind.

We hooked hands and pushed against each other, power flowing off us in long waves and our screams of adrenaline rage. I let my teeth curl over my lips in a feral snarl. One last push and we both skidded a few feet.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon!" I snarled.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Lisanna hissed right back.

You'd think we would learn not to use a long-distance attack at such short range, but who care's about that? The attacks, multiplied a ton in power, hit between us and swirled against each other before _exploding_.

A shockwave ripped through the ground blasting anything and anyone for a good 10 mile radius. Rainbow colored wind whipped everywhere throwing rocks and a few trees into the air and then incinerating them.

I lashed out my tail to steady myself and flared my wings. I rubbed my face slightly where a burn had begun to form where my scales didn't protect. I glared at Lisanna who seemed to have gotten the worst of it. She was hissing in pain, I could hear her even from where I floated faraway and over the noise of the wind.

Lisanna righted herself and shook her head to clear it. I took the moment to attack.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" I yelled. My wings started to glow. I flipped over in a forwards summersault and two long, golden glowing black blades of wing expanded from it.

Unfortunately, magic-linked minds think alike and Lisanna had the same idea.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" she shrieked, white with blue ringlets magic power expanding from her own glowing wings.

The four whips hit in the center of the wind-filed arena. I expected them to explode like everything else but instead they began to swirl around each other. A huge storm cloud like a plains' thunderstorm. A funnel cloud began to form and the already violent wind picked up speed.

I covered my face and squinted my eyes against the wind. I hissed. The tornado hit the ground and an exploration of dirt sprayed into the air.

"Tornado!" gasped Lisanna, but she wasn't scared. No, she was existed that we had discovered a powerful, new move that could be used again. I smiled back at her then promptly dropped from the sky.

I pressed my wings to my back and closed my eyes slightly. I landed on the ground and had to cover my eyes again against the wind and dust. Lisanna landed across the tornado. I could see her dragon shadow flinching like me.

I frowned and curled my fingers. The wind began to pick up around it, forming into an Iron Fist of the Celestial Dragon.

I ran at the tornado as did Lisanna. 6 years ago I would have never charged a tornado-I mean, who would?- but training to be a Dragon Slayer had changed me. Wind flowed from my fist, ripped away by the stronger winds. I punched the base and felt Lisanna's fist hit mine through the other side. And it _exploded_.

None of my other boughs were like this. It was as if the sky itself was being ripped apart. A shockwave roared burst from the center and spread. Even from my distance I could feel that it was ten times stronger that the last one. Wind lashed through the air and I felt it rip through my skin and scales. I snarled and hissed, covering my face. Golden blood trickled between my fingers. I felt like a had to get rid of the wind.

I let my transformation slip away. It was just like shedding an extra layer. I let it go and immediately the wind began to slow down. A few wisps of rainbow slid past me. I was suddenly aware how low on magical energy I was. At first I was tempted to eat the air but then I remembered the rules.

My knees felt weak. I let them collapse and I fell down, panting heavily with my face turned up to the suddenly visible sun. A bead sweat dripped down my check, mixed with blood.

I lowered my head and looked across the field. Lisanna was standing hunched over, gold blood dropping onto the torn-up ground. I pulled myself and summoned a bit of power. Wind swirled around my fingers, a pitiful display compared to what I had done before.

My whole body felt weak but who cared about that? I wasn't going to stop. I wasn't going to give up. I began to stagger towards Lisanna as she moved toward me.

"STOP!" I turned my head and looked blearily at Zonith and Caelum as they stood up from their spot by the cave entrance. I'd almost forgotten they were there.

Zonith and Caelum were a bit of a mess. Their scales were streaked with dirt and mud and their flexible horns were twisted slightly. They staggered as they got up.

"Well," Caelum said breathily. "I have to say, that was quite a fight."

"And," Zonith said, shifting her paws. "You pass. You can go see Fairy Tail."

"Really!?" I gasped, excitement taking my exhaustion. I launched myself and hugged Zonith's snout. Lisanna did the same to Caelum, her blue eyes prickling with tears. "Thank you," she said. "You have no idea what this means to us."

I smiled at her before I passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**Okay, I will now attempt to explain the basis and levels of powers in this story. I recommend that you read this now matter how boring as it is important. **

**As stated before, Lucy and Lisanna are probably each at about Natsu's level in Dragon Slaying from before he gained lightning powers, maybe a little below. However, with the added addition of their first magic, Celestial for Lucy and Takeover Magic: Animal Soul for Lisanna, they are easily stronger than him individually. But when they activate Half-dragon Transformation, they each gain enough power to easily rival Laxus. Half-dragon Transformation is a move that I made up, but it is rather complicated. **

**When Lucy and Lisanna activate it they gain wings, tails, horns, and scales of a dragon. Specifically, the dragon of their type, meaning Zonith for Lucy and Caelum for Lisanna. By doing this Lucy and Lisanna also gain access to pure dragon magic because they can now hold more magic in their dragon parts. While Half-dragon Transformation does require a lot of magic from Lucy and Lisanna, the magic used while in the transformation comes mostly from the 'magic of the universe'. This means that they tap into the life flow of everything, also called magic 42, (couldn't help myself) and use that. That would also explain why while in the transformation Lucy and Lisanna are always surrounded by wind and why their training field is a barren wasteland. Tapping into this magic requires a lot of energy in its own plus a ton of concentration which is why they can't just keep it up forever or use in every fight. Now, why Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy can't use it. **

**First of all, Half-dragon Transformation has to be taught directly by a dragon and none of them were up to that level when their dragons disappeared. So, unless they get their dragons back, they can't learn it. This is because, like Takeover magic, it requires they creature the host wants to change into to be present at the first time. **

**Well, thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was satisfactory, people said I did well on my last fight chapter (12) so I hope this lives up to that expectation. I also want to apologize for my weird style of writing. I tend to do stuff that is technically correct, but difficult to understand. Again, sorry for the late update. Remember to read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fluttering Fairies

Yo! I'm probably risking a lot by uploading this chapter because for those of you who don't know; SOPA is on the loose again! It stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. That basically means that all fan-made stuff will be deleted. Bad, I know. So, we need all of you, dear readers, to help. You need go to this link (hope it works) and sign the petition to stop it.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Thanks! But remember to back everything up just in case.

* * *

My Most Special Friends

Chapter 16: Fluttering Fairies

Lucy's POV

I blinked open my eyes and blue light flooded my gaze. The shine and twinkle of the immortality lacrima was a nice thing to wake up to.

I stiffly propped my elbows under me and leaned up. Pain sparked along my body. I had a cut on my forehead and a long, deep slash from one of the flying rocks on my thigh. I hissed slightly and crossed my legs under me. The battle took a lot out of me.

Neither Lisanna nor I could heal. It was a skill that only Grandine possessed. While we did learn Sky magic, it was more fight based and we could help each other. But that didn't really matter much since we were strong enough without the added skill.

Lisanna! Was she okay? I looked around frantically but then relaxed as I noticed her next to me.

Lisanna was curled up in an almost feral position besides we on the fluffy mound that was our bed. Her white hair was sprawled around her face and I could see a few spots of golden blood on the sheets. I leaned over her. Lisanna's mouth was open showing her sharp dragon teeth and a small stream of drool trickled from between her lips. I snickered softly.

Very carefully I stepped down from the blankets and walked unsteadily forward. Pain flared in my left leg. I hissed slightly and touched it. My finger came up gold.

I sighed in annoyance before walking over to the nook where we kept the healing supplies. I selected a bandage and some potion that Lisanna made. She said it helped heal bleeding or fresh cuts and scratches. Being immortal didn't stop the fact that we could still be fatally injured and nor did it provide any extra protection.

I rubbed the potion on the long scratch. It stinged but I ignored it. Then I took the white linen bandage and wrapped it carefully around the wound.

I stood up and studied my work proudly. It should heal in no time.

"Oi..Lucy...you up?" I glanced behind me and saw Lisanna pulling herself up. She dropped her feet over the edge and landed on the floor, completely naked. I glanced down at myself and saw that I was naked too. I shook my head. Stupid dragons; they really didn't get it.

"So," murmured Lisanna, wobbling around in a sleepy gaze. "Are we gonna go to Fairy Tail or not?"

I smirked slightly. "Of course. But let's out some clothes on first and gather our things. And where'd those silly dragons go?" I put my hands on my hips and looked around in a motherly fashion. Lisanna stifled a yawn and blinked blearily.

I wandered towards the clothes pile. Basically everything in the house, err, cave, was sorted as such.

I selected a gold tank-top, a pair of silver cargo pants, and proper undergarments for myself. Then I picked a pinkish short dress, rough dark leggings, and undergarments for Lisanna. I picked them up and brought them over to her. She stifled another yawn.

"Thanks," muttered Lisanna, sliding the dress over her head. It was backwards. I rolled my eyes and waited for her to notice.

"Oopsie," grumbled Lisanna, turning it around. I snickered slightly. She glared at me with showed she was a little more awake.

I tied the belt on my pants and adjusted the gold dragon band in my hair. It was too precious for me to ever loose. I saw Lisanna doing the same to the one on her arm.

"You're leaving?" I looked up with my hand still on the gold dragon to see Caelum and Zonith padding up to us, their claws clicking on the stone floor.

"Yep," said Lisanna, nodding.

Caelum and Zonith shared a pained, sad look.

"Well, good luck with your guild," Zonith said.

"And remember," added Caelum, "you have to return within a limit of 3 years to continue your training."

"Roger that," I said, mock saluting in a futile attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ah, yes," Caelum said, sticking her claw in the air. "Zonith?"

The black dragon nodded. She convulsing her throat as if she was trying to throw up. I shivered unconsciously.

A string of saliva dribbled from her mouth and there was a clinking sound as two objects fell onto the ground.

"Eww!" complained Lisanna, putting her hands up. "That's disgusting!"

I gritted my teeth and shivered again.

"Take one," instructed Caelum, waving her paw at the objects on the floor.

I tip-toed forward and hesitantly plucked one of the objects. It was covered in dragon spit. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and attempted to wipe it off.

It was a ring. The ring was the same golden as my dragon pendant with tiny, multicolored gems dotting the outside. A strip of something particularly shiny was embedded into the top. I started when I realized it was a piece of Zonith's scale. Lisanna was studying a similar one.

"If you ever get into trouble and need help," Caelum said, waving her paw at the ring.

"You can use those to call us," finished Zonith.

"Thank you." Lisanna smiled at them, a smile filled with love and gratitude. I smiled too and tightened my hold on the ring.

"Go!" said Zonith, nosing my back. I stumbled forward a few feet and looked back in surprise. "Go on."

I smiled and nodded. Then I picked up a backpack and stuffed a few important things in it; water, food, money, books, and medicine. Lisanna did the same and we walked slowly to the entrance.

"Wait just a minute," Lisanna said right before we were about to step outside, raising a finger. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

I frowned. "Yeah, it does feel as though we're missing something."

We stood there and hummed until Lisanna said, "Cats!"

I whistled shilly. "Glen! Glendora! Melody!" A familiar buzz of wings met my call and the two little Exceeds floated towards me. I plucked Glen out of the air by her tail and placed her on my shoulder. She squeaked indignantly as if to say, _how dare you leave me behind! _

I smiled. "Come on." Lisanna grinned back. We turned and waved one last goodbye to Caelum and Zonith. If all went well we wouldn't see them for 4 years. To Fairy Tail!

[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}[]{}

Trains. My new worst enemy.

I honestly don't know how Natsu or Gajeel can stand it. I used to enjoy traveling, mostly because I got see new places, something I couldn't really do while with my father. It could also be because I got to be with my team but I didn't really want to have much to do with them anymore. They abandoned me. Lisanna was the only one willing to come with me.

I groaned for the umpteenth time and rolled over. It didn't help at all. My vision blurred and I could see the fuzzy shape of the sun out the window.

"How..do...they...stand..it?" whispered Lisanna, echoing my thoughts. I could tell she was trying not to throw up. We hadn't so far but I figured that was pure resolve.

I choked out a reply but quickly forgot what it was. It didn't really matter. We still had two hours of suffering to get through.

Glen floated above me. I swear she was laughing. Stupid.

"My, my." I rolled over again and gazed blearily at the new voice. A face shifted in and out of view in front of me.

"Here." Something was placed in my mouth. Normally I would have spit it out because you should never take food from a stranger but it tasted sweet so I swallowed it whole.

My vision began to clear and I sat up. A wave of nausea overcame me but it wasn't nearly as bad as the one's before it. I turned around and looked at my helper.

She was a young lady in a maid's outfit. She had a cart filled with various foods and treats. In her hand was a small bottle of pills.

"For motion sickness," the lady said, waving the bottle tantalizingly. "You looked like you both had a pretty bad case of it."

I nodded. "Thanks. It's only a recent development, so we overlooked the fact that we should have brought our own medicine."

"It's okay," the lady said. "We actually get a surprising number of people with these kind of problems."

I looked over at Lisanna. She was curled along the length of the seat snoring soundly. I suppressed a giggle.

"Well, I'll be off," the lady with the cart said. "Call if you need anymore!" She pushed her cart and continued down the hall to help more people. I waved a thanks at her.

The rest of the ride was uninteresting. I merely watched Lisanna sleep or stared out the window. The pill didn't actually get rid of my motion sickness, instead it just nullified all feeling in my body. So I couldn't really move.

A long, low whistle snapped me from my thoughts. A voice crackled over the loudspeaker.

"We will be arriving in Magnolia in a few minutes. If you are going to get off there please gather your belongings."

"Hey, wake up." I shook Lisanna gently. My arms were numb and I couldn't feel what I was doing so probably neither could Lisanna.

I lowered my head and blew directly into her ear. She yelped and scrambled to her feet. "I'm up, I'm up!"

I snickered softly and gathered my things. Glen landed on my shoulder. The train came to a screeching halt and I quickly grabbed onto a rail to avoid falling. Feeling slowly began to flow back into my legs.

"What are you waiting for?" Lisanna asked, raising her eyebrow at me. "Let's go!" She shouldered her bag and trotted down the aisle to the open door. I scurried after her and hopped down onto the platform.

"Sure brings back memories," Lisanna sighed, shading her eyes against the sun and looking wistfully at the large sign that blared MAGNOLIA STATION.

"Definitely," I said, gazing at it almost disbelievingly. We walked through the city without talking. There wasn't anything to say. We understood each other's feelings of déjà vu perfectly. Glen and Mel explored the sky high above us.

"Hey, Lisanna," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should tell the guild that we're Dragon Slayers."

"...and why would that be?"

"Well, I know that it'll be hard to hide, but I think it would only cause problems. Natsu would probably want to fight us and I don't want to accidentally kill him. There's also the obvious fact of how do we explain we randomly became Dragon Slayers. We managed to fool Sting and Rogue into thinking we were second generation but I doubt we could fool Fairy Tail. We're way to strong to get our powers from a stone."

"Well, actually we do get much of our power from a stone, being third generation and all."

"Oh, ha-ha Lisanna. But seriously, I don't think we should tell anybody."

Lisanna frowned and looked down at her shoes for a long while. Just when I thought she had forgotten she said, "Okay. I don't really want to hide stuff from my family and I think they'll find out soon enough, them being the great and powerful Fairy Tail, but okay."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"But," added Lisanna, "we do need to think up a suitable lie for what we did for the past seven years."

"That's true," I hummed. "How 'bout we just say we trained? Levy probably knows about Twilight Sparkle, so why don't we just lie and say we stayed there?"

"Yep, that's probably best," Lisanna said, not the least bit surprised about anything involving my bookworm friend.

We were approaching Fairy Tail. It was strange being back here, like when I had returned to my father's house after so many years to tell him to leave Fairy Tail alone. But then I left.

I laughed slightly at the irony. Lisanna raised an eyebrow at me. I looked up at the sky to see Glen and Mel flitting around, flicking bits of wind at each other.

"You two!" I called. "Stay up there until we call you!" They paused and the flew off, so I think they heard me. With Exceeds it would obvious that we were Dragon Slayers.

We stopped at the door and stared at it, mentally preparing to go in. I could hear the normal din inside. I raised my hand and was about to go in when I heard a voice, loud over the rest.

"TELL ME! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING MORE!?" Natsu. Why was he yelling? He sounded particularly angry.

"Look, I really don't know any more. That's all they told me." That was Macao. He sounded terrified.

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW SOMETHING! WHERE. DID. THEY. GO!" He was beyond pissed level. "WHERE ARE LUCY AND LISANNA!" He was wondering where we were. So, he still had some care left in him.

"Look, Natsu." That was Mirajane. She sounded miserable, broken. "We want to know where they are too. It's not just you."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" There was a loud crash and then silence.

I glanced nervously at Lisanna but all I was met with was a wave of anger. She was glaring at the door, waves of dark vibes rolling off her. I could tell why. Natsu had hit her sister.

With a wordless snarl Lisanna pulled her hand back and punched the door. It flew inwards, completely shattered. She stood there glaring and panting. The silence changed to one of shock.

I stood timidly by the edge of the broken doorway and poked my head in. Natsu was in the center of the room, surrounded my angry flames. Mira lay in a pile of wood that had probably once been tables.

A flicker of recognition crossed my mind and my eyes snapped open wide. Natsu looked exactly like Lisanna had described in the mirror! I guess that old thing could predict the future...

Before I had time to contemplate this Natsu's fire faded and he stared at us, opened mouth. So did everyone else, waiting for his reaction.

"L-lucy? Lisanna?" He choked. I should have run up and punched him in the face but his voice was filled with so much longing, so much hope, and so much regret and guilt that I felt my cold feelings towards him thaw a bit.

I glanced at Lisanna and saw her angry aura shrink a bit.

Then suddenly, it was only us three. Staring at each other, challenging who would make the first move. I think some people said some things but I didn't care. It was just us. Natsu charged forward.

I didn't even have time to react before he threw his arms around both of us and pulled us close.

"Y-you came back," he choked, squeezing us tighter. I would have punched him, but I was too shocked.

"Yeah," muttered Lisanna. She winked at me and raised her hand. I did the same. At exactly the same time we flicked Natsu on the forehead. He staggered back and the spell was broken. I smirked.

Then, out of the blue, Natsu threw himself on the ground. "Please! Forgive me for everything I did!"

My eyes widened in surprise. It was extremely rare for Natsu to get down on his knees and just about beg for something. I blinked at Lisanna. She shrugged slightly.

I kneeled down and touched his hair. "We forgive you. But don't cross us _ever_ again. This isn't over." I spotted a glint from tears and Natsu's muffled sobs. He nodded shortly and I stood back up, looking down at Natsu with an expression not even I could understand.

Natsu stood up and looked down at me. Tears trickled from his eyes and for once he looked like what people most often characterize him as; a 7 year old.

I stared up at him for a while. I could sense Lisanna next to me, darkness flowing from her. She didn't trust him.

Finally, I turned and walked away, right into Levy's happy arms.

"Lu-chan!" she squealed. "You actually came back!" She squealed again and hugged me tighter.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Yep, I came back. Miss me?"

"You couldn't even imagine," sighed Levy. "Those few months before we were trapped on that island were hell for Fairy Tail. You don't understand how much everyone cares for you." I blinked in surprise. Levy didn't usually swear but when she did it meant she really meant it.

A light blush coated my cheeks. "Thanks."

"Lisanna!" I looked away from the crowd that had begun to gather around me and Lisanna to see Mira staggering to her feet. She stared at Lisanna as if an angel had come down from heaven. "You..you came back." Lisanna simply opened her arms and Mira ran up and hugged her. Tears poured from her eyes.

I smiled softly and turned back to Levy. Instantly I was bombarded with questions. I raised my arms in defense.

It took Lisanna and I awhile to explain everything to Fairy Tail. We fed them all the lies that we had thought up earlier but as Lisanna predicted, they didn't entirely buy it. Fortunately, they were too caught up in excitement and celebration to notice. Master put the Fairy Tail mark back on us. It had long since faded when we got our Twilight Sparkle marks. We also had to forcefully establish that Lisanna and I would not leave each other's sides for any reason. Most people, especially Team Natsu and the Strauss, were rather surprised by this but managed to accept it after much glaring and name-calling.

Fairy Tail kept us up all night but neither of us minded. It felt good to be back among our family again. While most people got drunk and had a great time with Mira and Gajeel as the music providers neither of us touched a drop of alcohol. We had had some of it with but had instantly regretted it. We spend the better part of the next night getting immortality sick. (Coughing up red blood, pain.) Apparently immortality and alcohol don't mix.

"I'm happy." I looked at Lisanna curiously. It was unusual for her to simply announcer her emotions like that. I could usually just read them. "Let's stay here for our 3 years and try to clean up some of the cracks our leaving left."

"Yeah."

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? I figured out that the best way to write is to turn off the word count. That way it doesn't contantly bother me. Read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Everyone's Resolves

**Hello everybody! How's your day been? I'm excited because yesterday was my birthday. I doubt you guys really care but I'm in a good mood. Also, I have to warn you, this chapter's a little weird and probably not something you would see very often on Fanfiction. I suppose I could say it's in an essay style and quite repetitive. But it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I don't own Fairy Tail. I seriously keep forgetting to do this!**

* * *

**My Most Special Friends**

Chapter 17: Everyone's Resolves

_Master/Makarov's POV_

_Hmmm_...

I'm happy my children returned. Of course, I knew they would, it was inevitable. Fairy Tail was their home and like dogs, their homing signals would always be on. I supposed I should be happier but I saw the whole thing coming.

However, there is the fact that Lucy and Lisanna seem a little...off. I've known Lisanna since she was a little girl and Lucy is highly thought of among everyone. They fit right back in. But there's also the fact that everyone in Fairy Tail has a tragic or sad past of some kind. That includes them.

Lisanna's parents died when she was very little. This didn't affect her as much as Mirajane and Elfman since they actually knew them, but it was still a saddening experience. Lisanna also developed a close bond with Natsu, despite the fact that he was somewhat distant from everyone else. She really opened him up to the idea of family and helped him get over Igneel a bit by giving him a new friends.

Then Lisanna herself "died". Everyone was horrified by this loss and by the suddenness of it. Lisanna, the one who had successfully gathered and united Fairy Tail in ways no one else could. Lisanna, the happy, free bird. I think her death hit Natsu especially hard. He mulled over it for days, allowing only Happy to see him. It was like Igneel all over. Mira and Elfman too.

Then Lucy came along. By then Natsu had pretty much gotten over Lisanna but I was sure it still constantly lingered at the back of his mind. Although we would never say it, Lucy really was like a replacement for Lisanna. They were both sweet and kind but terrifyingly furious at times. They made friends with everyone in the guild and brought them together in ways no one else could. I was sure that if Lisanna was still alive they would have been great friends.

Lucy joined with Natsu, Grey, and Erza, all great past friends of Lisanna, to form Team Natsu. I suppose if you look at it technically Erza and Mira were the ones who originally united the team but Lucy brought them together. She also formed a more private team with just Natsu and Happy. They went on all sorts of uncountable adventures together.

Then, Edolas. Apparently Lisanna wasn't dead. I was surprised and elated at the same time as she joined back up with Fairy Tail. As I had speculated, Lucy and Lisanna were like a perfect friends-match for each other but unfortunately they didn't really talk very much. I noticed that Lisanna tended to slick with Team Natsu while Lucy was distanced. I don't really think that this was her fault but I don't really thing it was the fault of Team Natsu either. Lucy probably felt out of place among all these old friends and didn't bother to make a move towards them or Lisanna. Of course, Lisanna learned a little about Lucy from them and I remember her questioning why she wasn't joining the conversation more often.

_Lisanna was sitting at the counter, talking to her older sister, Mira._

_"Hey, Mira, who's this 'Lucy' I keep hearing about? A newbie?" Lisanna asked, cocking her head to the side curiously._

_Mira looked up from her dishes. "Hmm? Oh, Lucy is a new recruit who joined Fairy Tail a few months ago. She's about your age and a Celestial Mage. She's also a good friends of Natsu's and on a team with him and Happy."_

_"Really!?" gasped Lisanna, looking around excitedly. "Where is she? I want to meet her!"_

_Mira shook her head a little sadly. "She didn't come today but I'd leave her alone. She's seemed rather down in the dumps lately. I think meeting someone she hardly knows but everyone else does would be problematic."_

_Lisanna sighed and frowned. "Okay," she said reluctantly. "But if Natsu likes her then she must have something special, I want to meet her."_

Then, Natsu made the worst decision of his life. I honestly have no idea what was going on in that stupid little head of his at the time. He kicked Lucy from his team. For two weeks they'd been avoiding each other like some sort of addictive drug. I can't say I didn't expect it. But it still hurt. I remember sitting on the counter, frozen, as he simply knocked her aside like some useless garbage. And I had to get rid of her guild mark. I despise doing that, and Lucy Heartfilia was the worst because I knew what a prominent member of our family she was. When Lisanna gave Natsu a piece of her mind I think he got exactly what he deserved. I was proud of my child when she ran off to go look for Lucy when no one else would. I practically deflected when she didn't return for the second time. But I knew, I don't know, that they would return. Someday.

Now, that day has come back. They walk among us again. It only feels like a few short months but I know that it's actually been seven whole years. A very long time, especially since Lucy and Lisanna weren't on that island. But really, that's the problem.

They're Dragon Slayers. I don't know what type, but they are. They probably thought no one would notice if they didn't say anything but I, being a Wizard Saint, could tell. I doubt anyone else can. I'm not really sure why they're Dragon Slayers but I figured they have a pretty good explanation. Stuff has happened. It's been seven years. Their appearance also hasn't changed. This, I'm not as surprised at. They could have easily used a potion of spell to try and blend in better with their old teammates who are several years behind them. I don't think, Fairy Tail being rather unfortunately full of idiots, that anyone has really taken notice of this fact and bothered question them about it. We were all too tipsy last night. But still, with all this at mind, I'm glad that they're home. We wouldn't be human without a few good secrets.

_Laxus' POV_

Those girls...

There's something strange about them, I can feel it. I know their story well enough from what the others told me and that it was a bit of a taboo. And on the island... I've never seen Dragneel so depressed. He fought with the rest of us but never seemed to put his heart into it even after I gave him my lightning. He beat that Hades guy to a bloody pulp but then just sulked off. It's stupid and strange for me to worry about his well-being, but I can't help it; that was not what Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer should be like.

And then at the best moment possible they just show up. That's even stranger, like they have super-hearing or something. But then again, Dragneel was screaming his head off. I don't really know much about them but they seemed different from when I was last at the guild.

Especially that blonde one. I can't remember her name, Lucy Something-or-another. Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage. I briefly remembered that she kicked Bixlow's butt during my hostile takeover of Magnolia, but she was also the cause of the whole Phantom Lord business. I laughed abut it back then, when I was foolish and blind to what was right under my nose. I regret that.

But now it might just be those two girls who get the last laugh. I can sense immense power from them that they sloppily tried to cover up. They also smell really weird. I don't use my Dragon Slaying senses very often, I don't need to, but these two smell strange. I almost wish that I had used it more often so that I could possibly recognize the scent. It is surprisingly similar to Dragneel's and that guy from Phantom with all the metal... They're both Dragon Slayers...

My eyes widened with surprise. They couldn't be...?

I frowned. I'll get to the bottom of this.

_Levy's POV_

Lu-chan is back! You can't even begin to imagine the happiness I'm going through. It's been so long and we never saw her or Lisanna after they left. And then they show up! I admit I'm a bit jealous since they almost never leave each other's sides, but that doesn't really matter. She's still back!

Lu-chan has changed. For the better, I think, but still changed. However, there still seems to be something slightly off about them. I think I was blinded by happiness to not notice it immediately, but something is definitely strange.

First of all, we were stuck on that island for seven years and lost that much of our lives. Lucy and Lisanna didn't, yet they still look that same age as the rest of us. But it's still obvious that they were alive and kicking during those years because of their bond and the fact that their magic power increased so much that even I, a fairly weak mage, could sense it. Nobody could store up that much power in a few months. But even without appearences it can tell just by looking into their eyes. Their eyes tell a very different story. And besides, how would they wait out seven years without aging and know that we would return?

Secondly, there's these little gold bands that Lucy has in her hair and Lisanna has around her arm. I'm smart enough to know that they are either made out of or plated with Dragon Gold. Dragon Gold is gold that has been with or nearby a dragon for a very, very long time. It then slowly gains magical properties and high significance. Dragon Gold still has some trade in Fiore, but it is extremely rare and even more extremely expensive. I don't know how they would get it.

The third and final difference is more subtle. Lucy and Lisanna have a slightly different attitude about Fairy Tail. They stick close together almost like a on survival instinct and they seem very wary of absolutely everything. Nobody but someone with an extremely close relationship could have noticed because they put on the act very well. Lucy happily chitters with me about books and such but she always has an air of fear about the while thing. I don't really know how to describe it...it's like she's scared that I don't really exist or as if I'm only a fleeting memory. But like I said, it's very subtle and hardly noticeable.

I think that overall, I'm just glad to have my best friend back. Natsu and Erza wanted her back wanted her back to apologize, Grey, simply for her presence, and the rest of the guild because Lucy is Lucy and Lisanna is Lisanna. That will never change. Never, ever, forever.

_Natsu's POV_

They actually returned. I don't know if I should be crying or hopping around with joy. I know it's strange to think of the great Salamander crying but that's honestly what I feel like doing. My two best friends returned.

I'm glad I got a chance to apologize because if I didn't I think I probably would have killed myself within a few months. I mean, what's the point of living when everything you ever lived for was gone and it was your fault? There weren't many. They even accepted my apology, to an extent.

I don't intend to approach them. Not for a while anyways. I think Lucy, and Lisanna too, know how much they mean to me and I don't want to question that. If they left me alone again.. God, I might actually kill myself. But for now, I think I'm happy just to sit on the sidelines and observe them tearily. I know that they're perfectly aware of my presence and I think they also know that I've put their lives back into my hand. I won't bother them but I will be the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail again and that includes them. I suppose it could be called mutual understanding. I'm simply glad that they're back and in my presence again.

I know that Lucy meant it when she said, "Don't ever cross us again". I'm not sure how to explain it but there was something about the way they said it that reminded me of how Igneel used to scold me. She had a...dragon-y air to her and Lisanna both. She knows her strength and that I'm below it. I guess I should just accept that and challenge them to a battle for proof but I'm still going to stay away from the for now, until they can truly agree to my plea for forgiveness.

Dragon-y air, huh? Now that I think about it, they smell really weird. I don't want to ruin this delicate balance my randomly going up and sniffing them but to sure is strange. But then again, I suppose it has been seven years, it makes sense that they've changed. I'm not going to mess up what we have. If anything...

_Erza's POV_

Like Natsu, I'm not going to approach them. Lucy and Lisanna have come back. It merely seems like a few months for us but for them it's been much longer. I blame myself for their original departure though. If I hadn't said anything, if I hadn't been so obsessed with Lisanna, if I'd kept my team under control.

My team? What am I thinking about? It doesn't belong to me, the name is only a cheep imitation of what we have. Or had, I should say. Because we got rid of the keystone to our group; Lucy. If Team Natsu were building then I would be the protection, the walls. Natsu would be the warmth that kept the whole think running. Grey would be the icy connections to the floors. And Lucy, she would the keystone. But we threw our keystone away and without it, the building collapsed. We should have kept the keystone and added Lisanna; the life that lit the place up. Yes, that would be perfect but we blindly threw away what had been right under our noses.

I'm not going to approach them. It would be to stupid, to naïve of me to think they would accept me. After what I did I think I deserve more than just a cold shoulder. Maybe I should just ask them to come and give me a good slap in the face.

But enough of me feeling sorry for myself. Well, I suppose I have the right to but still. Looking past the simple sadness, something seems off, very off about them. Both of them are sweet and kind but with a furious side. Like a wild animal, which I suppose Lisanna technically is. They keep the facade on now but I can feel their faking it. Women's intuition probably because no one else seems to notice. They seem wary and their magic...quite powerful. They've been busy over those seven years. Wow, that sounded wrong. But it's true, their power has definitely improved. That is to be expected, since they, Lucy in particular, left for that sole reason. All because I said she should get stronger. In fact, each of them might have enough power to beat me. Funny how the world works.

Lucy and Lisanna themselves don't seem to have changed but their eyes tell a different story. To make their bodies look younger they could have easily used an illusion or potion or perhaps none at all. They are both so beautiful that it probably wouldn't need to hide seven years difference since there really wouldn't be one.

I sighed slightly and adjusted my position. Questioning would happen tomorrow or when they wanted to talk to us.

_Grey's POV_

My old teammates and friends have returned. It's strange, almost, to think they disappeared in the first place. It's as if they never left. Actually, did they? Has it really been 7 years?

Wow, that sounded horror story opening. But, perhaps it is. We go to an island, beat up some guys, time is stopped for seven years. Huh. And then people who left right before come back. I kinda wonder if they planned it. That does seem possible as they weren't really surprised or overly relieved that we were back more like they expected it. Same goes for the other guilds. Although they cried and happily welcomed everyone back they definitely weren't as surprised as I rather expected them to be. Almost like they knew we would come back and expected it but were forced to hide the reasons from Fairy Tail. Or maybe they chose to.

However, most of these changes are subtle and I could easily be mistaken. For now all that matters is that Lucy and Lisanna are back with the guild and the rest of us have been projected seven years into the future. I'm honestly not sure how to take this. It doesn't particularly effect me since all my closest family and friends are right here with Fairy Tail and were on the island with me. The only one out would be Lyon and unfortunately he's had seven years to get much, much better. This worried me because I lost so much time. I need to catch up with the magic.

Now, onto the matter of Lucy and Lisanna. I honestly don't know if I can't trust them. They seem too different from when I last saw them. But then again, I was rather at a loss back then too. Looking back on it I really should have spoken up for them, specifically Lucy. I'm not really sure what drove Lisanna to do what she did. I suppose it was because she had been abandoned and separated from her family and didn't want it to happen to anyone else. I think she could have returned if she wanted but chose not to for precisely that reason. Their loyalty to each other is admiral. Actually, it's come to the point where they're inseparable and care more for each other than their own families and once closer friends. It's not really selfish but I think that their bonds go far beyond friendship. It's not that they're lesbian but I still think that they would _murder_ without a second thought for each other. That scares me as I know that their magical power level is much higher after seven years; I can feel that it greatly exceeds my own.

If not for anything else I'm glad the girls are back for Natsu's sake. I know that we keep up the rival facade but deep inside we care as best friends and someone to rely on. Well, at least I do but I'm pretty sure Natsu feels the same way. And he looked so broken once they had left that it almost broke me inside too. Despite the fact that he loves them so much and is so overly happy that they're back as far as I can tell they haven't really accepted him yet. Natsu has, perhaps without even realizing it, just about taken all the blame. Even though it's selfish, I don't really think that it was much of my fault. Lisanna and Natsu started it without noticing, Erza fueled the fire, and I stood by like the ice I represent in order not to get burned. I suppose I should have acted but honestly, it scared me and still does. Those girls are not the people they once were and I do not want to cross them.

However, on a brighter note, I am glad that they're back. Whether they're dangerous or newly formed enemies, as I suspected they might become, they are obviously a part of Fairy Tail and I wouldn't abandon them. It's probably the same emotion that stirs when Lyon tries to take Juvia. Loyalty and friend-love. I still can't completely trust them but not much had actually changed. Except for seven years. But that is a much, much deeper hole to dig...

_Mirajane's POV_

Jealousy. Yep, I am totally jealous of Lucy. I can't decide whether I can believe that Lisanna, my beautiful younger sister, has returned. It's like our little family has been re-completed. Well, sort of.

I love Lucy as I love all of Fairy Tail but it's strange to see her so tied with Lisanna. When Elfman and I went to embrace her and talk quietly Lucy followed us. I asked her politely to let is have some family time and she snapped at me! "Lisanna and I aren't to be separated. I apologize for ruining your bonding but we will not take a step away from each other." What surprised me even more was that Lisanna readily agreed and took Lucy's hand. I'm jealous because it almost feels like Lucy has taken my precious role of Lisanna's sister. But I don't think I can do anything about it and I also don't think that I want to separate them. They make such a strong team.

Still, they seem so different. Prouder, and obviously stronger. Their appearances haven't changed much either but that could easily be explainable. Their attitudes have changed as well. They seem more wary of Fairy Tail and they also tend to be constantly on edge. They seem slightly scared of us and I know my sister well enough to say she's definitely hiding something. Lucy too. But I suppose I shouldn't question or think too deeply about it all. All that matters to me is that my beloved sister and the new addition to our little family, Lucy, have returned. That's all that matters...

_Lisanna's POV_

I frowned and shifted closer to Lucy. She looked up from her book and blinked at me in a way that said, _What's the matter?_

I narrowed my eyes and looked carefully around the small Fairy Tail guild hall. It seemed as if everyone else looked back in their own ways.

"Look around you," I said, choosing my words carefully. "Doesn't it seem like everyone's watching us?"

Lucy put down her book and tugged on a strand of my hair. "That is to be expected. We just returned and they're probably wondering what's happened to us over the time. We probably should have chosen our disguises better."

"Yes," I agreed, "since we didn't take into account that they wouldn't have changed in appearance. But it still feels like they're keeping a careful eye on us. Look at Mira-née."

Lucy's gaze swung over to the barmaid who was cleaning the counters. She seemed tense with an unusual expression of careful thought and consideration. A frown curled at the edge of her lips.

"True," Lucy mused, "she does seem...off."

I laced my fingers with Lucy's. "Let's just be really careful with conversation. It's still early but once people start getting over their hangovers and initial happiness we'll have plenty of questions to answer to."

"Yep." Lucy nodded grimly.

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading! I have nothing else to say. Review? **


End file.
